A Outra Face
by Emanuele Kent
Summary: Todos conhecem Snow White (Mary Margareth), ou pelo menos, acham que conhecem a princesa que quase teve sua vida ceifada pela Evil Queen (Regina Mills). Mas será que tudo é como contam? E se a realidade fosse outra? Já pensou que você passa a vida achando que conhece uma pessoa, e de repente esta pode te surpreender mostrando A OUTRA FACE?
1. Sinopse

**Gênero:** Drama, Fantasia e Romance.

**Shippers:** CharmingQueen/CaptainSwan

**Autores da série:** Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz

**_Nenhum dos personagens citados nesta história me pertencem. São todos da série Once Upon A Time (_**desenvolvida por Edward Kitsis e Adam Horowitz, no canal ABC) **_e/ou da Disney. Contém SPOILERS. _**

Todos conhecem Snow White (Mary Margareth), ou pelo menos, acham que conhecem a princesa que quase teve sua vida ceifada pela Evil Queen (Regina Mills). Mas será que tudo é como contam? E se a realidade fosse outra? Já pensou que você passa a vida achando que conhece uma pessoa, e de repente esta pode te surpreender mostrando A OUTRA FACE?


	2. Chapter 1

Há muito tempo atrás, quando Regina ainda era rainha, ela havia mantido um romance secreto com o príncipe Encantado. Este por sua vez, sem saber acabou se apaixonando pela enteada da rainha e esta descobrindo a traição declarou guerra ao casal, a Rainha Má como foi intitulada por Branca de Neve lançou uma maldição contra todo o bosque. Regina estava grávida e quando teve a criança, ela foi raptada. Mesmo se arrependendo depois, ela não pode reverter o feitiço e sua maldição levou todos os personagens de conto de fadas para o mundo real. Neste mundo, os personagens não lembram quem são e tampouco podem desfrutar de finais felizes. Apenas uma pessoa poderá quebrar a maldição e o único que sabe disso é Rumplestiltiskin (Mr. Gold), o senhor das trevas traiu sua rainha e ajudou no sequestro de seu bebê. Antes da maldição, duas crianças foram colocadas em uma árvore que as transportaram para o mundo real, livrando-as da maldição.

25 de maio de 2014, dia do 28º aniversário de Emma. Ela é uma mulher loira de cabelos dourados e longos. Estatura mediana, corpo atlético e dona de um belo par de olhos azuis.

Já era noite quando chegou cambaleando pela casa. Os saltos a machucavam e diante do incomodo, a loira foi tirando os sapatos e jogando no corredor do apartamento. Sentou num banco do barzinho da sua casa, depositou um bolinho com uma mini vela acedendo-a e fechando os olhos para soprar e fazer um pedido em seguida.

Emma foi surpreendida pelo toque da campainha. Estranhada com aquela suposta visita, ela caminhou e abriu a porta.

—Olá! -Disse o menino entrando. A loira ficou observando-o caminhar para o interior da sua casa.

—Ah, pois não?

—Você é Emma Swan? -Disse o garoto caucasiano de olhos castanhos com cabelos lisos da cor dos seus olhos.

—Sou. Quem é você? -Perguntou curiosa.

—Meu nome é Henry. Eu sou o seu filho! -Respondeu entrando.

—Espera ai. Garoto?! Garoto? Garoto, eu não tenho filhos. Cadê os seus pais? -Replicou impaciente.

—Há dez anos você entregou um bebê para adoção? era eu! -Explicou deixando-a boquiaberta.

—Me dá um minuto! -Swan correu para o banheiro. Elevou a mão a boca para abafar o "Não pode ser!" que soltou. Assustada, nervosa, envergonhada, esperançosa e incrédulo... era assim que estava.

—Você tem suco? não importa, eu já achei! -Gritou do outro cômodo. A mulher respirou fundo e saiu, vendo-o com aquela garrafa descartável de 2 litros de suco, tomando o liquido diretamente do gargalo.

—Vou chamar a polícia para levar você para casa, garoto. -Informou cruzando os braços e dirigindo um olhar desafiador para ele.

—É melhor irmos embora! -Sugeriu.

—Pra onde? -Cruzando os braços.

—Quero que você venha comigo.

—Tudo bem, eu vou chamar a polícia! -Diz indo em busca do telefone, visivelmente abalada.

—Vou dizer a eles que você me sequestrou! -Replicou astuto.

—E vão acreditar porque eu sou sua mãe bioló ê faria isso? -Falou autoritária e descrente.

—Tenta! -Contestou fazendo a mulher revirar os olhos de inconformidade.

—Você é muito esperto. Mas tem uma coisa, eu tenho uma habilidade, eu sei quando alguém está mentindo e você está. -Retrucou vitoriosa, de pé em frente a ele. E começou a discar o número.

—Espera, não chama a polícia, por favor, vem pra casa comigo?! -Pediu.

—Onde fica a sua casa?

—Storybrooke Maine. -Declarou.

—Storybrooke, você tem certeza? -Reiterou sem saber onde ficava tal cidade.

—Hunrum.

—Tá, tudo bem. Eu te levo para Storybrooke. -Retrucou com sua pose investigativa e o menino sorriu satisfeito. Ambos entraram no carro simples e de modelo antigo da loira.

O menino ficou satisfeito, uma vez que sua mãe biológica chegasse à Storybrooke ele a faria mudar de ideia. Os dois foram para o Maine em silêncio. Para ela era difícil manter uma conversação com uma criança, ainda mais quando se tratava de alguém que ela abriu mão anos atrás.

Era madrugada, a lua cheia banhava o céu da cidade de Storybrooke quando Emma Swan a visualizou de dentro do seu fusca. O menino lhe ensinou o caminho da sua casa e estes pararam na frente dela.

—Chegamos, garoto! -Disse saindo do carro e dando a volta para ficar em frente a mansão luxuosa.

—Você vai ficar? -Perguntou apreensivo. A mulher se curvou, tocou seus joelhos ao ficar na altura do garoto e quando pensou em responder uma porta se abriu rapidamente. Uma mulher quase da sua estatura saiu correndo da casa e abraçou o menino.

—Você é má e não me ama! -Protestou antes de sair correndo para dentro da casa. O menino havia descoberto que era adotado e todavia não havia perdoado a mulher por esconder a verdade.

—Você é a mãe biológica do Henry? -Indagou com uma lágrima no rosto. Atrás da prefeita da cidade estava o xerife Graham.

—Oi. -Respondeu não muito segura.

—Vou ver como está o garoto! -Exclamou afim de deixá-las à sós.

—Vamos entrar?! -Disse em um tom convidativo, ao qual Emma gesticulou com a cabeça e a seguiu.

—Por que o menino me procurou? -Perguntou vendo-a colocar dois copos num console e preenchê-los com uísque e gelo.

—Não faço ideia. Adotei ele com três semanas e os documentos eram sigilosos. Me disseram que a mãe não queria ter contato. E o pai? -Inquiriu sem olhá-la nos olhos. Com sua postura séria e fria de sempre.

—Ele tem. -Respondeu incomodada.

—Devo me preocupar, srtª Swan? -Perguntou indiferente.

—Não, ele nem sabe da existência dele.

—Senhora prefeita, pode ficar tranquila. Fora o cansaço, o menino está bem! -Declarou o xerife descendo as escadas e vendo-as na entrada.

—Obrigada, xerife! -E o homem vai embora.

—Lamento muito o transtorno, não sei o que deu nele. -Argumenta a prefeita caminhando até o seu escritório.

—Crianças em crise, acontece muito. -Seguindo-a e se sentando num sofá.

—Desde que virei prefeita, equilibrar as coisas é um desafio. Você tem emprego?

—Me mantenho ocupada.

—Sou mãe solteira. Tenho que manter a ordem, então sou rigorosa. Quero que o Henry se dê bem na vida. Você acha que sou má por isso?

—Eu tenho certeza que ele só está dizendo isso por causa dos contos de fadas. -Explica tomando um gole do seu uísque.

—Que contos de fadas?

—Você sabe, o livro. Ele acha que todo mundo é um personagem do livro. E que o psicólogo dele é o Grilo Falante. -Diz dando uma risada e deixando Regina atônita.

—Desculpa, eu realmente n sei do que está falando.

—Sabe de uma coisa? não é da minha conta. Ele é seu filho e eu preciso ir embora. -Aclara terminando o seu uísque.

—É claro. -Levantando-se e abrindo a porta do escritório para a moça sair.

—Obrigada, miss Swan. -Diz formalmente. Acompanhando-a até a porta.

—Adeus! -Se despede.

Emma caminha até a saída e quando se vira sentindo que alguém a observa, vê que Henry está numa janela olhando-a. Quando ele nota que foi visto acaba saindo. Está chovendo, a loira dirige tranquilamente quando olha para o banco do carona e vê o tal livro que o menino tanto falou. Nele está escrito "ERA UMA VEZ".

—Garoto espertinho!

Quando Emma volta a olhar para a estrada vê um lobo no meio dela e tenta desviar. O carro acaba chocando contra a placa de entrada da cidade e a mulher bate a cabeça contra o volante, ficando inconsciente.

—Estou presa? é sério? eu não estava bêbada. -Diz abrindo os olhos e indo em direção à grade.

—As bebidas da Regina são mais fortes do que pensa. -Justifica Graham.

—Graham, o Henry sumiu. O que ela está fazendo aqui? -Pergunta a prefeita se aproximando e vendo a loira dentro da cela.

—Já procurou na casa dos amigos? checou os emails? sempre tem algo.

—Não, ele não tem amigos! -Afirma seca.

—Eu posso ajudar a encontrá-lo! -Se oferece.

—Tudo bem.

Emma vai à mansão Mills e checa o computador do garoto e vê que ele usou o cartão de Mary Margareth. A prefeita sai furiosa de sua casa e a loira a segue até a escola.

—Olá, quem é ela? -Pergunta curiosa sobre a outra mulher.

—Ela é a mãe do Henry. Como ousa dar o seu cartão de crédito para o meu filho a fugir? -Pergunta de forma hostil.

—O que? o meu cartão de crédito está... -Diz procurando na carteira e nota que não está lá. Ele é muito esperto. rsrs. Eu não sei. Não o ajudei, pensei que estava doente! -Justifica. Regina vai embora e as deixa ali.

—Me desculpe, se não fosse por mim você não estaria em problemas. É só que ele é uma criança especial, eu queria que ele se enturmasse ou que tivesse um pouco do que todos precisamos, esperança.

—Tudo bem. Por isso deu um livro pra ele?

—Livros nos faz imaginar, sonhar. E é tudo o que uma criança adotada precisa. Os órfãos sempre se perguntam "Por que os meus pais me abandonaram?"_-Explica naturalmente e depois se arrepende_. Oh me desculpa, eu não queria te julgar.

—Tudo bem. Você sabe onde ele está?

—No seu castelo. -Responde com um sorriso de canto de boca.

Emma procura o menino em um castelo na beira da praia e conversa com ele.

—Ei garoto, vim te buscar!

—Por favor, não me leva para lá. Ela é má e não me ama!

—Não fala isso, é claro que ela te ama. -Afirma se sentando ao lado dele.

—Não fica assim. Sei que se sente culpada quando está comigo, mas não tem problema. Eu sei que você fez o que era melhor pra mim, assim como os seus pais.

—É, tem razão quanto a você. Quanto aos meus pais, não sei se foi a melhor opção me jogar na sarjeta, nem me levaram para um hospital. Fiquei no meio da rua! -Conta com certa revolta.

—Não, eles te colocaram em uma árvore junto com outro bebê. Fica aqui comigo só uma semana?! -Pediu ao notá-la insegura.

—Vamos! -Se levantou e o menino a seguiu. Os dois chegaram à mansão e a mulher correu para recebê-lo. Hostil ele entrou na casa sem lhe dar atenção.

—Obrigada! -Responde Mills.

—Não por isso. Sabe, ontem foi o meu aniversário e o que eu pedi foi que não passasse esse dia sozinha, dai apareceu o Henry e... -Foi interrompida.

—Não pense que por encontrá-lo poderá voltar à sua vida. Eu troquei fraldas. Eu estive em cada malcriação e à cada febre dele durante 10 anos. Sugiro que vá embora, não tem respaldo legal para tê-lo. Você escolheu isso, srtª Swan. Não ouse se aproximar dele ou juro que a destruirei! -Ameaça e se encaminha para o interior da casa.

—Você o ama? -Pergunta antes de a mulher fechar a porta na sua cara.

—O que? Mas é claro que o amo, ele é MEU filho! -Responde e fecha a porta na cara da mulher.

Emma caminha até a pensão de Granny e se instala nela. Mr. Gold vai receber o aluguel e a conhece. A loira fica intrigada com aquele homem que a olha de forma estranha.

—Quem é ele?

—É o sr. Gold, ele é praticamente dono da cidade. -Responde Granny.

Depois disso a mulher vai para o seu quarto e se deita. Há duas quadras dali o menino admira o relógio parado e o vê funcionar pela primeira vez. O garoto sorri satisfeito. Enquanto isso, Regina revisa o livro encantado e percebe que faltam folhas. Indignada ela pergunta a Henry sobre o restante do livro e ele lhe explica que já o recebeu daquele jeito. Mills confessa que não gosta de Emma e tampouco daquele livro que diz que ela é má. O menino diz que ela não é a sua mãe, fazendo-a se sentir mal.

Na manhã seguinte, Regina fica enfurecida ao ver que o velho relógio voltou a funcionar e descobrir que a causa é Emma Swan. Ela vai até o pequeno hotel Granny e exige que a mulher vá embora. Ao ouvir um "Não", a prefeita declara guerra a loira que permanece com sua decisão desafiadora.


	3. Chapter 2

Regina decide ir visitar Gold naquela manhã diferente da cidade.

Regina: Eu acho que sabe. Quem é essa mulher, a mãe, essa... Emma Swan?

Sr. Gold: Eu diria que sabe exatamente quem ela é. Eu preciso ir agora.

Regina: Me diz o que você sabe sobre ela.

Sr. Gold: Não vou te dizer, minha cara. Então sugiro que me dê licença. Por favor.

A mulher ficou inquieta. Não confiava em ninguém e sentia que Gold estava escondendo algo, provavelmente nada bom. Aquela mulher não só era a mãe biológica do seu filho como também lhe trouxe lembranças de um passado que queria esquecer, um passado que lhe causou uma grande dor e um enorme vazio.

**- ANTES DA MALDIÇÃO-**

Malévola: Deve saber que nem mesmo o poder profano dela pode trazer seu amado de volta dos mortos. Já considerou um animal de estimação? Eles podem ser bastante reconfortantes.

Rainha Má: O meu único conforto é ver Branca de Neve e Encantado sofrerem.

Malévola: Bem, é noite de núpcias, duvido que eles estejam sofrendo agora.

Rainha Má: Amor é fraqueza, Malévola. Pensei que você sabia disso.

Malévola: Se você vai me matar, mate-me!

Rainha Má: Por que faria isso? Você é a minha única amiga.

Malévola: Não faça isso. Essa Maldição... Existem linhas que nem mesmo nós devemos cruzar. Todo poder vem com um preço. Aviso que você pagará um preço bem alto... Causará um enorme vazio dentro de você... Um vazio que nunca será capaz de preencher.

Rainha Má: Quem assim seja. -Diz sumindo em uma fumaça roxa.

A rainha então procura o sr. das Trevas para se assegurar de que será a única que se manterá no poder no outro mundo.

Rumplestiltskin: Nessa nova terra, sempre que eu te procurar por qualquer motivo, você vai atender a todos os meus pedidos. Você vai fazer o que eu disser. Contanto que eu diga, por favor.

Rainha Má: Você sabe que se eu tiver sucesso, você não vai lembrar de nada disso.

Rumplestiltskin: Ah, então... Qual é o problema? -Dito isso a rainha aceita o trato.

Rainha Má: Me diga o que é necessário.

Rumplestiltskin: O coração daquilo que você mais ama.

Rainha Má: O que mais amo morreu por causa da Branca de Neve.

Rumplestiltskin: Não há ninguém mais, que você realmente ame? Essa Maldição não vai ser fácil. Vingança nunca é. Você deve se fazer uma pergunta simples. Até onde está disposta a ir?

Rainha Má: Até onde for preciso. -Falou tocando seu ventre.

Rumplestiltskin: Então por favor, pare de desperdiçar o tempo de todos e faça logo. Você sabe o que ama. Se quer manter o seu poder, é melhor agir, alteza.

**em STORYBROOKE**

Henry não vai para a escola e acaba indo em busca do seu livro. O garoto vasculha sua casa e finalmente o encontra dentro de um velho baú da sua mãe. Chateado e sem outro lugar para ir, ele se esconde no pequeno hotel da vovó Granny até que Emma volte. Quando a prefeita vai buscar o garoto se surpreende dele novamente não estar lá. No centro da cidade o xerife encontra Emma admirando aquele relógio que estava parado na noite anterior. A mulher recordava das palavras de Archie (psicologo de Henry)"Tenha cuidado como você trata a crença dele. Destruir a imaginação dele seria... Seria devastador."

Graham: Então você decidiu ficar.

Emma: Observador. Isso é importante para um policial.

Graham: Boa notícia para os negócios turísticos, mas ruins para as placas locais. -Brincou.

Emma: Se é sobre as placas de não perturbe, não se preocupe. Não mexi nelas. Preciso ir. -Diz sorrindo e dando as costas ao homem.

NA PENSÃO GRANNY

—Onde está Emma Swan? -Pergunta com sua voz aguda. Ruby apenas a olha com certo temor.

—Estou aqui. Algum problema, prefeita? -Questiona surgindo atrás dela.

—O meu filho fugiu, provavelmente a srtª sabe aonde encontrá-lo. -Afirma encarando-a.

—Não!

A morena não diz nada e sai da recepção do pequeno hotel. Quando a mãe biológica entra no seu quarto se depara com o garoto assistindo.

—Como entrou aqui? -Inquiriu franzindo a testa e curiosa por saber as maranhas daquele menino astuto.

—A Ruby me deu a chave reserva sem que a Vovó soubesse. -Confessa maroto.

—Sua mãe está procurando você, garoto. -Informa cruzando os braços e estudando-o.

—Você acha que eu sou louco? -Indaga com certa decepção nos olhos.

—Não... você é um garoto especial. -Diz em um tom acolhedor.

—Sabia que estava aqui pra me ajudar.

—Isso mesmo, garoto. Eu estou. E nada, nem uma Maldição, vai me impedir.

—Agora tem que voltar para casa! -Aclara.

—Já que você vai ficar, eu vou. -Informa sorridente.

Regina mantém sua macieira no jardim da sua casa. É a mesma macieira que ela cuidava no palácio do Rei Leopoldo. A mulher colhe algumas maçãs e vai até a cozinha fazer uma das suas receitas favoritas "torta de maçã". Meia hora e a torta deixou seu aroma por toda a casa. A porta da mansão se abriu e ela viu o menino adentrar com Emma em seu percalço.

—Sabia que havia fugido para encontrá-la. -Disse escondendo o seu incomodo.

—Não está brava? -Perguntou o menino desconfiado.

—Não muito. Vá tomar o seu banho e logo conversamos. -Respondeu sincera. Na verdade havia imaginado tal atitude do garoto e tinha um plano em mente.

—Bom, eu vou embora. -Respondeu com certa formalidade.

—Ah, espere! -A mulher se retirou e foi até a copa. Quando voltou foi com algo em mãos. Leve essa torta de maçã, é minha especialidade.

—Não precisa se incomodar, Regina. -Diz vendo a mulher insistir que ela pegue a tora. A contragosto ela acaba recebendo.

—Obrigada. -Responde formal e educada.

—De nada, srtª Swan. -Contesta com um sorriso enigmático em seus lábios.

Emma sai dali em seu fusca amarelo e vai para o hotel. A loira toma um banho, lê um livro e acaba adormecendo. No dia seguinte é acordada por umas batidas fracas porém insistentes na porta do seu quarto.

—Você vai me levar ao colégio. -Informa com a mochila nas costas.

—Por que sua mãe não o leva? -Diz óbvia.

—Quem te deu essa torta? -Indaga curioso.

—A sua mãe ontem a noite. -Responde esfregando os olhos e tentando "acordar" de verdade.

—Não coma. Está envenenada! -Declara aflito.

—Henry? isso já está indo longe demais. Não tem contos de fadas e nem a sua mãe é uma bruxa má. -Responde indignada. Tinha que trazê-lo à realidade.

—Então eu vou provar que falo a verdade. Eu sei que o herói nunca acredita na primeira vez. Se acreditasse, não seria uma boa história. -Afirma antes de comer um pedaço da torta. Emma apenas sorri e o olha curiosa. O sorriso da mulher desaparece quando ele cai no chão. Desesperada ela grita pelo nome do menino e não tendo resposta o carrega até o fusca amarelo.

No hospital Whale não sabe o que está acontecendo de fato com a criança, esta piora cada vez mais. Regina chega angustiada ao hospital e o vê desacordado, gélido e sem aquele brilho esperançoso no rosto.

O menino sofre uma parada cardíaca diante das duas mulheres. A equipe médica tenta reanimá-lo mas ele falece. Devastada, Regina se deixa cair ajoelhada no chão. Emma por sua vez alisa o rostinho do garoto, sentindo que fez a pior escolha da sua vida ao dá-lo para adoção e que mais uma vez estava só, a mulher deixa verter uma lágrima e beija com imenso amor aquela criança que lhe trouxe esperança no dia do seu aniversário, a mesma criança que salvou a sua vida. Já não conseguia controlar o choro, nem as suas emoções. Estava entregue naquela imensa tristeza e dor da perda.

—Eu amo você, Henry.

CONTINUA


	4. Chapter 3

Henry abriu seus olhos e encontrou uma Emma Swan emocionada. Whale e Regina assistiam a cena embasbacados. Pela cidade de Storybrooke uma onda de energia atravessava as ruas, algo novo mas que trouxe consigo a alegria e a memória de todos de volta. Um coração foi partido neste dia e muitos outros foram restaurados. O príncipe Encantado (David) que estava imóvel em uma cama despertara. August (O Pinoccio) correu pelas ruas da cidade à procura de rostos conhecidos.

NO HOSPITAL

—Eu também te amo! -Respondeu aquela voz infantil.

—Henry?! -Disse a morena afastando a loira e abraçando-o. Não importa o que digam. Eu sempre amei você e continuarei amando! -Declara olhando-o diretamente nos olhos. O menino parece indiferente.

—Você quebrou a maldição! -Explica ao ver Branca chegar com Leroy e Ruby.

—Acho melhor se esconder, Regina. -Aconselha Swan ao ver que alguns habitantes estão com cara de poucos amigos. Se ela era mesmo a Rainha Má, seria linchada se não saísse dali.

A prefeita dirigiu um último olhar para Henry e saiu. Se antes era Branca quem fugia da Madrasta Má, agora lhe tocava trocar de lugar com ela. A noite chegou silenciosa e vazia para a rainha. Depois de fazer fazer uma lasanha, a mulher se retirou da cozinha, não conseguia pensar em outra coisa senão em como estaria Henry. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ouvir um barulho estranho em seu jardim. Regina olhou pela janela e viu um homem de olhos olhos claros, cabelos curtos porém alto. Era sexy sem dúvida alguma e seu olhar desafiador para a janela instigou a curiosidade da prefeita. Ousada e com marra ela saiu ao seu encontro.

—O que quer?

—Que você lute. Que mostre que há algo mais além do apelido que lhe deram! -Disse o homem sem demonstrar quaisquer resquício de ódio.

—Eu já perdi o Henry. Já perdi a única coisa que me importo, para que eu iria mudar a visão que esses personagens de contos de fadas tem de mim?! -Retrucou rancorosa com sua voz aguda.

—Mas você pode encontrar uma nova razão. Todos ganhamos uma segunda chance, Regina. Você só precisa abrir os seus olhos para vê-la!

—É uma pena porque há muito tempo os meus olhos estão fechados! -Aclarou e August pode notar que não havia brilho naqueles olhos e nem esperança na sua alma.

—Só porque a pessoa que você amou fracassou com você, não significa que você tenha de deixar de amar. Não deixe que eles decidam por você! -Respondeu e deu as costas a ela para ir embora. Mills ficou refletindo sobre aquelas palavras.

NO HOSPITAL

O príncipe James procurou sua esposa Branca de Neve por toda a cidade e finalmente se deparou com ela no hospital.

—Você me encontrou! -Declarou a mulher antes de beijá-lo e ele corresponder.

—É como no livro. -Afirmou o menino extasiado ao ver os dois. Emma apenas sorriu. A loira estava pensativa, aquilo tudo era absurdo demais e tinha que falar com Regina.

—Sempre vou te encontrar! -Exclamou o homem loiro de olhos verdes admirando-a.

—Precisamos encontrar a Regina e puni-la! -Declarou sem se preocupar com quem os escutava.

—Todos vamos na casa daquela bruxa agora à noite. Vamos dar um jeito nela! -Avisou Leroy sob o olhar atento de Whale, Emma, Henry e o casal da realeza.

—Com todo respeito, ninguém vai tocar na Regina! -Bradou Swan.

—Você não a conhece. Ela é a razão de todos estarmos fora do nosso lar e de não termos os nossos finais felizes. Ela é má! -Esbravejou descontrolada.

—Talvez você precise se olhar bem no espelho! -Replicou olhando-a fixamente em seus olhos. Se sentia estranha mas não sabia distinguir seus sentimentos bons e ruins.

—Não podem fazer mal à minha mãe?! -Explicou o menino chocado.

—Nós não iremos. -Afirmou James tentando acabar com a tensão. Branca (Mary) o puxou para fora do quarto. Whale e Leroy também se retiraram, o anão estava ali por sua amiga "princesa" e Whale foi revisar o garoto e lhe dar alta.

Uma vez que teve alta, Henry foi levado por Emma até o Granny's para tomar um chocolate com canela. O restaurante (pensão)estava tranquilo e eles dialogaram sobre o que acontecera.

—Talvez ela só precise de alguém que acredite nela. -Fala a loira ao menino. Por mais que detestasse a ideia de vê-lo ao lado da mulher, não podia evitar que o fizesse, afinal, ela tinha a guarda do menino legalmente e por pior que fosse, o havia educado e amado.

MANSÃO MILLS

—Gostando de recordar os velhos tempos, alteza? -Implicou Mr. Gold com aquele ar sarcástico.

—Ficar sozinha é o melhor. -Contestou de maneira indiferente. Ela entendia aquele sarcasmo do Crocodilo e não podia negar que lhe doía, mas se curvaria diante de ninguém.

—É uma excelente escolha, minha cara. Vim lhe avisar que os habitantes estão vindo para cá, receio que não seja para tomar um suco de maçã?! -Revelou depositando seu olhar sombrio e ambicioso naquela figura feminina.

—Não se preocupe com a minha segurança, Mr. Gold. Sei me cuidar muito bem! -Proferiu esboçando um sorriso malicioso.

—Sendo assim, boa sorte, minha cara. -Disse antes de sumir.

Regina se sentiu insegura ao ver o seu filho adotivo e Emma Swan aparecerem em sua porta.

—Henry?! -Pronunciou e o abraçou de forma natural.

—Todos fazemos algo que nos arrependemos. -Dispara o menino ainda envolvido nos braços da morena. Ao ouvi-lo Regina se emociona e acaba deixando uma lágrima verter dos seus olhos.

—Me desculpe, é que eu não sei bem como é amar. -Revela com a voz embargada.

Emma apenas observa a cena e chega à conclusão de que o amor é uma espécie de mistério que carece ser sempre desvendado. O momento é interrompido por ruídos e vozes que provém do lado de fora da casa. Uma dezena de pessoas estavam ali com tochas e outros tipos de armas.

—Saia sua bruxa má, você não vai poder escapar! -Gritava Leroy.

CONTINUA


	5. Chapter 4

—Algum esconderijo em mente? –Indagou a loura ao ver que não restava outra saída a não ser fugirem pelos fundos.

—Por quem me toma, srtª Swan? Não vou sair daqui fugida. Eu sou a prefeita desta cidade. Eu mando em todos aqui e eles tem que me respeitar! –Respondeu com seu tom suave, porém carregado de soberba.

—É melhor se entregar, Regina. –Gritou Graham do lado de fora. Ele também estava com aqueles palermas. Pensou Mills. Sua fúria só aumentava e podia sentir um respingo de magia no seu corpo.

—Mãe, nós podemos ir para as minas até eles se acalmarem. Se você me ama de verdade, ficará com o que é bom, do contrário ficará só com o que é mal e assim sofrerá! –Ponderou o garoto que refletia angustia em seus olhos.

—Vamos! –Exclamou em seu tom autoritário habitual ao ouvir que os invasores forjavam a porta de entrada da casa.

Emma foi à frente de Henry e Regina para se certificar de que não havia ninguém nos fundos da casa. Ao abrir com cuidado a porta chocou com um homem. Seus olhos azuis capturaram os dele e uma energia estranha, porém acolhedora tomou conta do ambiente.

—Venham comigo! –Ordenou o homem de cabelos castanhos claros e tez branca. Henry apenas sorriu aliviado, ele o reconhecia do seu livro e claro, o vira algumas vezes pela cidade.

Regina deu um olhar de consentimento para Swan e os três deram alguns passos até que de repente foram cercados pelos cidadãos de Storybrooke. Pouco a pouco os que estavam na frente da casa surgiam no local para cercá-las ainda mais.

—Vocês não vão a lugar algum! –Avisou David com ar de superioridade. Emma deu um passo à frente protegendo Regina e Henry. August ficou ao seu lado formando aquela barreira praticamente inútil diante de tantos "inimigos".

—Se sabem o que é melhor para vocês, sugiro que vão para as suas casas. Lembre-se que ainda mando nesta cidade! –Sugeriu com certa arrogância. Seu sangue fervia diante de tanta desobediência e provocação.

—Você não manda em nada, Regina. Vai apodrecer numa prisão que iremos colocá-la! –Ameaça Ruby.

—Prendam-na! –Ordena David que age como se estivesse em seu reino. Leroy, Archie, Jefferson e Graham circundam o quarteto.

—É melhor que seja um fã de MMA ou que saiba lutar! –Afirma Swan antes de derrubar Graham com um golpe de Muay thai. Henry fica boquiaberto com a força da sua mãe biológica. August luta contra Archie e derruba-o alguns minutos depois. Leroy sorrateiro atraca Regina pelas costas com a ajuda de Branca.

—Não vai escapar dessa vez, Regina. –Afirma Mary Margareth com ar vitorioso. Emma se interpõe entre o casal e Regina.

—Soltem-na!

_Ninguém aqui vive no tempo das cavernas. Se ela errou, mas está arrependida!_

Antes que August possa fazer qualquer coisa para ajudar, David usa algo que Mr Gold lhe deu para poder deter Regina e àqueles que se interpusessem na batalha. Emma aproveita um momento de distração de Mary Margareth e safa sua "inimiga" das garras daqueles dois que exalam ódio por todos os seus poros.

—Eu sinto muito que tenha escolhido o lado errado, Emma terá que pagar pelos seus atos!–Declara ao ver que ela conseguiu livrar Regina. O homem acaba abrindo um portal sob os pés das duas mulheres.

—Não! –Grita August se jogando no portal que está se fechando.

—Mãe! –Brada o garoto desesperado sendo segurado pela vovó Granny. Lágrimas brotam de seus olhos pequeninos e puxados.

—A vida nem sempre tem um final feliz, sinto muito, querido!

—Ceder ao seu lado sombrio não vai trazer a felicidade que você perdeu. O bem sempre vence no final! –Argumenta o menino em tom reprovador.

—Nós somos "o bem", Henry. –Afirma David audacioso.

—Viver de aparências é uma grande armadilha... A falsidade conhece muitas combinações para enganar até as pessoas mais honestas e puras! –Replica o menino.

NO BOSQUE ENCANTADO

Regina e Emma haviam despertado no meio da densa floresta do mundo encantado.

—Não faça nenhum barulho! –Fala ao ouvir um barulho de cavalos. A loira apenas revira os olhos de inconformidade. As duas mulheres observaram aqueles homens com armaduras em cavalos bem cuidados e puros. Emma não mal piscava os olhos, estava impactada com aquela cena típica de Tróia. De repente ela vê uma mulher de cabelos lisos, negros, com uma maquiagem forte e arrogância exorbitante sair da carruagem.

—É você. Regina... é você?! –balbucia com os olhos arregalados. Se a postura indiferente, autoritária e até apática de Regina Mills lhe intimidava às vezes, ver aquela sua outra versão a aterrorizava. Era uma mulher aparentemente fria, petulante e sem quaisquer resquícios de sentimentalismo ou moralidade.

—Sim sou eu! –Responde seca e olhando-a de forma atravessada. De repente Emma sente algo picar sua pele e de maneira instantânea se movimenta bruscamente entre a sarça fazendo com que os solados a veja.

—Não podia deixar sua sarna só por um momento, não é?! –Reclama inconformada.

—Uma co-cobra. Acho... –Diz vendo o rosto da rainha se tornar uma imagem embaçada. Regina fica tensa ao ver que os soldados se aproximam cada vez mais.

—Não ouse dormir agora, Miss Swan, esse não é um bom momento pra ensaiar _"a bela adormecida!" _–Profere dando leve tapa no rosto da mulher a fim de mantê-la desperta. O que Regina não percebe é que um homem se acerca das duas e as tem vulneráveis.


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Regina estava atordoada, não sabia por que, mas estava preocupada por Emma.

—Aqui! –Bradou o cavalheiro aos outros. Estava chocado com a mulher que parecia com sua majestade. Regina gelou ao perceber que outra vez estava encurralada e agora sem a ajuda da salvadora. Não tinha outra opção a não ser correr e isso talvez acarretasse em sua morte. Iria deixar a loura ali e se virar.

—Ajude-nos, por favor?! –Pediu com ar vitimado. Aparentemente indefesa. Os olhos negros do homem a estudaram e enquanto ele se virou para olhar se os outros estavam chegando, Regina marcou carreira. Suas pernas pequenas lograram escapar por uma trilha escondida na floresta.

Sentia-se culpada por haver deixado a loira nas mãos dos soldados, foi então que se virou e decidiu voltar em busca da suposta filha de Branca e Encantado. Não deu mais que dois passos...

—Regina?! –Chamou August.

—August? Como você...

—Eu passei pelo portal, escute. Estamos no passado, pouco antes da maldição atingir o mundo encantado! –Exclama deixando a morena estupefata.

—Então... Eu estou... –Balbuciava enigmática. O homem de rosto largo e barba rala a olhava confuso.

—Precisamos sair daqui, não podemos alterar o futuro. Onde está Emma?

—Com os soldados. Precisei fugir ou estaríamos perdidos agora. –Diz tentando raciocinar.

—Como pode deixá-la sozinha? Meu Deus, Regina! –Bradou descontente.

—Não tive escolha. O que queria que eu fizesse? Que a carregasse nas costas como um cavalo? Oh por favor, ela estava inconsciente!

—Vamos atrás dela. –Disse antes de se adiantar na caminhada. A prefeita de Storybrooke o seguiu.

**NO CASTELO DA EVIL QUEEN**

—É uma forasteira muito estranha... –Diz analisando a roupa muito "futurista" e de péssimo gosto da loura.

—Deve ser uma bruxa, majestade?! –Retruca o seu velho pai e serviçal Henry.

—Está envenenada. –Afirma a rainha ao ver o suor lavar o corpo de Swan assim como uma febre alta. —Não há nada de atraente em matar uma moribunda. Dê um antídoto a ela e prendam-na no calabouço! –Ordena antes de sair e ir para seus aposentos reais.

Regina se olhava no espelho grande do seu quarto. Sorria ao ver sua barriga, estava grande e a qualquer momento a criança poderia nascer.

**NA FLORESTA**

—Ora, ora. Você já foi mais cordial e educado, Hook. –Disse mirando-o de reolho.

—Não depois que vossa majestade me traiu. –Replicou tomando um gole de rum em seguida. August apenas o observava. Aquele plano de Regina era muito arriscado.

—Bem, isso não vem ao caso, agora. Preciso que me arrume pó mágico.

—E para que quer pó mágico se tem poderes que superam o pozinho das fadas?

—Isso não lhe interessa! –Respondeu impaciente.

—E o que ganho em troca? –Inquire interessado. Pouco lhe importava aquelas vestes da mulher ou o que ela pretendia fazer, ele só desejava _uma coisa_ e ela podia ser muito útil.

—O crocodilo! –Respondeu soltando um risinho maléfico.

—Daqui à uma hora me encontre no Jolly Roger.

—Não, quero que esteja no castelo! –Adverte antes de dar as costas ao homem.

Quando os dois se afastavam dali...

—O que pretende? Se ele for ao castelo encontrará a sua outra versão e estará tudo perdido! –Pondera o homem caucasiano de olhos claros.

—Sei o que estou fazendo, por enquanto, iremos ao castelo! –Declara determinada.

—E como fará para dar ao Capitão Gancho o que ele quer? Supõe-se que não tem magia aqui?!

—Limite-se as minhas instruções, boneco de madeira. –Diz em um tom seco. Os dois ficam paralisados ao ver as sombras cobrindo pouco a pouco a floresta.

**NO CASTELO**

As nuvens acinzentadas se aproximavam com um toque roxo, a maldição se aproximava com pressa. A Rainha mal terminou de olhar para o horizonte e começou a sentir as contrações...

—Henry?! –Grita ao sentir que sua bolsa estourou. Precisava de ajuda. O pai da rainha acercou-se com pressa ajudando-a a acostar-se na cama. A mulher estava extasiada, sentia um misto de alegria e profunda dor ao dar-se conta de que traria um ser inocente ao mundo.

—Vou chamar a Granny! –Avisou o homem preocupado.

—Não... n-n-a-o vai d-dar tempo. –Diz com dificuldade.

—Dizem que o sacrifício é a medida do amor verdadeiro, alteza. –Declara Rumplestiltiskin surpreendendo-os com sua presença.

—Saia daqui! –Ordena o mordomo com repulsa daquele homem com olhar ganancioso e de imagem diabólica.

Não! _–Protesta Regina que segura a mão do pai._Ajude-mee lhe darei o que desejar! –Afirmou fazendo caretas a cada vez que sentia uma contração.

—Hihi. Claro que dará.

Você vá buscar uma dessas diabas que tem como escravas! –Ordena ao ancião que obedece ao ver que Sua Majestade concorda.

Uma serviçal encarregou-se do parto de Sua Majestade, porém, assim que o bebê veio ao mundo a Evil Queen perdeu a consciência. A Regina do futuro e August caminhavam cuidadosamente pelo castelo atrás de alguma pista de Emma quando a mulher viu Rumples matar seu pai e carregar um bebê com ele.

—Encontre-a, preciso segui-lo. Encontraremos-nos no calabouço! –Sussurrou ao homem que perplexo atendeu ao seu "pedido".

Regina sorrateiramente seguiu-o com dificuldade. O homem foi até uma cabana na floresta...

—Encantando? –Disse baixinho ao ver Mr. Gold entregar a criança ao príncipe. Vira quando Branca saiu de dentro da cabana com outro bebê nos braços e eles seguiram até uma grande árvore. O vento forte fazia um ruído extravagante que causava medo nos personagens de conto de fadas. Faltava muito pouco para serem atingidos pela maldição. Branca envolveu o bebê que David carregava com uma manta branca bordada e em seguida o depositou no interior daquela árvore...

—Não! –Gritou uma Regina desesperada, seu peito explodia de angústia. Sabia que aquele bebê era o dela. Sentiu suas emoções se intensificarem e com elas sua magia surgir. O trio olhou com estranheza aquela figura feminina.

—Regina? –Disse David confuso, não reconhecia "aquela" Regina. Estava muito diferente.

—Devolvam o meu bebê! –Disse em um tom ameaçador.

—**Uma pessoa que não luta por aquilo que quer, não merece nada.** –Desdenha o senhor das trevas.


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

—Suportarei qualquer veneno que me tire a vida, mas nenhum que me tire o amor verdadeiro outra vez. –Disse de alma e peito lavado. Aquela era a sua chance de mudar o futuro, de irromper com a solidão que vivera todos esses anos. De se redimir.

—Não se pode perder aquilo que nunca se teve, Regina! –Protestou David. A rainha apenas usou de sua magia para lançá-lo longe, enquanto Branca correu com a ajuda de Leroy e colocou um dos bebês dentro da árvore encantada pelas fadas e esculpida por Gepeto. Iria colocar a outra criança.

—_Amor é como uma chama delicada. Quando se apaga, acaba-se para sempre. –Disse_Rumplestiltskin_tentando persuadi-la._

—_Não ter alguém. Essa é a pior maldição de todas. Não vou permitir que jogue comigo outra vez! –Diz movendo suas mãos..._

—_Tome cuidado. Emoções podem nos levar a caminhos perigosos. –Adverte notando a ira da sua ex-aluna. Ela lhe lança um feitiço e ele se livra desaparecendo. Branca ia fechar a pequena porta da árvore quando Regina a lançou há metros dali. A morena caminhou até a árvore e viu duas crianças, a princípio ficou em dúvida de qual seria a sua, então, seu coração falou mais alto e ela a reconhecera..._

—Regina?! –Grita uma voz exasperada por trás dela. A mulher pega a criança nos braços e se volta para encarar a figura que a chama. O vento forte ruía e as árvores começavam a balançar seus galhos freneticamente, a maldição estava a poucos minutos de implodir sobre o bosque.

—Onde está Emma? –Indagou a August que chegou amarfanhado.

—A Rainha... Ela vai executá-la. –Avisou com dificuldade, sem ar. Tocando os joelhos e comprimindo os pulmões atrás de todo oxigênio que perdera em sua frenética corrida.

—Vamos lá! –Disse ainda com o bebê nos braços, pretendia levá-la.

—O que está fazendo? Temos que ir embora. O Capitão Gancho esta nos esperando no castelo com o pó, não podemos levar essa criança! –Explica vendo a vontade de Regina de continuar com a menina.

—Não posso perdê-la novamente?! –Declara olhando aquela criança de olhos claros. Tinha os traços de David. Além dele lhe recordava alguém.

—Sabe que se levá-la, alterará o futuro. –Aclara. A mulher engole a seco as palavras dele. Deposita um beijo na menina e pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, uma lágrima percorre o rosto da implacável Regina Mills.

—Por mais que doa, preciso da minha dor. Ela faz de mim, quem eu sou. –Explica e as íris da pequena se encontram com as dela. A menina sorri e com sua mão pequenina toca o rosto da mãe. Regina a devolve para a "árvore" encantada e fecha a pequena porta. Pela primeira vez August vê o lado humano da Rainha Má e fica tocado, ele a observa calado. A mulher caminhou alguns metros e voltou-se para mirar novamente aquele portal de madeira que haviam feito para a sua pequena. Ouviu o choro da menina, embora sua vontade fosse voltar lá e mudar tudo, tê-la consigo. Regina sabia que corria o risco de perder Henry para sempre, ou talvez, talvez ele nem existisse quando voltasse para casa. Um pequeno deslize e tudo que conhecia, tudo o que tinha construído poderia ser destruído. O silêncio permeou o ambiente e com sua mágica recém devolvida, a morena ainda anestesiada, guardada dentro da sua carcaça de rejeição, indignação e dor, os levou para o Castelo.

**NO CASTELO**

—Diga-me de onde veio? –Pergunta apoderada de uma bola de fogo a Emma, que esta totalmente presa por correntes grossas nos pés e atada contra um tronco grosso de madeira. Swan estava de olhos arregalados, o medo florescia como erva - daninha em um jardim abandonado e ainda assim ela não se preocupava em responder, o que aumentava ainda mais a ira da Rainha. Em determinado momento, a loira fechou os olhos e desejou acordar daquele pesadelo. Sabia que magia não existia e que tudo não passava de uma jogada do se inconsciente, devia estar bêbada, dopada ou até mesmo inundada pelas fantasias plantadas por seu filho Henry.

Sem pensar duas vezes, a Rainha lançou contra a mulher uma bola de fogo, que foi bruscamente esquivada por Regina (futuro). Ela estava escondida. Iria distrair o seu homônimo enquanto August resgatava Swan. E achando que a bola havia falhado, a Rainha Má desconfiada lançou outra e sob o olhar perplexo da loura, uma vez mais, seu feitiço foi abortivo.

—Mas o que está acontecendo?! –Fez uma retórica. Regina sorria atrás da coluna, de repente viu August colapsar antes de chegar até Emma e o sorriso divertido desfez-se por completo. O baque atraiu os guardas da realeza e a Sua Majestade, impiedosa, arrogante e sedenta por vingança atraiu o corpo masculino até ela. —O bonequinho de madeira, como pode estar tão velho? E humano? –Questionou a si mesma em voz alta, reconhecendo-o. E de imediato montou todo o quebra-cabeça: eles vinham do futuro.

—Essa sua parede pode afastá-la da dor, mas também pode afastá-la do amor, alteza. –Disse Hook carregado de sarcasmo.

—Como ousa invadir o meu reino?! –Retruca a mulher hostil.

—Ora, não foi você quem desejou a minha presença? –Contrapôs ambíguo.

August estava se transformando em madeira, seus pés estavam imobilizados e pouco a pouco estava ficando sem respiração.

—A-agu-st?! –Sussurrou a loira com o pouco de força que lhe restava. A Rainha Má voltou-se para encará-la e com um manuseio soltou-a das amarras começando a esmagar seu pescoço. Iria aniquilá-la junto com sua amargura.

—Pare! –Disseram em uníssono Hook e a outra voz aguda e conhecida. O capitão fez um pedido, mas a outra voz... A outra voz parecia haver lhe dado uma ordem. Seria seu subconsciente? Seus olhos negros fulminantes ficaram no formato de pratos fundos, espantados buscaram de onde emanava aquela voz e ao captar a imagem que mais parecia um reflexo seu, a rainha lançou Emma contra uma coluna e esta perdeu a razão.

As grandes portas do palácio rangeram antes de abrir-se e trazer a tempestuosa ventania. Mas as duas mulheres pareciam não se importar com a maldição que se apossava dos arredores e não tardaria em atingi-las em cheio. Hook correu para socorrer aquela mulher tão misteriosa e atraente. A saudade de Milah lhe invadiu o coração e ele viu-a nela.

—_O amor irá uni-las novamente, não precisa matar mais ninguém. –Diz Regina a sua homônima. _

—O amor é como uma chama delicada e quando ele se apaga, é pra sempre. –Revida deixando transparecer sua magoa e lançando um feitiço para aprisionar Mills, mas ela tenta medir forças com a rainha. Uma tenta jogar o feitiço contra a outra.

—As pessoas vão te dizer quem você é a sua vida inteira. Você tem que revidar dizendo - Não, essa sou eu. - Você quer que as pessoas te enxerguem diferente? Faça com que elas enxerguem. Você quer mudar as coisas? Você vai ter que sair e mudá-las você mesma. Porque não existem fadas madrinhas capazes de mudar caráter ou mentes. –Explicou Regina perdendo as forças, ela seria encarcerada naquele maldito espelho e não retornaria para casa, assim como os outros. Mudou o destino de todos sem querer. Sua homônima tinha um grande campo de forças ao redor do coração, era impossível penetrá-lo e a compreendia, perder alguém era terrível e nada poderia fazê-la se sentir diferente naquele momento. Vendo que a mulher não se cansava e que ao contrário dela, sua magia se esvairia pelos dedos, Regina se rendeu e estava prestes a receber o seu sortilégio quando um corpo se jogou no centro e recebeu o encantamento.

—Não! –Bradou August que se arrastou para chegar até Regina.


	8. Chapter 7

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma sofreu o impacto da magia negra, poderosa. Regina ficou boquiaberta tentando assimilar a atitude da mãe biológica de Henry. Hook aproximou da filha de Cora e abismou-se com a relutância de Emma que sofria as conseqüências do seu ato em seu corpo fragilizado e agora com uma costela quebrada devido ao forte impacto contra o chão. Mills não ouviu August e ajoelhou-se para ver o estado de sua rival./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Swan, por que adora se meter em tudo?! –Vociferava sustentando a cabeça da mulher em sua coxa, vendo sua feição de dor e seus olhos suplicantes pedirem ajuda.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Own, lamento interromper esse momento tão enternecedor, mas detesto rebelados.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A Evil Queen preparou-se mais uma vez e desta, não deixaria que aquela insolente saísse viva. A Maldição estava há poucos metros, alguns segundos, e tudo acabaria para todos. Inclusive para Hook, que na realidade não deveria estar ali naquele momento.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos, Swan, melhore! –Vociferava usando suas mãos para saná-la e fazê-la reagir positivamente. Mas já não havia magia em Regina Mills (Futuro), algo havia mudado. Colocou-se de pé e encarou a sua homônima sentindo compaixão por si mesma, pelo que havia se tornado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"E em uma fração de segundos antes de a Rainha lançar uma bola de fogo bem preparada para acabar com quem estivesse em seu caminho, principalmente com aquelas duas mulheres, eis que August com dificuldade puxou Regina pelo calcanhar derrubando-a e abriu um portal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Um filme passou diante dos olhos da morena que era sugada pelo portal enquanto se sustentava na perna de Emma. A Evil Queen astuta e impiedosa, não permitiu que Regina puxasse a loira, segurando-a com uma magia descomunal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Swan?! –Disse uma Regina desesperada. Era estranha a maneira como se sentia agora. Estava mais vulnerável, mais aberta depois de lembrar-se da oportunidade que teve de conhecer a filha e depois de ver que sua inimiga salvara-lhe a vida. Mesmo esforçando-se para não se deixar levar para outro mundo naquele momento, a mão da prefeita deslizou e ela acabou soltando A Salvadora, deixando-a a própria sorte, ou melhor, à própria morte. —Não! –Bradou exasperada, antes de sumir naquela luminosidade amarela e infinita.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O Capitão Gancho ouviu a sonora risada da Rainha Má e aproveitando seu fascínio distrativo a empurrou contra a parede, fazendo-a desnorteasse e soltar Emma. Como um pirata, ele havia conseguido um pouco de pó capaz de abrir um pequeno portal. A maldição invadiu o castelo como era o previsto e atraco à Emma, ele lançou-se no "caminho" mágico deixando tudo para trás.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nãooooo! –Gritou uma Rainha inconformada com a derrocada diante daqueles malditos vermes que a desafiaram. Logo foi atingida pela maldição que ela mesma distribuíra e desaparecera como todos os outros, cumprindo a fábula escrita no livro de Henry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"EM STORYBROOKE – Maine.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Os habitantes da cidadezinha criada pela Rainha Má estavam tensos. Apesar de se recordarem de quem eram e de haver banido Regina daquele lugar não conseguiam ser felizes. David não conseguia tirar da cabeça as palavras do menino e Branca tentava a todo custo fazê-lo esquecer-se disso, mas era em vão. Algo dentro do homem não se satisfazia com aquela realidade, lhe faltava algo, sentia-se vazio.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sinto que está distante, David. –Falava olhando-o com doçura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, é só que... –Diz sendo interrompido por Gold.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Amar a pessoa certa e voltar-se contra ela é a pior tragédia, não acha, príncipe? –Comenta cínico. O homem de tez clara apenas o encara.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que faz aqui, Sr. Gold? Não deveria estar em sua loja maquinando seu próximo "acordo"? –Pergunta contrariada diante da presença do Sr. Das Trevas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Certamente, minha cara. Entretanto, pensei que um portal aberto recentemente seria algo curioso o bastante para atrair vossa atenção! –Discorre divertindo-se com a cara de surpresa e medo de todos do Granny's.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A minha mãe, elas voltaram? –Questiona Henry animado e esperançoso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como? Você me garantiu que ela seria enviada para terras longínquas e que jamais voltaríamos a vê-la, Gold. Não devia ter confiado em você outra vez, já que o seu plano de destruí-la antes da maldição foi um fracasso! –Falou Mary Margareth com um tom de voz fora do habitual, bastante enfadada, deixando a todos desconcertados.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas, afinal, está com o seu "príncipe", não está, queridinha? –Retruca satírico.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Fez um trato com ele pra ficar comigo? –Perguntou abismado, era astuto e compreendia os joguinhos de Gold.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, quer dizer, fiz. O que importa? Estamos juntos, não é isso o que queríamos? –Replica buscando compreensão naqueles olhos que refletia uma relva que conhecera há anos no bosque encantado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Às vezes as ilusões são melhores que a realidade. –Sussurra Hopper (O Grilo Falante).p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu não sei! –Exclama um Encantado confundido.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho melhor irmos ver quem atravessou o portal. –Sugere Graham.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Claro! –Concorda Ruby (A Loba) e, por conseguinte os outros.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu vou com você! –Diz Henry tocando no braço do xerife.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, garoto. Não sabemos o que ou quem vamos encontrar lá?! –Explica David barrando-o e se agachando para ficar na altura dele.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É a minha mãe, a Emma e o August. Eu tenho certeza que são eles e se não quer que eu vá é porque pretende fazer mal a eles. –Afirma num misto de raiva e frustração, cruzando seus pequenos braços.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ouça Henry, se for mesmo eles, eu prometo que não farei mal algum a Emma. –Promete sincero e o menino fica mais aliviado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Se for a bruxa tem de acabar com ela! –Resmunga Leroy atrás deles.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você não entende não, é? Foi a Branca de Neve quem destruiu a felicidade da minha mãe. Veja! –Sai em defesa da Rainha Má.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A Rainha Má envenenou a Branca e nós vimos tudo, menino. Se não fosse o príncipe, ela não estaria aqui! –Retrucou zangado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, porque ela havia perdido Daniel, depois a Branca roubou o noivo dela e antes que a maldição fosse concretizada, Branca de Neve se aliou à Rumplestiltiskin para tomar o bebê da minha mãe e garantir que ela nunca seria perdoada ou que o David voltasse a procurá-la. Leia atentamente o livro e verá que digo a verdade. –Corrige deixando todos chocados e um grande burburinho formando-se atrás do trio.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Temos que ir! –Avisa Graham ao olhar pela janela e notar que o portal havia se fechado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quando voltar, eu vou conversar com a Branca para esclarecermos tudo. –Diz o príncipe segurando o menino pelos ombros e em seguida olhando para aquela mulher.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"NA FLORESTAp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"David, Graham e Rumples caminhavam esmiuçando cada buraco daquele pedaço de mata espessa. Deparou-se com uma mulher ajoelhada tentando aparentemente reanimar um homem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina? –Chamou e a mulher se virou para ver quem era, embora conhecesse aquela voz, precisava assegurar-se.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Banir já foi um método mais seguro. –Resmungou Mr. Gold.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que houve com o August? –Perguntou o príncipe ignorando o Sr. Das Trevas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está voltando a ser um boneco de madeira. –Explicou a morena com olhar compassivo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você... Você fez isso não foi? –Esbravejou David levantando-a pelo antebraço de forma brusca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Afaste-se! –Protestou Regina deixando seus olhos negros agora revoltosos o intimidarem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela perdeu a magia que possuía, meu caro. –Alerta Rumples com um risinho maquiavélico. Foi então que o homem a soltou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina salve... Emma. –Tartamudeou August antes de converter-se totalmente em um boneco de madeira sem vida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Faça algo, Gold! –Ordenou a mulher aflita. Suas emoções e sentimentos atuais a confundiam e a limitavam. Estava se sentindo inútil sem sua magia, mas não demonstraria isso aos demais. Vendo que ela estava exaltada, Graham a segurou, algemando-a em seguida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que? Como ousa pender a prefeita desta cidade, xerife?! –Protestou aguçada e com sua postura superior de sempre.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Para sua segurança e a de todos, será melhor assim, Senhora "Prefeita".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Gold, faça o August voltar e eu lhe darei o que quiser. –Propõe determinada, fazendo Encantado se surpreender e ver nela outra mulher que conhecera há muitas décadas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sem a sua magia, o que teria a me oferecer, minha cara? Hihi.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sei que tem algo que quer, faça e então terá o que deseja! –Contestou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Aceito!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não! –Bradou David inseguro do que seria o objeto de "desejo" de Rumples.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Fique quieto, príncipe. –Disse uma Regina decidida, hostil e mordaz.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Alguns minutos depois de usar sua magia e August havia se recuperado por completo. Suas narinas trabalhavam a favor do resto do seu corpo, exalou animado uma boa dose de ar para os seus pulmões que antes se debatiam pelo oxigênio que se extinguia pouco a pouco.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Obrigado! –Disse o filho de Gepeto à mulher que o observava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E a Emma? O que fez com ela, Regina? –Indagou David com seu olhar acusador.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela não fez nada além de tentar salvá-la. –Disse August se intrometendo e defendendo-a.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tentar? O que aconteceu com ela? –Perguntou Graham curioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A Rainha Má tentou executá-la, mas Regina interveio, só que quando o portal foi aberto não conseguimos trazê-la conosco. –Explicou envergonhado e desapontado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bela maneira de reinventar os contos, My Lady. –Falou o homem mais velho dali com escarninho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Então para onde ela foi se não fazia parte dos contos de fadas? –Perguntou encarando a Fera.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Péssima dedução, alteza. A senhorita Swan tem tudo a ver com os contos. Hihihi. –Disse esboçando um sorriso vitorioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Dá para parar com os seus joguinhos, Gold? Diga de uma vez quem é essa forasteira e assim descobriremos os efeitos da sua estadia em nossa cidade. –Protesta impaciente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não é óbvio, meu caro? Emma Swan é um dos bebês colocados naquela árvore. –Revelou indócil com a pouca racionalidade daqueles personagens de contos de fadas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que? –Sussurrou perturbada, com o olhar perdido no "nada". Embora rejeitasse tal idéia, sentia um fio de esperança em seu interior. Emma podia ser a sua filha. Regina sentiu como se em seu jardim morto nascesse agora uma pequena muda que daria espaço para outras. Debatia-se entre a esperança e o pessimismo. Entre Swan ser sua filha ou o fruto da traição de David com Branca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O grupo levou Regina até o Granny's para que esta pudesse visse seu filho adotivo que a esperava ansioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe?! –Gritou o menino ao vê-la passar pela porta do estabelecimento da Vovó.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry! –Pronunciou aquele nome que tantas recordações lhe traziam e que lhe abrandava a alma e o coração. Os dois se abraçaram comovendo a todos ali presentes, até Leroy sentiu o quão verdadeiro era o sentimento daquela mulher pelo garoto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe, cadê a Emma? –Perguntou Henry ao olhar para os que acompanhavam Mills e não ver sua mãe biológica.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E-eu não sei, querido. –Confessou e vê-lo com aquela carinha desapontada lhe incomodava, lhe deixava ressentida consigo mesma.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como assim? Vocês estavam com ela. August? –Questionou encarando o homem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A Evil Queen a fez de refém, Henry. A prefeita tentou resgatá-la, mas não conseguiu e eu estava ferido. Fomos para o passado, quando a maldição estava prestes a atingir O Reino. Desculpe-nos?!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso quer dizer que a Emma... –Proferiu Ruby hesitando em completar o seu pensamento.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Há muitas opções, queridinha. Pode ter retornado à cidade, coisa que já teríamos conhecimento. Pode ter sido executada pela Rainha Má ou Pode ter sido enviada para qualquer outro lugar. –Explicou Mr. Gold.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A minha mãe não foi morta pela rainha, estaria no livro. –Corrigiu Henry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Há muitas coisas que não estão nesse livro, garoto. –Contra-atracou enojado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tipo o que? –Quis saber Regina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quer mesmo que eu diga diante de todos, alteza? –Indagou dúbio.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por que não? Chega de segredos! –Disse David fora de si. A verdade é que estava farto de tantos mistérios.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não! –Vociferou a morena de olhos cor caramelo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos, Regina, o que de mais terrível pode haver? Já sabemos do seu passado e que é uma alma negra, alguém incapaz de fazer o bem ou de sentir-se plena! –Bradou Branca surgindo atrás deles.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe, não lhe dê ouvidos. Eu acredito em você! –Declarou o pequeno apoiando a prefeita.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não me escondo por trás de máscaras bonitas, cara enteada. –Replicou com seu sorriso soberbo. Mantinha sua pose de intocável quando por dentro queria sair correndo daquele lugar aonde todos a odiava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos embora, Henry. –Disse entrelaçando sua mão na dele e se dirigindo até a porta, deixando uma Mary Margareth inquieta e enfadada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vocês vão deixá-la ir? –Questiona com repulsa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Será o melhor para todos, Branca. O Henry precisa dela! –Pondera.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Será que é só isso? –Diz com ar de desconfiança e enciumada. Enquanto isso todos os que estavam ali se afastam.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não deveria se preocupar, afinal, nada aqui é o que parece, queridinha. –Alfineta Mr. Gold se retirando do local.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, Mary Margareth. Precisamos dela para encontrar a Emma e esclarecer toda essa história. –Replica em um tom seco e intrigado com o que o velho feiticeiro havia dito.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe aonde estamos indo?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Boston!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas você não pode sair da cidade, irá esquecer-se de tudo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por isso estou levando você, Henry. Você vai me lembrar "quem eu sou" quando estivermos lá! –Explica determinada a descobrir a verdade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que vai fazer em Boston?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Precisamos ir ao apartamento aonde Miss Swan vivia, quero encontrar algo que me diga quem é ela, Henry?! p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas todas as coisas da Emma estão no hotel Granny. Ela trouxe tudo! –Aclara.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ok, antes de irmos vamos ao quarto do hotel. –Afirma dando a volta e se dirigindo ao hotel. Estava ansiosa, não poderia agüentar mais um minuto com aquela dúvida cruel.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma havia recobrado a consciência. Estava sendo observada pelo homem de barba rala e de olhar sensual. Atordoada se esquivou...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Calma, minha linda. –Dizia a voz grossa tentando fazê-la se aquietar e deixar-se examinar. Ele havia feito uma fogueira perto dela para aquecê-la. Tinha um gancho no lugar da mão direita, o que assustava a loura e a deixara na defensiva.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Qu-e-em é vo-cê? –Perguntou com dificuldade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sou o Capitão Killian Jones Hook, mais conhecido como "Gancho". –Diz esboçando um sorriso maroto e cheio de modéstia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Onde estamos? –Sussurra olhando-o preocupada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não faço idéia, carinho. Mas iremos descobrir assim que eu levá-la para um curandeiro! –Aclara tirando o seu gancho com pena, guardando-o dentro do seu "sobretudo" preto. Arqueou a mulher com toda sua força. A loirinha gemeu de dor, podia ver estrelas ao fechar os olhos numa reação espontânea naquelas circunstâncias, como se fosse aliviar o mal-estar que sentia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Segure-se no meu ombro, mas não se apaixone, querida. Adoro partir um coração. –Disse o mulherengo com charme tentando mantê-la desperta, coisa que Emma faria questão de ignorar ou contestar calando-lhe, mas diante da sua visível instabilidade não teve forças para baixar "a crista" do individuo. A loirinha estava pálida, não processava e tampouco ordenava seus pensamentos. Estava confusa, sentindo muito frio e um medo que jamais sentira na vida. Sequer sabia aonde ele estava indo de verdade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Depois de uma longa justificativa e discussão com a Vovó e Ruby, Regina e Henry conseguiram a chave dl quarto de Emma Swan. Estavam vasculhando cada centímetro...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Achei algo! –Disse o menino com um sorriso triunfante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que? –Indagou uma Mills ansiosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Uma certidão de nascimento e uma manta? –Proferiu o menino intrigado com o motivo de aquela manta estar ali.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh! –Foi a única coisa que os lábios da morena conseguiram formular depois de ver a certidão e agarrar aquela mantinha branca com detalhes rosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe? Mãe? –Chamou-a ao vê-la em choque sentada sob a cama.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É ela! –Sussurrou colocando a manta que vira horas atrás aquecendo aquele pequeno ser que tinha certeza "era sua filha" em seu peito. Podia lembrar-se, não havia sido ela quem fez, lamentava o fato de ter se fechado tanto para o mundo e para si mesma. Sem querer permitiu que sua enteada conseguisse tudo o que queria: deixá-la como o pior dos seres diante de todos. Deixá-la perdida, malvada e vazia. Leu o nome bordado: "Emma", ironicamente havia sido ela quem o havia escolhido. Boquiaberta refletia sobre as estratégias de Branca, havia se precatado de tudo, inclusive da sua gravidez. Enganou-se ao subestimar a filha do seu marido e algoz. Seus olhos estavam marejados e pela primeira vez permitiu-se chorar diante de alguém. O menino compadecido a abraçou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não está cumprindo com o nosso acordo, Mr Gold! –Bradou Mary Margareth.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, estou, minha cara. O nosso trato foi que eu a ajudaria a destruir a felicidade da Rainha Má e o que pode ser mais destrutivo do que a solidão e perder àqueles que mais se ama?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tem que impedi-la, matá-la se necessário. Ela não pode ser feliz quando o único que fez foi destruir a todos nós!-Explica.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O mal não nasce. Ele é criado, assim como o bem. Deveria saber disso melhor do que ninguém, queridinha. –Pondera enigmático.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu sempre fiz o que achei melhor para todos! –Refuta indignada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Errado!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Você sempre fez o que achou melhor para você. Como usar de feitiço para amarrar alguém que não a ama pode ser para o bem de todos?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quer saber? Dane-se, ela matou o meu pai e tudo o que eu queria era fazê-la pagar por isso. –Bradou aos quatro ventos e Rumples deliciou-se com aquela revelação tão preciosa e escura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Arrancando-lhe mais uma vez o seu "amor verdadeiro" e o fruto dele. Muito astuta. Hihihi. –Diz aplaudindo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como foi capaz de algo tão ruim, Branca? –Perguntou a voz aguda do homem que escutava tudo silenciosamente até então.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Encantando? Não é como está pensando. –Dissimulou e com um olhar pedia socorro ao seu cúmplice Rumples que se recusava a interferir sem ganhar algo em troca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É pior!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Você... Você disse que aquela criança era fruto de um feitiço maquiavélico da Rainha Má. Você me convenceu de que ela me enganava, de que tinha um amante e me fez amar você com magia?! –Bradou nervoso. Pela primeira vez o véu que estava em seus olhos caía. Sentia-se culpado pela solidão de Regina, pelas vezes que a vira sofrer. Branca por sua vez não conseguia encará-lo, sentia-se envergonhada, porém, ainda odiava Regina e tudo que estava ligado a ela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Me perdoe? –Pediu com cara de arrependimento.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela envenenou uma maçã e você envenenou a sua alma e acabou com a felicidade de todos. Diga-me, Emma, Emma é a minha filha com a Regina? Responda! –Cuspia as palavras com fúria e desgosto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu não sei! –Contestou caindo em um pranto descontrolado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tenho que encontrá-la! –Pensou em voz alta saindo apressado da loja de Gold.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Todos têm escolha, mas é uma pena que alguns não saibam qual é a certa. –Reflete o "Crocodilo" aparecendo de repente. Branca o olha com desprezo e sai da loja. Não viveria em um mundo onde David não a amasse. Estava disposta a tudo. A sua essência estava se perdendo e tudo mudaria de agora em diante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina e Henry voltaram para a Mansão onde residiam. Quando os dois chegaram se depararam com August na porta e este foi convidado a entrar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O xerife Graham não encontrou nenhum sinal de que a srtª Swan tenha voltado. –Informou ao filho e a August que estavam na sala.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela vai aparecer! –Diz o menino esperançoso antes de subir as escadas e ir até o seu quarto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Olho mundos diferentes e imagino se minha vida seria melhor lá. –Confessa evitando encarar August.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" —Você está aonde deveria, Regina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não importa o quanto tente, você nunca vai entender isso! –Fala tentando manter sua superioridade e fortaleza, mas seus olhos ficam marejados e compadecido o homem a abraça para confortá-la.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não deixe que o seu medo supere o amor. –Aconselha sentindo o coração da mulher bater freneticamente. Ela recosta sua cabeça no ombro masculino por alguns segundos...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Obrigada! –Agradece separando-se dele e o encarando. Suas respirações se intercalam criando um clima tenso e devaneador. Tomado pelos seus sentimentos recentemente aflorados, August não consegue controlar seu impulso e desejo de provar daqueles lábios e a beija docemente. Sentir o roçar daquela pele macia e sedosa contra a sua, e degustar do prazer de sentir aquele hálito quente de maçã o seduzira. Estava perdido naquele conjunto escultural feminino. O eriçar da pele dela indicava que estava emocionada e isso o estimulou a continuar beijando-a...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina? –Sussurrou uma voz irrompendo aquele momento.p 


	9. Chapter 8

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Graham surgiu com sua pose de autoridade, que logo sumiu diante daquela cena romântica entre os dois pombinhos./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Me desculpa, sinto atrapalhar. –Diz olhando com descaro para Regina que perde a pose diante do flagra. Não que eles tivessem algo sério, mas a morena sabia que o xerife podia ser muito inconveniente e possessivo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Alguma novidade, xerife? –Indagou mantendo o profissionalismo com o homem. August se afastou gradativamente. Mills não se sentiu intimidada, afinal, era a sua vida e nunca nenhum homem a aprisionara ou ditara-lhe regras e o único que o fez, padeceu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mr. Gold encontrou restos de um portal que foi aberto. Ele está no local averiguando se alguém atravessou o portal. –Respondeu seco, todavia encarando o seu rival. Estudava-o e se perguntava como eles haviam chegado àquele ponto e qual o interesse da sua amante naquele homem de rosto comprido e olhos cor do mar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos para lá agora! –Diz determinada e com um fio de esperança de que Emma tenha se salvado e esteja de volta. A prefeita de Storybrooke sai e logo atrás os dois homens. Regina segue em sua Mercedes com August e recebe um olhar atravessado do xerife.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que há entre vocês? –Indaga curioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Um beijo não quer dizer que lhe devo explicações a respeito da minha vida. –Replica dura. Todavia mantinha sua visão no carro de Graham que servia como guia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não estou lhe cobrando nada, apenas quero me dar ao direito de lutar por alguém que esteja disponível. –Explica com a feição um pouco mais branda que a da motorista.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nada. –Responde indiferente e auto-eficiente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como? –Fala sem entender a discordância da sua palavra naquela hora. August franziu os olhos em um sinal interrogativo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O xerife e eu, não temos nada! –Aclara. Impaciente ela revira os olhos, evitando o contato com aquele homem que de alguma forma a encanta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Haviam chegado à floresta. A cidade estava diferente, com um ar mais frio do que o habitual. Regina podia jurar que via o queixo de August batendo. Ela ignorou o fato por um determinado momento. Os três caminharam por uma pequena trilha e no final dela, eles viram Gold estático. Regina arregalou os olhos surpresa e os dois homens embasbacados tentaram fazer o "Crocodilo" se pronunciar, denunciar algo já esperado...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas o que...? –Falou antes de se precatar que nevava. Flocos de neve espalhavam-se pela relva e cobriam a copa das árvores. August abraçou o próprio corpo e Graham protegido com aquela jaqueta grossa sentiu que suas orelhas, sua boca e suas mãos perdiam o calor de imediato.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Temos que sair daqui. –Afirmou o Xerife tocando naquela estátua de gelo que se transformara o feiticeiro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos levá-lo para o restaurante Granny's e lá tentaremos trazê-lo de volta. –Ponderou August abismado com a figura de gelo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Os dois homens colocaram Rumplestiltiskin na caminhonete do oficial e saíram rumo ao Granny's.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você vai ficar bem, princesa. –Declarou o pirata ao ver um local estranho com o nome "Hospital". De imediato surgiram duas pessoas. Uma mulher e um homem, ambos estavam de branco e pareciam preocupados. Hook ficou na defensiva, não entendia nada, nunca vira aquelas pessoas. Eles pareciam de outro mundo e então passou a proteger Emma com o seu corpo, estava sem o seu gancho e desconfiava daqueles dois estranhos que a espreitavam espantados.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Emma?! –Pronunciou o homem de jaleco. O pirata não conseguiu assimilar de onde ele a conhecia. Sentia-se traído, em"acaso ela teria algo com aquele homem estranho e horroroso?", emSe perguntava./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela está muito machucada. –Confirmou a mulher revisando-a encima de uma maca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que pensam que vão fazer? –Indagou mal humorado o homem que a havia carregado por quilômetros em seus braços.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como assim? Iremos cuidar dela. –Respondeu Whale indignado com aquele homem que mais parecia um tigre enjaulado. Dito isso, o médico e a sua ajudante saíram com a paciente, empurrando-a numa maca e Hook os seguiu até que foi impedido pelo doutor. Resmungou um par de vezes e ficou aguardando na sala de espera. Estava tão exausto que pegou sua inseparável garrafa de rum e sorveu até a última gota. Ele vivia sem luz, sem sol, sem um sentindo e ia voando sobre o mar, com as asas quebradas até que aquela loira apareceu e lhe curou as feridas. Ela apareceu com sua luz e de imediato o Pirata desejou que nunca mais ela fosse embora, estava anestesiado bem mais que quando estava com Milah. Se seu coração estava abandonado no esquecimento, agora ela havia ressurgido. E como se Swan fosse uma espécie de ilusão, de sonho e religião, ele sorriu se sentindo abençoado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"GRANNY'Sp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Todos debatiam a respeito de como trazer de volta o Senhor das Trevas, mas até então não haviam conseguido muitos resultados em suas investidas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou fazer uma ronda pela cidade, talvez encontre quem fez isso. –Afirmou o xerife.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu vou com você! –Declarou David seguindo-o.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom, vou para a minha casa. –Avisa Regina Mills.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas o que vamos fazer com o Mr. Gold? –Indaga Ruby preocupada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não o deixe ficar em estilhaços e estará tudo bem. –Contesta autoritária e sarcástica antes de sair.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Detesto essa bruxa! –Resmunga Leroy vendo-a sumir em seu carro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"NO HOSPITALp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Whale conseguiu salvar Emma que estava com uma hemorragia interna muito séria. A loura foi transferida para o quarto e recebia uma transfusão de sangue e soro. Permanecia inconsciente, desta vez por causa de calmantes. Estava fria, com a pele mais pálida do que o habitual e seus lábios estavam secos e com uma vaga lembrança da cor roxa. As olheiras grandes denunciavam sua debilidade. Enquanto Whale saiu, uma mulher de estatura baixa, tez branca como um copo de leite e o cabelo curto aproximou-se da habitação que a mãe de Henry estava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Deixar as coisas irem embora às vezes é a melhor forma de seguir à diante. –Diz pegando um travesseiro azul, sufocando Emma em seguida. A mulher adormecida só logra mover alguns dedos, como se seu corpo proteste por instinto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que você está fazendo, Mary Margareth? –Grita David ao surgir na porta do quarto e deparar-se com sua esposa asfixiando a forasteira. O homem loiro e alto empurra a agressora e ela acaba caindo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Emma? Emma? –Chamava insistente e a mulher não respondia. Nenhum sinal de vida provinha daquele corpo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Swan? –Sussurrou uma Regina chocada ao ver aquela confusão no quarto. Havia sido informada por Graham que a loira estava ali em estado grave.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Es-ta... Está morta! –Exclama David com os olhos marejados face a face com a mulher que traiu há quase 3 décadas atrás. Regina sente seu coração disparar, um mal-estar toma conta do seu corpo e o mundo parece balançar debaixo dos seus pés. Não era possível. A vida não podia ser tão injusta com ela. Um grito da "Rainha Má" ecoou pelo corredor do hospital. O príncipe a sustentou em seus braços enquanto ela buscava focar a imagem de Emma Swan falecida em seu córtex. Sem se importar com sua imagem de durona, Mills permitiu-se chorar. Parecia que uma mão estava arrancando o seu coração, como Cora havia feito com Daniel. E doía, doía como se estivesse sendo esmagado antes de ser totalmente arrancado. Imediatamente Whale foi chamado, junto com um par de enfermeiras tentaram reanimá-la com o desfibrilador.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que está acontecendo aqui? –Perguntou Hook tenso depois de ouvir aquele grito estridente. Há horas esperava por notícias daquela mulher. Sem querer o capitão cochilou, o cansaço o havia vencido. Sua pergunta teve resposta quando olhou para uma Regina desconsolada e para uma Emma sem vida sendo acudida por uma equipe há poucos metros de si. Um enfermeiro aproximou-se e retirou todos que estavam assistindo a cena dali, direcionando-os com a ajuda do Xerife recém chegado para a sala de espera. Uma vez parados naquela saleta a verdade veio à tona...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não sabem como me senti bem ao ver "A Salvadora" lutar por um pouco de ar. Ela estava tão frágil. –Articula Branca em um tom vingativo e vitorioso, não muito diferente do de Cora. David ficou boquiaberto com a faceta da mulher que julgava amar e que costumava ser uma das melhores pessoas do mundo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você... Você é a culpada disso?! –Grita uma Regina transtornada. Suas emoções se intensificaram e a ira tornou-se sua anfitriã. Podia sentir seus poros exalando uma energia que só sentiu quando era a Evil Queen, nesse momento arqueia o corpo de Branca de Neve. A mágoa e fúria a tinham dominado, tinha sede de vingança e iria matar a sua maldita enteada. A "bondosa" que destruiu sua vida. O que ninguém sabia era que Branca antes de ser vítima da maldição fez um acordo com Mr. Gold que mudaria a sua história, entretanto, a verdadeira história da Branca de Neve nunca veio à tona.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina, não! –Exclama David que a puxa, fazendo-a lançar Mary Margareth contra a parede e esta última fica inconsciente. O lado escuro da filha de Cora jazia preponderante naquele corpo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você está presa, Mary Margareth. –Anuncia Graham depois de assistir toda a confissão da mulher. Havia chegado com August que estava petrificado ao se deparar com o lado mal de Regina novamente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que achou, Regina? Que mataria o meu pai. Que acabaria com a minha infância? Que ficaria com o homem que eu amava e eu a deixaria livre para ser feliz? –Sorriu desdenhosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu o matei porque ele merecia! –Bradou sem importar-se com quem estava ouvindo. Já não havia o que perder.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você deveria estar morta! –Articula sem sutilezas ou preocupação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não se preocupe Branca, o seu pai me matou bem antes de você. Maldita a hora em que te salvei daquele cavalo. A minha infelicidade começou naquele momento. Sabe por que o matei? Porque o seu "Papai" perfeito abusou de mim durante muito tempo. É, ele me obrigava a ter relações com ele e quando me negava, ele me batia como se fosse um saco de pancadas, me tratava como lixo. Mas isso você nunca soube, porque EU não quis que sofresse com o verme que tinha como pai! –Desabafou e seu rosto estava corado, podia sentir suas bochechas queimarem. Estava desnudando sua alma por completo, seus traumas vinham à tona e centenas de janelas killers se abriram dando início a uma longa batalha entre Regina Mills e a Evil Queen. Branca escutou aquela revelação até então calada, sequer imaginava tal coisa, seu pai sempre fora tão doce e justo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não! –Balbuciou incrédula, aquilo devia ser uma armação da sua madrasta para fazê-la sentir-se o pior dos seres humanos. Estava devastada, bem como fizera sua madrasta se sentir, embora não houvesse como medir a dor da perda de sua filha, pela segunda vez. Graham não esperou que outra tempestuosa ação de Regina se concretizasse e levou Branca para a prisão. A prefeita de Storybrooke deixou-se cair numa pequena cadeira de couro preto que havia na saleta de espera. Estava muda, seus pensamentos flutuavam em sua cabeça, não ousou esperar mais. Ninguém a faria de idiota. Ninguém a pisaria outra vez. Ninguém estaria a salvo. Usou sua magia e se teletransportou diante dos olhos curiosos e preocupados de August e David. Hook estava imóvel na ponta do corredor, depois de ouvir tantas barbaridades e de ver a sua "linda" desmanchando-se em uma palidez do sono profundo, ele se entregou ao rum. O Capitão a estava amando calado como quem escuta uma sinfonia e rezava para que aquelas pessoa conseguissem trazê-la de volta, outra perda, outra vez sozinho, sentindo-se como um menino perdido. Estar sem observar aquele cabelo dourado, aqueles olhos fugazes, desafiadores seria como uma morte em vida. O amor surgira de forma destemida e sucinta. A neve havia cessado milagrosamente, todos respiraram aliviados por livrar-se daquele vento congelante. Mas o que é o frio perto de um vazio? Perto da solidão que agora habitava alguns daqueles personagens? Perto de um ruído intrigante que flagelava uma essência sem piedade?p 


	10. Chapter 9

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Whale se assustou ao ver surgir à Rainha Má dos contos de fadas no quarto. Estava com o obituário em mãos. Hook não demorou a aparecer, emudecido apenas seguiu até sua "linda". Observadora a mulher arrancou de suas mãos o papel que Whale havia assinado, seus olhos descrentes percorreram aquela folha e logo estudaram o corpo imóvel de Emma que jazia na cama de hospital./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A morena de estatura baixa e que costumava usar saltos de 15 cm para impor superioridade nos demais, agora se via tão pequena quanto uma formiga. Sentia-se esmagada e então se aproximou daquela mulher que considerou um dia como sua "inimiga", mas que admirava pela garra, determinação e ousadia. A Rainha Má se desfez em um silêncio profundo, em uma carícia que inevitavelmente tocou o rosto da loura. Profundamente tocada pelo martírio de um duelo entre seu lado bom e o seu lado escuro, a mulher num instinto maternal beijou a figura feminina na testa e uma lágrima intrometida resvalou caindo na bochecha da filha de Regina. Whale assistia tudo atento. David e August chegaram sorrateiros no quarto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Minha filha. –Fala uma Regina sensibilizada surpreendendo alguns ouvidos. Sua fragilidade era notável assim como aquele amor que nascia entre mãe e filha. O Pirata parecia estar sofrendo de algum tipo de fobia, pálido havia se recolhido na cabeça da cama, parecia uma estátua humana, perdeu de vista seu caminho e seu sonho de um destino com aquela loira atrevida desvaneceu. Sentia mais uma vez a visita da morte, aquela maldita coisa que levava àqueles a quem se apegava, sentia-se amaldiçoado. Desesperado o pirata saiu porta a fora, sem rumo, nunca havia sentido tanta dor antes e queria que os deuses sentissem sua fúria, queria uma razão para continuar vivo. Com os nervos à flor da pele ninguém fez questão que ele ficasse, na verdade ele parecia mais um ser invisível.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu sinto muito, Regina. –Declara Whale que sai cabisbaixo da habitação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O pai... Quem é? Quem é o pai da Emma, Regina? –Pergunta o príncipe tomado por um sentimento de culpa e de curiosidade. Pelas suas contas aquela jovem era sua filha, era fruto do seu relacionamento com a filha de Cora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já não importa! –Contesta seca, enxugando aquela lágrima atrevida que manchara seu rosto e denunciara sua fraqueza. O amor a deixara em pedaços e ela se lançou ao vazio ao vê-la partir, ao dar-se conta de que nem sua sombra voltará a abrigar sua alma em pedaços.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sei que magoei você e que a trai, mas, por favor, não me esconda a verdade?! –Disse virando-a para que pudesse encará-lo. Tudo havia mudado desde que a vira desnudar sua alma diante de todos. E algo que não imaginava aconteceu, ele se perdeu novamente naquele sentimento que despertou: o amor. E não havia como explicar, ele apenas sentia que devia estar ao lado dela. Desejava com toda sua força que aquela fosse a filha deles, embora fosse doloroso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim. –Confirmou a suspeita do homem e se desvencilhou do olhar dele. A sua paciência havia morrido, por mais que quisesse não conseguia lembrar o que havia visto naquele homem, queria estar longe dele, não podia voltar a acreditar naquele que a esqueceu. Não podia ser idiota outra vez. Sem querer David a fez mais forte, ela já não alimentava ilusões e havia começado uma nova vida depois da maldição. Já não acordava encharcada de lágrimas a cada manhã, se sentia forte para desenhar um novo amanhecer desde que Henry chegara à sua vida, já não era a tonta que Cora manipulava. Não podia acreditar nele. Tornando a ver Swan na cama, alisou o cabelo da loura e outra lágrima desaforada resvalou. A rainha estava quebrantada assim como David que se esmurrou a parede do quarto e deixou-se cair no chão apoiando seu corpo na parede, estava inconsolável. August abalado assistia a cena, instantaneamente se aproximou da prefeita e a abraçou, e ao contrário do que ele imaginava, ela aceitou o apoio e afago.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou cuidar dos... Dos... Preparativos para o... funeral. –Avisou David que ia sair quando se deparou com o médico diante dele no corredor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não p-ode sair. –Irrompeu o silêncio gaguejante. O céu de Storybrooke estava acinzentado, o frio se despojava de maneira abrupta e intimidava os habitantes da cidade. Para Regina, David e Hook o céu ou o clima pouco importava, na verdade ele havia caído encima deles. Regina imaginava como daria a notícia a Henry, dentro dela era puro inverno assim como naquela maldita cidade que agora parecia estar deserta. O hospital estava um completo silêncio.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E por que diabos eu ficaria aqui? Ao menos temos de dar um enterro digno a nossa filha. –Protestou descontrolado, com a respiração agitada. Seu comportamento chamou a atenção de August e Regina que o olharam embaraçados. Quando a mulher com a feição séria, porém sensata pensava em dizer algo...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ki...llian? –Disse uma voz feminina. Regina se desprendeu dos braços de August e se apegou ao ferro da cama de hospital. Seus olhos não podiam acreditar no que estava vendo e naquele momento eles brilharam, sim, tornaram a ter a cor do mel. E naquele momento a razão e a ciência não faziam sentido algum. Os três homens se olharam impressionados. A morena sorriu...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bem vinda de volta, Srtª Swan. –Falou doce e com ar maternal. Cerca de 20 minutos atrás lamentava havê-la perdido e agora estava ali, aquilo era uma prova de que o amor podia tudo. O amor pode quebrar dogmas, derrubar muros, transformando-os em pontes e pode operar milagres. Todos exceto Emma Swan haviam presenciado um milagre do amor. Foi àquela dolorosa e sutil lágrima de amor verdadeiro de Regina que a trouxeram de volta não restavam dúvidas. Mas nada é perfeito ou é?p 


	11. Chapter 10

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, Graças a Deus! –Exclamou David sorrindo e indo em direção a princesa que fez cara de rejeição./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Killian? –Tornou a chamar estranhada. A única coisa que tinha em sua cabeça era a imagem do pirata. Precisava saber que ele estava ali. Que estava bem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu vou procurá-lo. –Informou August tão solicito como sempre. A prefeita apenas o olhou de forma grata.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu vou com você. –Afirma Whale que parecia tenso. Na verdade ninguém lhe dera oportunidade de falar diante de tais circunstancias e ele temia pelo pior.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como se sente? –Perguntou Regina que notava a distância da loira. Indiferença e desconfiança flutuavam junto com o ar naquela habitação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como se um hipopótamo tivesse deitado sobre mim. –Contesta malcontente retirando o soro do braço.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não pode fazer isso, Miss Swan. –Repreende a morena ao vê-la se comportar tal qual seu filho Henry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ainda precisa do soro, Emma. –Avisa Nolan com as mãos na cintura e encarando-a de forma autoritária, como quando um pai reganha um filho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina suspira aliviada por ter alguém para apoiá-la naquele momento, sentindo-se como membro de uma família. Era uma sensação nova e estranhamente boa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Onde estou? –Pergunta com uma cara emburrada. Não bastava se sentir toda quebrada, ainda precisava estar em um lugar desconhecido e com pessoas que pareciam querer dominá-la.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—No hospital, em Storybrooke – Maine. –Contesta David preocupado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sério? Nunca ouvi falar dessa cidade! –Replica descrente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Emma? –Grita uma voz de criança que ecoa pelo quarto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry, o que faz aqui, querido? –Pergunta uma Regina preocupada. Aquele era um péssimo momento para o garoto aparecer e diante da expressão fria e confusa de sua filha, ela não recordava quem ele era.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quem é você, garoto? –Indaga aturdida. Seu cabelo longo e dourado estava embaraçado, tinha olheiras visíveis não mais que Regina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sou o Henry. O que aconteceu com ela? Por que ela não se lembra de mim? –Responde à loura e volta a olhar para David e Regina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não sabemos, carinho. –Confessa acariciando o rosto do menino e notando seu desapontamento.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quem são vocês? Como eu vim parar aqui? Onde está o Killian? –Proferiu suas indagações, estas que a estavam levando à intranqüilidade. Seus batimentos estavam acelerados e sua pressão aumentava gradativamente à medida que o nervosismo a dominava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Calma, Emma, nós iremos te explicar tudo, só precisamos esperar o doutor Whale voltar com o Hook... Quero dizer, Killian. –Explicou mantendo-se no pé da cama assim como Henry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eles não virão! –Adverte o menino de forma alvoroçada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que quer dizer, Henry? É lógico que eles virão, o doutor precisa examinar a senhorita Swan. –Ponderou revirando os olhos em um ato de inconformidade diante da informação errônea do filho adotivo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Estão congelados. Todos! –Esbraveja diante do ceticismo da prefeita.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já chega! –Diz a salvadora jogando o lençol fino azul do hospital para o lado e tentando se levantar. Iria embora dali, estavam todos loucos e não via sentido em ficar com aquela gente. Até respirar doía, movimentar-se havia se tornado um suplício, mas não a impedia de ir embora de uma vez.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—David leve o Henry para a minha casa, lá há uma passagem secreta para o porão, fique com ele até eu resolver tudo. –Ordena se colocando à frente de Swan que a olha com fúria e de uma maneira atravessada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, mãe, eu vi quem está fazendo tudo isso, eu posso ajudar você?! –Diz o menino aborrecido com a decisão de Mills.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, Henry! –Refuta de forma árdua e fria.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não vou deixá-las aqui, Regina. Você sequer tem magia para lidar com o que quer que tenha saído daquele portal. –Aclara determinado e o menino se prostra ao lado do avô em sinal de apoio.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" —Vocês são um bando de loucos! –Solta Emma Swan ao ouvir o argumento descabido de David. Estava de pé diante de Regina que se encontrava de costas para ela neste momento de relutância de Nolan. A filha dos dois tinha características de ambos, por um lado a coragem do príncipe e por outro a astúcia e determinação da Rainha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A ex Rainha Má não teve a chance de responder tal acusação, um vento gelado e forte surgiu no corredor do hospital e penetrou naquela habitação como um tornado que leva tudo o que encontra pela frente. Seus corpos se encolheram no frio e Emma sentia seu corpo tremer, estava com uma leve hipotermia. David ágil pegou Henry e o atravessou pela janela que dava acesso à principal avenida da cidade e voltou para resgatar outra das duas mulheres.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Leve-o daqui! –Ordenou a mulher altruísta e pose refinada ao ver que não conseguiriam sair dali a tempo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu vou buscar ajuda! –Avisou e correu para sustentar a sua filha que estava com letargia motora, às extremidades do corpo da loura estavam levemente arroxeadas. Mills também estava em uma situação difícil, seu corpo clamava por socorro, mas seu instinto maternal falou mais alto e protegeu a sua cria abraçando-se a ela. Uma estava sentada no chão diante da fraqueza que se encontrava e a outra agachada servindo de escudo para aquele corpo débil.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ah, finalmente encontrei algo interessante. –Delatou uma voz feminina tão fria quanto aquele clima que sugava a energia das mulheres. Regina ficou cara a cara com uma mulher loira, bonita, porém obscura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong—Não se aproxime mais.strong em–Aconselhou o lado intimidador da feiticeira. /emstrongQuem é você?/strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Elsa, a princesa de Arendelle. -A loira tem o cabelo em uma trança lateral tecida com incrustações de floco de neve. Seu vestido cristal AZUL é feito de gelo com mangas azuis. E debaixo das mangas do vestido existe uma longa calda transparente de material puro drapeado para baixo de suas mangas e coberto com grandes flocos de neve. Seus poderes são regidos pelas suas emoções.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Posso sentir seu desespero e sua vontade de lutar com o resto de forças que possui, é tocante e torpe. –Ressaltou aquela voz sombria que estudava a Evil Queen. Tantos anos isolada a deixara amargurada e descrente para com o ser humano.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O amor é a força mais poderosa. –Contesta insolente e desafiante. Diante desta declaração a rainha do gelo fica balançada, mas não demonstra piedade alguma.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Achei que tivesse aprendido que as pessoas que deixa que se aproximem de você são as que mais te ferem. São as que te abandonam! –Retrucou com segundas intenções. Sabia o que se passava no coração daquela mulher torturada pela vida e usaria isso para apoderar-se do que queria.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não... Neal... –Dizia Emma em meio a uma confusão mental, às vezes alucinando.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não importa o quanto relute ou o que escolha, tudo dará errado porque você é o erro. –Diz Elsa ao pé do ouvido de Swan, afastando Regina com apenas um gesto de mão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Deixei-a em paz! –Esbraveja Regina indignada. Se sentindo provocada, Elsa habilidosa com suas mãos faz a morena ficar imóvel e inconsciente, as pupilas se dilatam e a freqüência cardíaca da madrasta de Branca de Neve diminui, se tornando quase imperceptível.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong—Mãe?!strong em–Grita Henry surgindo atrás da irmã de Ana. Sua expressão é de angústia e medo, o que remete Elsa ao momento em que perdeu sua irmã. Ela se sente um monstro e ao ver o desconsolo do menino ela não só permite que ele se aproxime de Regina como se afasta de Emma. /emstrongPor favor, mãe, acorda?!/strong –Pede chorando e aquele vento insuportavelmente frio diminui, se tornando tolerável./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry?! –Chama David que fica boquiaberto ao ver a cena catastrófica. Chocado ele fica imóvel ao ver Emma e Regina desacordadas, pálidas e sem qualquer movimento delatando vida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por favor, traga-a de volta, ela não pode morrer. Eu sei que você não é má, sei que pode fazê-las ficarem bem?! –Elucida o menino que corre e abraça Elsa repentinamente...p 


	12. Chapter 11

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry, não! –Sibilou temerosa. Seus olhos estavam prestes a se fecharem para dar vida a uma Regina inconsciente./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aquele gesto peculiar do menino mexeu com a Rainha da Neve, pode-se dizer que o gelo da sua alma que abrigava com apreço a solidão sentiu uma leve pontada do fogo ardente do amor. Foi um abraço desesperado, entretanto, carinhoso e nem mesmo Elsa podia negar-se a senti-lo. O frio torturador foi se dissipando pouco a pouco, dando espaço para o calor que foi preenchendo o ambiente assim como toda a cidade de Storybrooke. A moça havia congelado todos os habitantes da cidade, não por crueldade senão por sentir-se ameaçada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Obrigado! –Disse o menino ao ver que tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu que agradeço. –Falou e uma lágrima percorreu a sua face pela primeira vez em muitos anos. Naquele dia em especial a irmã de Ana havia conseguido fugir da torre em que fora trancafiada por Hans (príncipe), este é enamorado de sua irmã Ana, que sofreu um acidente por causa dos poderes "gelados" de Elsa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe você está bem? –Pergunta Henry depois de se apartar do abraço da rainha e vira-se para checar como estão as duas mulheres.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, querido. –Responde abraçando-o e dirigindo um olhar intimidante para a mulher. Elsa sente seu corpo chocar contra a parede, tinha a felicidade de poder contar com alguém (o garoto) e ao mesmo tempo o remorso por sempre tocar a vida das pessoas e machucá-las durante o processo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina e Henry logo se separam para acudir Emma.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Emma? Está me escutando? –Inquire o garoto e a loira levanta os olhos, estava surpresa e chocada com a experiência que havia acabado de vivenciar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, garoto. –Afirmou se recompondo. Seu olhar era indiferente assim como as suas lembranças. Regina tentou ajudá-la a voltar para a cama, mas ela rejeitou seu apoio, o que deixou a prefeita frustrada por dentro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quero que fique aqui com a senhorita Swan, Henry. –Disse Regina se ficando de frente para a dupla.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Para aonde você vai? Por que não pode ficar aqui conosco? –Indagou como sempre fazia, não negava ser filho de Swan, pensou Regina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou levar a sua nova amiga para um lugar seguro e ver como está à cidade, afinal, eu sou a alcaide e preciso me certificar de que estão todos bem, querido. –Explicou depositando um olhar de repreensão a rainha da neve.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Preciso voltar para Arendelle. –Informou antes que tivesse que ir a qualquer parte com aquela estranha. Emma fechou os olhos em sinal de frustração e impaciência. Tudo ali lhe era desconfortante e a imaginação daquela gente mais ainda, mas tinha um plano em mente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso resolverá depois, querida. –Respondeu seca, em determinados momentos algumas características da Evil Queen se mostravam latentes na mulher.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Só vou se o menino for! –Exigiu deixando a morena furiosa. emQuem ela pensava que era para fazer chantagem ou exigir algo. Pensou.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Claro! –Disse animado. Seu olhar estava radiante diante da idéia de fazer algo importante para os habitantes daquela cidade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Preciso que fique com a senhorita Swan, Henry?! –Aclarou pacientemente enquanto a loura revirava os olhos pra então interromper...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não se preocupe comigo... –Ia chamar o nome dela, mas sequer sabia e se ateve apenas a franzir os olhos em uma tentativa de resgatar algum momento em que seu nome tivesse sido dito por alguém.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, Graças a Deus vocês estão bem! –Disse Whale surgindo no quarto e olhando aquela estranha tão pálida e introspectiva.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou sair com o meu filho e essa jovem, cuide da senhorita Swan. –Falou com sua pose autoritária.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É claro, prefeita. –Respondeu olhando para a mulher que o deixava de cabelos em pé, seu olhar, sua voz, tudo o deixava débil. Emma sorria por dentro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Voltarei logo. –Avisou a morena de cabelos curtos e negros encarando A Salvadora antes de ir embora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tchau, Emma! –Disse o garoto beijando-a na face antes de ir embora e ela sentiu-se estranha diante daquele gesto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Henry demorou alguns minutos para convencer Elsa a entrar na Mercedes Benz de sua mãe. A mulher simplesmente estava aterrorizada com aquela coisa e o menino parecia muito confortável diante da geringonça, foi então que ela entrou e sentou-se no banco detrás. Estudou de que era feito e Mills até achou graça naquilo...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não é como uma carruagem real, mas é muito seguro e confortável. –Disse olhando-a pelo retrovisor interno. Henry sorriu orgulhoso pela atitude da mãe de se socializar com a moça.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como isso funciona? –Perguntou curiosa, embora aquilo não parecesse ser útil em seu reino. Pela primeira vez em muitos anos não se sentia ameaçada diante de alguém próximo a sua faixa etária e embora os dois humanos sentissem certo frio por causa da condição instável de Elsa, eles conseguiam estar no mesmo lugar que ela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ok, "Dora a Exploradora", o meu filho vai explicar tudo a você quando chegarmos à nossa casa, não é mesmo, Henry?! –Disse em um tom sugestivo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, será muito bacana ser o professor de um adulto. Rsrs. –Sorriu convencido e alguns minutos depois estavam na mansão Mills. A cidade parecia haver voltado ao normal, o sol, todavia não aparecia. No entanto, os habitantes já passeavam pelas ruas e isso aliviava um pouco a mente da prefeita. Depois de deixar os dois na casa e explicar a Elsa que iria a busca de algo para ajudá-la a regressar à Arendelle, a morena saiu novamente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNO HOSPITALstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Whale havia saído para atender uma emergência e Emma ficou sozinha. A loira aproveitou a oportunidade e caçou por todos os lados as suas vestes, tinham que estar ali, afinal, ela não tinha ido parar lá com aquela bata branca e pontinhos azuis. Vestiu-se e saiu de fininho até a recepção.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Para onde pensa que está indo, Swan? –Indagou aquela voz masculina e ela se virou para encará-lo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Killian?! –Pronunciou e ele notou o entusiasmo em sua voz, seu coração palpitou mais forte e apressado. Um sorriso modesto brotou em seu rosto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O próprio, linda. Está mais viva do que a última vez que a vi. –Ressaltou com um pouco de angústia na voz, aquele havia sido o segundo pior momento da sua vida, porque o primeiro havia sido ver Milah morrer em seus braços. Estava ébrio e a loura havia notado, porém não se importou com esse detalhe.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos! –Chamou observando que se não saísse logo iria perder sua chance de escapar daquele lugar medonhamente enfadonho e estranho. O capitão não hesitou em segui-la, queria sair dali tanto quanto ela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E para onde está indo, Swan? –Perguntou curioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou voltar para minha casa em Boston. –Afirmou caminhando ao lado dele.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ah! –Sussurrou com desânimo, não estava nos planos dela e por que estaria? Quem era ele para que ela se importasse? Mas não podia deixar de se incomodar. Essa é a sua maneira de lidar com as coisas?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que quer dizer com? Que coisas?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você está fugindo de si mesma, Swan. –Aclara detendo-a pelo antebraço de forma delicada e olhando-a nos olhos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não tem porque fugir, minha casa é em outro lugar e se quer saber, não tenho idéia de como fui parar nos seus braços, só sinto que é a única pessoa na qual posso confiar, Killian. –Explica.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Essa gente te conhece e parecem se importar muito com você. –Ponderou, não queria que ela fosse embora, se isso acontecesse perderia sua vontade, seu ar e sua dor só iria se prolongar. Talvez o coração de Emma Swan fosse alérgico ao amor e ele teria que aprender a sobreviver mesmo com a distância. A mulher parecia ter medo de sonhar embora fosse tomada de uma coragem invejável.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas eu não os conheço! –Falou entre dentes. Estava confusa e não ter o controle das suas emoções a aterrorizava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A mente é muito traiçoeira, linda. –Advertiu, nem mesmo o pirata sabia o que estava querendo ao tentar persuadi-la, tampouco ele conhecia aquelas pessoas, no entanto, saía em defesa delas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Preciso de um carro! –Falou visando um carro popular estacionado na frente do hospital. Astuta e com sua memória da época em que esteve com Neal bem vivida em sua mente, a mulher se aproximou cuidadosa e silenciosamente do carro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que vai fazer com essa coisa? –Indagou desconhecendo a função daquele objeto grande e estranhamente dividido entre quatro rodas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Essa "coisa" é o nosso passaporte para Boston! –Exclamou com um sorriso maroto que deixou Hook abobalhado. Naquele momento ele recuperou a esperança, ela o havia colocado em seus planos e isso atenuou a sua dor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongHOSPITALstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Whale buscou por todo o hospital, o suor descia pingando pelo seu rosto e suas bochechas estavam rosadas diante do exercício físico forjado pelas circunstâncias. Regina havia chegado ao centro médico e se dirigia calmamente ao quarto da filha que pensava haver perdido para sempre. Seu passo era rápido, porém elegante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como... –Parou ao notar que não havia ninguém no quarto. A morena revirou os olhos e elevou uma das suas mãos à cabeça, passou um filme em sua mente e a prováveis acontecimentos que podia haver tirado a jovem mulher daquele quarto. Pensou desde uma "piora" a um seqüestro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Onde está a Emma? –Perguntou David surgindo repentinamente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Espero que o Whale me responda. –Afirmou a mulher ríspida que já se dirigia até a sala do médico. Seu ex-parceiro a seguia, logo à frente encontraram o médico saindo de sua sala.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Cadê a senhorita Swan, Whale? –Disse em um tom baixo e inquisidor. Cruzou os braços instantaneamente para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer e interiormente rezava para que não tivesse acontecido nada de grave.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu não sei, sai para consultar um paciente e quando voltei ela não estava mais lá. Acho que fugiu! –Explicou temeroso pela reação do casal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por que a Emma iria fugir? –Indagou o príncipe confuso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você é um incompetente, Whale! –Disparou indignada e o homem não fez mais nada além de baixar a cabeça. Podia ver o nervosismo de Mills transparecer pela sua respiração visivelmente alterada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não pode ter ido muito longe, vou procurá-la! –Disse Nolan antes de sair em busca da loira. A prefeita pretendia seguir David quando se deparou com ninguém mais e ninguém menos que Mr. Gold.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Pelo visto a senhorita Swan herdou o senso de aventura paterno. –Ironizou o Senhor das Trevas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Lamento que já tenha saído do seu estado estático, Gold. –Retrucou enfadada antes de dar as costas a ele e continuar andando.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Me escute, majestade, por favor?! –Disse e nesse mesmo instante, Regina se sentiu obrigada a parar e ouvi-lo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não tenho tempo para suas incógnitas e ironias, Mr. Gold. –Aclarou dirigindo um olhar interrogante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Soube que o pirata está na cidade. –Disse em um tom reprovador.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Lamento, nem sempre se pode conviver somente com aqueles que gostamos. –Responde em um tom debochado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você fez um trato e vim cobrar o pagamento. Quero o coração do Pirata! –Informou com olhar malévolo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Infelizmente não poderei atender ao seu "pedido", não tenho magia para arrancar um coração. –Aclara com um sorriso simples, porém vitorioso. Pela primeira vez não se sentia capaz de arrancar o coração de alguém e não queria fazê-lo. A falta de magia servia de algo afinal, livrá-la das suas próprias armadilhas e quiçá da escuridão sua escuridão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não há problema. Aniquile-o e estaremos quites! –Disse sádico e impetuoso antes de sumir. E a mulher se sentia entre a cruz e a espada. Recostou contra a parede por alguns minutos, processando tal informação, respirou fundo e começou a andar novamente. O que tivesse de fazer seria depois de encontrar sua filha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma e Hook se aproximavam dos limites da cidade. Ela havia posto o cinto e se divertia com a sensação de incomodo do pirata com aquele veículo. Justo ele que era tão modesto e se sentia "o tal", estava agora lutando com o cinto de segurança. Não o conhecia há muito tempo, tinha fragmentos de memórias de quando ele gentilmente a resgatou no meio da mata, provavelmente ela havia sido assaltada antes de viajar à negócios e por isso não tinha seu adorado carro agora. Ele também não se lembrava de muita coisa, só que estava ali e que fora atacado por alguém. Ambos lembravam-se do básico: seus nomes e origens. O percurso estava calmo até que chegaram à entrada da cidade e um homem surgiu no meio da estrada, a loira desviou rapidamente. Emma perdeu o controle do carro que capotou várias vezes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh Meu Deus! –Exclamou o homem desesperado ao ver o veículo amassado. Vendo que não havia mais ninguém para ajudar, o homem correu até o automóvel e com algumas dificuldades retirou a loira. Aparentemente ela tinha apenas um corte no supercílio, o cinto a havia salvo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Killian? –Disse recobrando a consciência e sentindo uma dor aguda na cabeça. Sua vista embaçou durante alguns segundos, mas depois pode visualizar o homem que salvara de um atropelamento minutos atrás. No entanto, A Salvadora não se ateve a figura masculina, vasculhou com o olhar aquela estrada e mata densa que aparecia ao redor. Killian? –Chamou outra vez e não obteve resposta. A angústia começava a tomar conta da mulher e seu corpo tenso manifestava a preocupação com o homem ao seu lado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você tem uma voz linda, Swan. –Disse galanteador fazendo-a sorrir aliviada. O homem acabou ajudando a retirar o pirata do carro, felizmente àquela luta com o "cinto de segurança" havia resultado em algo bom, não fosse por aquele pequeno "apetrecho" futurista, talvez Hook não tivesse mais a chance de flertar com a mãe biológica de Henry. O barulho de um motor foi ouvido e Graham apareceu diante deles, com ele, Regina e David.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não toque nele, pode piorar se houver lesões internas. –Ordenou o xerife a Emma.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou chamar o Whale. –Disse Nolan usando seu celular para solicitar uma ambulância e o médico local. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não é preciso. –Recusa Hook.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, é preciso! –Afirma Swan preocupada, queria ter certeza de que o homem estava bem. Nesse momento Mills percebeu o quanto a loura se importava com ele e que não era apenas amizade, ambos tinham um jeito de olhar um para o outro diferente, havia uma forte ligação entre eles.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você vai comigo. –Avisa Graham algemando a mulher que dirigia o carro. Pega de surpresa a jovem fica boquiaberta com aquela audácia do homem e Regina parece concordar assim como David.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não tem nenhum individuo mais perigoso para prender, Xerife?! –Resmungou atrevida, sabia que ele estava agindo certo e sendo totalmente profissional, porém, quem aceita ser preso com um sorriso no rosto?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sabe que fugir do hospital e roubar um carro não é uma atitude correta, Emma. –Disse Regina, pela primeira vez a chamou pelo seu primeiro nome. Soou como uma mãe repreendendo uma filha. Era tão estranho e tocante que a loira nada mais fez do que lhe soltar um olhar rebelde.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma foi levada para o posto policial assim como o estranho e o capitão Gancho para o hospital. Regina e David seguiram o pirata até o hospital e não conversaram durante o caminho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Até quando vou ter que ficar aqui? –Perguntou de dentro da cela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O tempo necessário para que aprenda a não pegar o que não lhe pertence. –Responde cínico.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Pode soltá-la, xerife. –A voz de Regina era calma e podia-se notar um pouco de autoritarismo nela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O carro era do Whale e ele não deu queixa, sendo assim a Emma está livre. –Aclarou David interrompendo o outro homem. A órfã apenas sorriu satisfeita, estava recostada nas grades da prisão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ops! –Proferiu a loira burlona que dirigiu um olhar divertido enquanto o xerife a soltava. O estranho observava aqueles cidadãos e chegou a questionar sobre quando ia ser solto, Graham o acalmou dizendo que assim que fizesse algumas perguntas o liberaria.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Os três saíram juntos da Delegacia. Emma não sabia que estava diante dos seus pais e eles não podiam se sentir mais felizes. emEla estava bem.em Era notável a alegria do casal cada vez que interagiam com a mulher. David se ofereceu para levar Swan até o hospital e Regina se despediu justificando que precisava ver o seu filho. Realmente, a mãe adotiva de Henry o deixara muito sozinho nos últimos dias e se sentia culpada pelo fato, entretanto, a mulher logo o recompensaria por sua ausência. A morena de estatura mediana refletiu e decidiu que logo teria tempo para criar um vínculo com sua filha, esta última não iria tentar sair da cidade tão rápido já que Killian, a única pessoa que ela "conhecia" e tinha apreço estava debilitado e assustado com o "acidente". Mesmo assim, a Evil Queen pediu que Graham ficasse de olho na mãe de Henry e uma vez convencida de que estava tudo bem, Regina se deu o direito de ir para casa e em seguida para a prefeitura ver como estava tudo./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Quando Emma viu que Hook estava são e salvo, sua alma parecia que estava nova. Ela o estudou minuciosamente e acabou aproximando-se demais. Esperto e maroto, o Capitão Gancho não perdeu a chance de provar dos lábios da filha de David e Regina. Sentia que aqueles lábios adocicados e suaves eram como dois rios que lhe mostravam uma nova direção, foi então que o pirata intensificou o beijo, precisava perder-se naquela mulher enigmática, altruísta, linda e que lhe proporcionava bonança... Felicidade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina ficou surpresa ao ver Elsa e Henry em seu jardim, estavam fazendo "obras de gelo". A jovem odiada por Hans se acanhou quando sentiu a presença da morena.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Podem continuar, mas quero este jardim limpo e organizado como eu deixei. –Avisou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tudo bem, mãe. –Respondeu sorridente e a mulher compreensiva o olhou com orgulho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quero que use estas luvas, servirão para manter o controle dos seus poderes enquanto estiver na cidade. –Entregou e depois de trocar um olhar de cumplicidade com o garoto, Elsa aceitou e colocou as luvas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como está a minha... A Emma? –Perguntou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela está bem, já teve alta do hospital, querido. –Informou deixando um sorriso de satisfação brotar em seu rosto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E por que não veio com você? Eu quero vê-la. –Indagou ansioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É uma longa história, logo poderá encontrar a senhorita Swan, Henry. –Explicou paciente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está bem! –Exclamou feliz.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quero que vá ao restaurante da Granny com a Elsa, eu vou ter que ir à prefeitura e não sei a que horas estarei de volta para o jantar, querido.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Posso pedir um hambúrguer? Tenho certeza que a Elsa vai adorar. Rsrs. –Pediu com olhos suplicantes. Regina é uma mãe rígida com sua alimentação, dificilmente Henry come gordura ou essas "porcarias", exceto nos dias em que o menino ficava com Emma. Mills suspirou e lembrou-se que aquilo era resquício das escapadas do seu filho-neto com Emma. Sorridente ela respondeu...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ok, mas só hoje! –Aclarou e sorriu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu te amo! –Declarou e depois de um abraço ela se foi. O garoto e Elsa caminharam algumas quadras até o restaurante e pela primeira vez depois de muitos anos ela se divertia como uma criança. Os dois entraram no local e apesar dos olhares receosos foram bem recebidos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"PREFEITURAp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A noite estava prestes a se apresentar e tomar o lugar daqueles matizes que coloriam o céu. A mulher estacionou o carro e se deparou com August na porta da sua sala, sua secretária ia apresentá-lo, mas com um gesto de mão da prefeita a jovem voltou ao seu trabalho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Belle, pode ir para casa. –Disse e a mulher branca de olhos azuis sorriu, era a primeira vez que saía na hora certa e sua chefa não era das mais agradáveis, mas hoje estava com uma energia positiva e a alma branda. O amor verdadeiro da Fera se apressou, queria ver como estava Gold e logo o movimento que havia naquele setor da prefeitura havia quase que cessado, estavam apenas August com seus olhos ternos e apaixonados e Regina desconcertada e tensa. Aquele homem a encarava de uma maneira diferente das outras pessoas. Era como se enxergasse algo além do egocentrismo e da máscara que sua alteza usava há muitos anos. Sem premissas ele se aproximou da morena e a abraçou forte, depois se afastou poucos centímetros para poder olhar aquelas íris cor de café e beijá-la.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"August empurra Regina contra a parede, Ele sujeita o rosto da mulher entre as mãos obrigando-a a levantar a vista para ver seus olhos ardentes e decididos. A mulher rodeia e a boca dele se abate contra a da figura mais respeita da cidade. É um beijo selvagem que a deixa tonta e sedenta de desejo, era uma mulher afinal e por um momento sua carência exigia que se deixasse levar por aquele sujeito que parecia amá-la. Os dentes dos dois se chocam por um segundo e logo Mills sente a lingua do "boneco de madeira" entre seus lábios. O desejo se instala em toda a extensão do corpo feminino e ela responde aos beijos com o mesmo ardor, entrelaça suas mãos no cabelo curto e negro do homem e o puxa com força. Ele resmunga e esse som surdo e sexy do fundo da sua garganta reverbera em seu interior. August desliza a mão pelo corpo da mulher até seu quadril e seus dedos roçam em sua pele através do vestido preto. É uma paixão cega que se apodera de August e a mulher atraída corresponde. Mesmo tentando controlar a desatinada reação do seu corpo, a filha de Cora não consegue voltar ao equilíbrio e a racionalidade se perde em meio aos beijos e a amabilidade com a qual age o homem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas o que está acontecendo aqui? –Indaga uma voz cheia de insatisfação e repulsa. O casal se separa de forma brusca com a visita "surpresa".p 


	13. Chapter 12

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu que pergunto, o que você faz aqui? –Indaga Regina com certo reproche na voz. August o encara com uma feição de desagrado./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Preciso falar com você, a sós. –Diz parafraseando a ultima parte. August olhou para a morena e ela assentiu fazendo-o sair depois de depositar um beijo na bochecha da mulher.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O príncipe deixou que seu instinto falasse mais alto e impulsivamente, o homem a sujeitou pelo antebraço. O olhar da prefeita de Storybrooke foi ainda mais reprovador, sua respiração estava alterada tanto pelos minutos antes da chegada do individuo como quanto pela reação descabida do ex, que agora estava diante dela com um olhar interrogador.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já pode dizer o que deseja Sr. Nolan. –Disse em um tom de voz cheio de descaso e um olhar desafiante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que você tem com o August? –Indagou pressionando o braço da mulher.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Suponho que a minha vida particular não seja de sua incumbência, Sr Nolan. Caso não venha tratar de nada referente à população ou a cidade, sugiro que saia por onde entrou! –Respondeu ríspida e com um olhar que mais lembrava a Evil Queen. Aquela reação não desconcertou o homem, pelo contrário, fez com que ele tivesse mais curiosidade e ciúme. A única resposta foi um beijo possessivo. David sugou o lábio inferior da antiga Evil Queen e o mordiscou de maneira selvagem segundos depois. Apesar da pequena dor que aquele ato lhe propiciara, Mills não recuou. A mulher respondeu ao beijo da mesma forma luxuriosa e brusca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu te amo! –Confessou no instante em que se separaram alguns escassos centímetros para respirar. Os olhos marrons da mulher se abriram como dois pratos fundos e de imediato lhe veio à mente algumas imagens dele com Branca no bosque encantado. O amor só lhe causara desilusão e não estava disposta a fraquejar, não estava disposta a se magoar duas vezes com a mesma pessoa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—As únicas pessoas com as quais tive relacionamentos significativos estão mortas, sugiro que continue com Mary Margareth. Ela foi a sua escolha e será ela o seu final feliz. –Sentenciou com uma dose de mágoa e sarcasmo. Talvez ainda o amasse, mas a voz da Evil Queen permanecia latente no mais íntimo do seu ser.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você acha mais fácil me odiar do que lidar com o amor que sente por mim? Sei que tem um amor decepcionado, acredite, eu quero mudar essa visão horrorosa que você tem de mim. Eu quero estar ao seu lado e fazê-la feliz, Regina. –Elucidou melancólico.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você não pode mudar aquilo que é e pra mim não passa de um traidor! –Exclamou relutante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, fui um traidor e não sabe o quanto me arrependo de haver errado, porém, estou tentando consertar as coisas. Não fique remoendo antigas mágoas, o passado não volta mais, Regina. –Sugeriu tocando-lhe os ombros e fixando suas íris nas daquela figura incompreendida e odiada por muitos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Daria um excelente terapeuta, Sr. Nolan, quando eu quiser um conselho, lembrarei de lhe pedir.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está assim por causa daquele sujeito. O que sente por ele? –Questionou avaro. Sua impaciência só aumentou quando Regina esboçou um sorriso triunfante. Ele agarrou o punho da figura feminina que fez uma careta de desconforto, entretanto ele não recuou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Solte-me! –Ordenou com cólera, mas não logrou intimidar o loiro que mantinha sua postura incoerente e possessa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não vou soltá-la até me dizer o que tem com o August?! –Bradou indócil.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Dizem que uma imagem vale mais que mil palavras, querido. –Respondeu maliciosa e divertida. Nesse momento era a Evil Queen tomando posse do corpo de Regina, seu sangue fervia e uma enorme sensação de prazer percorria por todo o seu corpo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não vou deixar que me separem de você de novo. –Declarou antes de jogá-la contra a mesa do escritório e tomá-la ali mesmo. Suas mãos percorreram o corpo da mulher até chegar ao rosto dela. A princípio a mulher não reagiu, mas logo deu um pulo do móvel e se afastou de Charming.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor se retirar, o expediente desta instituição acabou e eu preciso voltar para casa. –Ponderou se recompondo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tudo bem, eu irei com você até a sua casa. –Avisou cruzando os braços e esperando alguma reação da mulher. Na verdade, ele queria garantir que ela não se encontrasse com August, isso o incomodava e satisfazia o ego da mulher que o olhou fingindo estar malcontente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não é preciso, mas se faz tanta questão pode vir. –Contestou evitando deparar-se com aqueles olhos atraentes. Quando estavam a caminho da mansão, Regina recebeu uma ligação de Henry dizendo que estava no Granny's e a mãe adotiva do garoto decidiu então buscá-lo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Quando chegaram ao restaurante da vovó avistaram Henry e Elsa. Mas a visão do casal foi aquém e se fixou em um casal no balcão sendo atendido por Granny.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Precisamos de um quarto, será que poderia nos arrumar? –Perguntou a mulher desconfiada diante dos olhares curiosos e estranhos de todos ali. A anciã ia responder, mas antes que formulasse uma resposta Regina interveio...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não será necessário, Granny, a senhorita Swan e o amigo dela ficarão em minha casa. –Informou com um sorriso convidativo que foi respondido com outro por parte da avó de Ruby.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Obrigada, prefeita, mas Killian e eu estaremos bem na pensão da senhora Granny. –Retrucou Swan determinada, ninguém lhe dava ordens e não pensava obedecer àquela balzaquiana com ar constante de superioridade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É que não temos nenhum quarto disponível, Emma. –Respondeu Granny de forma sábia e em cumplicidade com Mills.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos, linda, não há nenhum problema em aceitarmos a hospitalidade dessa dama. –Ponderou Hook encarando aquela figura que não lhe era estranha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tudo bem, mas só até que desocupe um dos quartos. –Informou e Henry vibrou diante da notícia. Elsa por sua vez não gostou nada da novidade, se sentia ameaçada pela presença daquela estranha. Memórias lhe perturbaram, lembrou-se de quando Anna lhe revelou que havia se casado e de como Hans usou isso para afastá-la do seu reino. Detestava ser trocada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tomou a decisão correta senhorita Swan. –Comentou e deu um sorrisoque foi bem recebido pelo casal. David puxou a morena para o canto e debateu sobre o estado da filha...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não acha estranho que a Emma ainda não recorde nada? –Indagou tentando montar aquele quebra cabeças.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela também foi afetada pela maldição e não sei como trazê-la de volta. –Explicou frustrada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Gold... O Gold tem a resposta! –Segredou e um brilho nos olhos resplandeceu fazendo-se notar. A morena não podia dizer que estava em dívida com o Sr das Trevas, por um instante refletiu sobre uma resposta...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Podemos ir para casa? –Perguntou Henry que surgiu atrás do casal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim. Porque não chama a Emma e o capitão?! –Sugeriu lançando um olhar de cumplicidade para Nolan.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ok!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu vou falar com o Gold, ver o que ele pode fazer para trazer as memórias da nossa filha de volta. –Afirma.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Pense nas conseqüências antes de fazer suas escolhas, a vida é uma longa jornada, David. –Aconselhou e soltou um sorriso de canto de boca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Uma jornada que daqui para frente eu quero fazer com você, Regina. –Declara com o olhar colado naquele rosto cheio de vitalidade e emoções ocultas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A mulher ficou balançada diante daquela revelação, sua sinceridade era real e ela engoliu a seco o medo de tê-lo e novamente perdê-lo. Não houve nenhuma resposta além de um beijo roubado e pela primeira vez a mulher não ofereceu resistência. Granny e Ruby observaram os pombinhos em seu momento de reconciliação. Emma se sentiu desconfortável diante daquele casal, Hook apenas sorria pícaro e Henry estava contente por eles finalmente se acertarem. Quando finalmente se separaram, olharam-se como se estivessem contemplando um céu estrelado. David entrelaçou seus dedos nos de Regina e juntos caminharam até a porta do restaurante, as palavras sobravam, no instante em que se apartaram trocaram um sorriso e a filha de Cora caminhou até seu carro para destravar as portas e dar espaço aos demais para que entrassem no automóvel. Hook relutou em entrar e deu espaço a Emma que pegou em sua mão incentivando-o a entrar com ela. Elsa entrou em seguida e todos foram para a Mansão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O Capitão Gancho fica com o Henry no quarto e... –Informou sob o olhar atento de todos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Capitão Gancho?! –Repetiu Emma encafifada, mas Mills achou melhor ignorar já que havia cometido um equivoco ao chamá-lo assim.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A senhorita Swan pode ficar na habitação em frente ao meu e Elsa continua no quarto ao lado do de Henry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que Swan prefere ter alguém que garanta a sua segurança durante a noite. –Disse persuasivo e malandro. Emma o fuzilou com o olhar, mas achava engraçado o jeito do homem, ele a encantava e não lhe parecia má idéia dividir um quarto com ele, afinal de contas, eles estavam juntos. Regina bufou de raiva diante da prepotência do homem e com aparente desagrado pediu ao garoto que fosse tomar banho e vestir o pijama.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou providenciar uma roupa limpa para você (Emma) e umas toalhas para tomarem banho. –Avisou com um sorriso receptivo e se retirou. Emma apenas assentiu e Killian a puxou para dentro do quarto, beijando-a com ardor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela... Vai... Voltar! –Sussurrou entre beijos e a loira sequer calou aquele pensamento, lá estava Regina tocando na porta. Os dois se separaram e a mulher abriu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Aqui está. Comporte-se senhorita Swan, lembre-se que há uma criança nesta casa. –Avisou e o olhar da mulher naquele momento passou de altruísta para reprovador. Era evidente que ela não gostava de Killian e A Salvadora percebeu a antipatia entre ambos, mas não se importava com o fato, ele a fazia se sentir mais protegida e um pouco importante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não se preocupe. –A prefeita da cidade deu as costas. Prefeita?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que deseja Srtª Swan? –Proferiu virando-se para voltar a encará-la. Como gostaria que ela ao menos a chamasse pelo nome, uma dor aguda invadia o seu peito, a amargura nesse momento renascia ao lembrar que Branca destruiu toda a sua vida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Obrigada! –Formulou e a morena sorriu em um sinal de resposta e sumiu pelo corredor. Hook puxou a sua guerreira e trancou a porta. As toalhas foram direto ao chão. Emma o observou amavelmente. Incomodado ao ver que a loira tocou justo o seu braço amputado, naquele momento se sentia desmerecedor do amor daquela mulher, uma vergonha o invadiu fazendo-o recuar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você é o melhor que me aconteceu, Killian. –Declarou a filha de Regina e David. O pirata sentiu-se confiante outra vez e suas íris esverdeadas como a relva penetrou no mais íntimo daquela figura feminina à sua frente, estavam apaixonados e completamente ansiosos por aquele contato íntimo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hook acariciou cada centímetro do corpo de Emma com a ponta dos dedos e os lábios. Estava gravando em sua mente e em seu corpo cada uma das curvas e cada recôndito daquela figura que tanto o fascinava. Ele beijou o ombro feminino já desnudado por ele e acariciou o queixo da mulher fazendo-a encará-lo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não importa o passado, só importa o presente e o que temos por viver juntos. –Declarou brincando com uma mecha de cabelo dourada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O Pirata tornou a beijá-la e a mãe de Henry estremeceu, sentiu um frio percorrer a sua espinha dorsal, seu estômago dava sintomas de nervosismo diante da mão quente e ampla que apalpava agora os seus seios. Ela fechou os olhos e um pequeno gemido escapou dos seus lábios. Pela primeira vez se sentia amada e aceita de verdade. Não havia perguntas e nem julgamentos. Hook começou a mexer as cadeiras em um sutil balanceio que pouco a pouco ia acelerando e Emma o agarrou entre os seus braços para aproximá-lo mais ao seu corpo. A respiração entrecortada do homem lhe propiciava um leve arrepio e algumas cócegas no ouvido, a jovem fundiu a sua cabeça em seu pescoço.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hook sorriu ao perceber que os seus corpos tinham o encaixe perfeito. A Salvadora por sua vez sentia que havia encontrado um lugar seguro, um refúgio. O pirata finalmente estava a salvo depois de tanto tempo mergulhando em mares turbulentos e sombrios.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você é o meu pote de ouro, Swan. –Lhe sussurrou antes que ambos fossem finalmente tomados por uma onda de prazer e felicidade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma se arqueou um pouco e jogou sua cabeça para trás, movimento esse que Hook aproveitou para tomá-la pelas costas. Diante do cambio de posições dos corpos e do contato enlouquecedor entre estes, a loira cravou suas unhas na pele do capitão, nesse instante seu coração palpitou no mesmo ritmo do de Killian. A mulher uniu seus lábios ao do homem enquanto seu corpo vibrava com um último espasmo de prazer e seus gemidos foram silenciados pelos lábios do pirata que a mantinha pegado ao seu torso. O corpo da jovem começou a relaxar pouco a pouco e finalmente se escutava apenas a respiração e os corações palpitantes de ambos. O pirata ficou por um instante com a cabeça prostrada no peito da sua amada e os dois optaram por não dizer nada, afinal, os gestos haviam gritado o nome de ambos durante todo aquele mágico momento de intimidade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Quando finalmente se encararam, Emma deu o seu mais amplo e sincero sorriso. Gancho estendeu seus braços para que a loira se refugiasse neles e assim ela o fez. Ela apoiou sua cabeça no peitoral masculino e fechou os olhos disposta a dormir junto a ele pela primeira vez. Hook a apertou um pouco mais contra o seu corpo e depositou sua cabeça encima daqueles cabelos da cor do sol.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Te amo, Swan! –Declarou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu também te amo, Killian. –Confessou antes de cair em um sono tranqüilo e profundo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"NA LOJAp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É um pouco tarde parar fazer compras não acha, meu caro?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não me venha com suas ironias, Gold. Sabe muito bem o motivo pelo qual eu estou aqui! –Exclamou com um tom desaprovação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ora, porque a cólera, príncipe? A ira é uma péssima conselheira para os de coração puro. Hihi. –Salientou com seu olhar obscuro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quero algo que devolva as lembranças da Emma. –Falou sério e as retinas de Rumples dilataram-se, mais uma vez teria a chance de ter um excelente trato.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso exige algo valioso em troca. –Falou ganancioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Faço o que quiser, me diga como a trago de volta à realidade e eu farei o que mandar. –Elucidou determinado e o ser escuro tomou posse de uma pequena ampola que continha um líquido esverdeado. Mesmo inseguro com a proposta e ao mesmo tempo tomado pela necessidade de poder abraçar e ter o reconhecimento paternal de Emma, ele pegou o frasco mostrando que o trato estava feito e foi embora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p 


	14. Chapter 13

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongA noite transcorria de maneira tranqüila para todos em Storybrooke, exceto para Regina Mills. A mulher passou a noite se virando de um lado para outro na cama, parecia um leão enjaulado, na verdade era a sua mente que estava em uma turbulência desde a sua última conversa com David./strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongPor sua mente passavam as palavras de Cora, esta defendia que o amor cegava as pessoas mais inteligentes, mas não porque fossem pegas de surpresa pelo sentimento senão que as próprias pessoas optavam por não enxergar a realidade, mas quando o amor ia embora, porque ele sempre encontra uma maneira de escapar, então as pessoas viam claramente, daí o ser amado era desmascarado e todos os seus defeitos, suas fraquezas e segredos vinham à tona. A morena estava na copa tomando um copo de leite quando ouviu passos, destemida, Mills apurou o passo e agarrada de uma estatueta de prata aproximou-se para golpear a figura que parecia haver invadido a sua casa. No escuro não conseguia distinguir a pessoa e quando tentou derrubar a pessoa, esta se desvencilhou ligeiramente.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina, calma, sou eu, David! –Sussurrou aplacando a distância entre eles e retirando o objeto de "defesa" da mulher, jogando-o no sofá.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, mas o que está fazendo aqui? –Indagou indignada com tal invasão. Na verdade estava atada, sentindo que estava traindo a si mesma. Tê-lo tão perto a desarmava completamente, sua razão entrava em pane ao senti-lo cerca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vim trazer isto. –Explicou mostrando a poção mágica, vendo-a franzir a testa e os olhos em um sinal de incompreensão ele continuou... Dê a Emma e ela se lembrará de tudo. –Aclarou e sorriu contente por haver feito algo bom, ainda que lhe custasse muito caro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que tipo de acordo fez com emRumpelstiltskinem? –Inquiriu denotando curiosidade e acima de tudo preocupação em suas palavras./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O importante é que a teremos de volta, quanto ao Gold não se preocupe, eu me acertarei com ele. –Dissimulou. Cortou o mal pela raiz, não era necessário que a morena se preocupasse com tal coisa. Ao menos isso pensava o homem de barba rala e olhos esverdeados.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Só espero que não tenha sacrificado mais do que deveria, David. –Ponderou realmente tocada pelo gesto do homem, que lhe acariciou a face sutilmente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Qualquer sacrifício seria pouco para ver você e a minha filha feliz, Regina. –Declarou e rompeu com a distância, ela agora podia sentir sua respiração agitada. Estavam próximos demais.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNolan podia tocar Regina apenas com o seu amor, sua voz fazia o corpo de Regina tremer quando o escutava chamar o seu nome. Ela estava se deixando levar. Nada estava perdido. Era como se as faíscas queimassem sua pele e este fogo era a prova de que ainda havia amor. Era algo eterno. Um laço, um desejo e um verso concreto. O sabor amargo era provado cada vez que um deixava de poder respirar um ao outro em seu coração. David se recordou de cada detalhe de quando estiveram juntos e Regina não se importava mais com a dor porque o seu amor finalmente estava ao seu lado, novamente ela podia se encher de um pouco de ilusão e de paixão. Se afastar nesse instante seria o mesmo que cometer um suicídio e como bom o príncipe a amava mais que qualquer outro ser no mundo, ele decidiu se lançar no mundo daquela mulher orgulhosa, inteligente, porém, sensível no mais íntimo do seu ser. Um beijo apaixonado selou o início de uma nova vida para o casal. strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNa manhã seguinte Henry foi acordado pela mãe-avó. O menino era difícil de acordar, parecia um bicho preguiça, sempre pedindo "5 minutos mais". Depois de se assegurar que o menino havia se levantado, tomado café e ido para a escola, a alcaide de Storybrooke correu para despachar David às pressas. Por fim fez o café da manhã para seus visitantes. Emma foi a primeira a despertar, banhar-se e descer.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom dia, senhorita Swan. –Cumprimentou servindo-lhe uma xícara.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom dia! –Respondeu desconfiada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E como passou a noite? –Indagou tentando iniciar uma conversação. Precisava garantir que a loira tomasse todo o "chá".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bem. –Respondeu ingerindo o restante daquele líquido com gosto de maçã verde. A mulher à sua frente deu um pequeno sorriso de satisfação que se desfez ao se precatar que A Salvadora estava estranha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está se sentindo bem, senhorita Swan? –Perguntou preocupada diante do bamboleio do corpo curvilíneo da jovem. Mas ela não contestou, sua visão estava turva, uma série de imagens lhe invadia a mente. Sua memória RAM processava cada informação cuidadosamente. Flashes e mais flashes. De repente Emma Swan parecia haver sido eletrocutada por uma grande carga de energia, ou melhor, de memórias. Suas pernas fraquejaram, mas Regina a sujeitou mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que eu faço aqui, Regina? –Proferiu confusa. Suas memórias haviam voltado. Como conseguimos voltar?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Uma coisa de cada vez, Emma. Antes de qualquer coisa, quero se sente aqui. –Disse guiando a figura que era surrada por suas vivencias anteriores recém re-adquiridas. A filha da temível Regina obedeceu e sentou-se, a morena de estatura mediana não pode evitar seu lado maternal e acariciou a cabeça da filha, coisa que não passou despercebida por esta. Além de tudo a loura notou como ela a havia chamado, pelo seu nome, suas entranhas demonstravam receio diante de tanta dedicação e amabilidade por parte da prefeita.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry, onde está o Henry? –Questionou mais uma vez.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vai ter a oportunidade de vê-lo assim que voltar da escola. –Elucidou e antes que fosse novamente bombardeada de perguntas, eis que Hook surgiu na cozinha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom dia, senhoritas. Esperava que tomássemos café juntos, linda. –Disse encarando a mulher com quem compartira a cama à noite. Mas não só isso, esse era um mero detalhe, agora eles compartiam uma só alma embora fossem dois corpos e dois mundos distintos. Ele se aproximou e ignorando a presença da "sogra" se colocou na mesma altura da loira, estava prestes a depositar-lhe um beijo nos lábios quando Swan virou o rosto indelicadamente. O capitão sentiu-se despedaçado diante de tal afrontamento e seu ego tombou na insegurança. Onde estava a Emma que ele conhecera? A que confiava nele sem medo algum?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Preciso ir! –Exclamou se levantando de forma abrupta e ignorando o homem à sua frente. Regina ia protestar, mas a mulher não lhe deu chance e sumiu da casa. A loira respirou fundo e saiu caminhando pelas ruas daquela cidade, pegou um jornal e checou a data, uma semana havia se passado desde que foi parar naquele lugar estranho. Caminhava enquanto sua mente driblava o seu coração. A loira tinha as mãos nos bolsos do jeans enquanto percorria as ruas da cidade. Ordenar idéias, disso se tratava aquele instante. Ela não sabia o que sentia por aquele estranho pirata, mas só sentia com e por ele. Sentiu-se terrível ao notar o impulso ignorante e desprezível que teve ao notar que ele se acercara de forma íntima, seu coração estava fechado, mas isso não lhe dava o direito de ser cruel com alguém que parecia se importar com ela, alguém que nutria um forte sentimento. Decidiu que não podia fugir do seu destino e que precisava se redimir com Killian. Voltou-se para a direção contrária e começou a refazer o caminho que dava acesso à casa de Mills. Duas quadras a separava emdeleem./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Hook se sentia um estúpido. em"Não deveria ter dito o que ela significa para mim, talvez hoje não estivesse arrependido"em, brigava consigo mesmo. Tomado pela ira e pela necessidade de encher a cara para esquecer tudo, o homem virou-se e ia deixar Regina para trás com seu "café da manhã" bem nutritivo e colorido, mas esta o deteve./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Para onde pensa que vai?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Voltar para o lugar de onde nunca deveria ter saído! –Respondeu em um tom arrogante que não escondia sua tristeza.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não vai encontrar as respostas olhando para as estrelas e bebendo uma dose de rum, pirata. –Retrucou desafiante, sabia como ele era e como se sentia agora. Sentia-se comovida. O amor é uma guerra que costuma ferir ambos os lados, no entanto, é necessário bem mais que empatia, partilha e solidariedade para seguir em frente e estar ao lado de quem se ama, é preciso coragem para travar batalhas inimagináveis e humildade para reconhecer-se errante, aprendiz e se preciso fraco. Quem melhor do que a mulher que fora tachada de "Rainha Má" para decifrar um homem cuja fama era de um mulherengo, cruel e desonesto? Ela sabia que ele era bem mais que uma dezena de rótulos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu sou um pirata e não preciso de nada além do mar e de uma tripulação fiel. –Elucidou com seus olhos fixos naquela mulher que dura e arrogante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Antes de qualquer coisa, você é um ser humano e não precisa viver na sombra de um passado. Reescreva o seu futuro, viva esse amor que tem pela Emma. –Aconselhou de forma idéia do que é acordar todas as manhãs sabendo que falhou com a pessoa que mais ama na vida? –O pirata no fundo sabia como era, sentia que havia falhado com Milah embora tudo não passasse de uma desgraça causada pelo Senhor das Trevas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você não pode obrigar as pessoas a gostarem de você do mesmo modo que você gosta delas. –Aclarou com seu olhar entorpecido pelas lembranças. Por mais que negasse, resignado, entendeu aonde ela queria chegar. Se abrisse mão de Swan naquela primeira barreira, lamentaria pelo resto da vida e seria bem pior porque seria uma escolha dele. O amor dificilmente bate na porta duas vezes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tem razão, mas ela o ama, está confusa e tentando sustentar os muros que construiu assim como todo ser humano que sofre uma grande desilusão. Você é o único capaz de derrubar estes muros! –Ponderou finalizando com um sorriso amistoso. A mulher de olhos cor de avelã sentiu-se em paz consigo mesma e um ser melhor. Não tinha lugar para egocentrismo, exageros ou hipocrisias, nada disso cabia mais naquele corpo esguio e fisicamente belo. Henry e Emma haviam mudado sua vida completamente, pela primeira vez sentiu que o amor era uma fortaleza que só abrigava os fortes, diferente do que sua mãe dizia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Contagiado pelas palavras da sua majestade, o pirata sorriu grato pela ajuda...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou atrás de Swan! –Avisou antes de colocar o seu gancho e sair. Mills apenas sorriu contendo sua alegria por suas palavras surtirem efeito. Afinal, tinha de manter a pose imperial e indolente de sempre. Ele por sua vez, precisava mostrar-se por inteiro a Emma e assumir a sua condição física era a melhor maneira de fazê-lo, Conhecendo a jovem tão bem como conhecia, sabia que isso não faria diferença. Seus olhos esverdeados buscavam apreensivos a silhueta da loira. Ainda que a lua não brilhasse na manhã seguinte, daria igual se ela estivesse ao seu lado. Apenas um sorriso seria o suficiente para fazê-lo feliz. Bastava um olhar diferente e o seu peito refletia o desconcerto que isso lhe causava. Emma Swan estava cravada em sua alma. Mas era ai que estava toda a magia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Há algumas quadras dali, Regina saiu para fazer uma visita ao senhor Gold. O Senhor das Trevas recebeu a sua ex-aluna com a arrogância e enigmática reação de sempre. A Evil Queen sabia o quanto Rumples podia ser insidioso, mas não cogitou a possibilidade dele ir além do esperado por ela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que está dizendo?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Algumas maçãs têm que ser sacrificadas para salvar uma safra, querida. –Elucidou emblemático. Devido ao seu trato anterior com Gold, a prefeita não tinha outra opção a não ser obedecer àquela ordem, se sentia horrível novamente por ter que sacrificar alguém inocente, mas não havia escolha. Talvez não fosse ele quem a estava forçando a trazer o seu lado Evil à tona, provavelmente não haja conversão para uma alma que nasceu da escuridão. Afinal, quem mais obscura do que Cora? Seria Regina a própria maldição? Será que Branca tinha razão em odiá-la?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina deu um olhar fulminante para aquela besta em forma humana e se retirou para cumprir com o trato. Quanto mais vivia nesse mundo novo, mas sentia que nada fazia sentido, a escolha certa era geralmente a mais difícil e quando tudo parece dar certo, surge algo bem pior do que antes. Como gostaria de ter o apoio de alguém naquele momento, sentiu pavor ao refletir sobre sua ação futura e dar-se conta de que provavelmente teria o ódio de Henry. Como dizem em"O fim justifica os meios". emPensou. Fixou isso em sua mente e deu partida no carro para voltar à Mansão./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sentia-se estranho, havia percorrido muitas ruas daquela cidade e nada de Emma Swan. Seu sorriso se desmanchou e suas pernas por um momento fraquejaram, não sabia lutar se ela não estava, era como se a loira tivesse roubado sua energia, ou melhor, era como se ela fosse o motor que o movia. Estava sentado no meio fio, quando seus olhos alcançaram um par de sapatos e ao arquear a cabeça encontrou aquela figura curiosa encarando-o.p 


	15. Chapter 14

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Faltava uma hora para Henry voltar da escola. Regina se encontrava no meio do bosque com Elsa, esta última agora sorria ao pensar em rever Anna, queria lhe mostrar que podia controlar seus poderes e que Hans não tinha mais motivos para persegui-la. De repente aquela figura medonha e amedrontadora surgiu do nada, um sorriso maquiavélico foi esboçado pela criatura e então a rainha do gelo sentiu uma estranha sensação invadir-lhe o peito. Rumpelstiltiskin arrancou o coração da moça sob o olhar aterrorizado de Regina./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que vai fazer? –Perguntou contristada com a cena. Não sabia que ele pretendia fazer tal coisa com aquela moça, afinal de contas, Elsa era ingênua e só precisava de alguém que a guiasse. Sentiu-se um monstro por haver traído a confiança da jovem e não só isso, por omitir de todos inclusive de Henry o que iria fazer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não é óbvio, minha cara?! –Falou sôfrego com o coração da moça. De repente ele deu as costas a Elsa que caiu no solo inconsciente e deu alguns passos, lá estava a figura de Hans esperando para receber o órgão vital da mulher. O homem sorriu com os olhos ao ver que iria possuir o valioso coração daquela que assombrava o reino de Arendelle com seu dom estranho de congelar tudo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina viu que o feiticeiro das sombras ia entregar o coração de Elsa ao seu algoz e marcou carreira até Gold, sujeitando-o pelo antebraço ela o deteve.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Covardia é algo que normalmente envergonha as pessoas. –Disse em um tom sádico. Enrugou os olhos e sorriu com sarcasmo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quantas pessoas você matou, Darling? –Provocou fazendo-a se irritar mais. Branca havia se aproveitado da fama de autoritária da mulher e dos seus erros, mas ela tinha muitas mortes nas costas, pessoas que foram condenadas por desafiá-la ou traí-la. Hoje em dia a mulher não se sentia capaz de repetir os mesmos erros. Enfurecida, Regina conseguiu concentrar um pouco de magia em suas mãos, ia tomar posse do coração de Elsa e tirá-la dali, mas Hans foi mais espero e antes que ela pudesse confrontar Gold, o prometido de Anna apoderou-se da Rainha do Gelo que estava em choque.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Faça e terá tudo o que quiser do meu reino. –Ordenou ao feiticeiro das trevas, que se teletransportou livrando-se de Mills.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não vai aprisioná-la nesta sua relíquia, Gold. –Afirmou movendo suas mãos e sentindo a vibração de toda a magia que havia conseguido centralizar em seu corpo. Sua mente estava trabalhando a seu favor agora e isso só a tornava mais forte. Com apenas um movimento conseguiu trazer o coração da jovem para si. Contrariado o Senhor das Trevas lançou um conjuro que lançou Regina contra uma árvore, ela soltou instantaneamente o órgão que segurava com cuidado. Uma gota de sangue escorreu pelo canto da boca da alcaide que jazia fraca no chão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Receio que a aluna não superou o mestre, queridinha. –Disse com seu tom debochado de sempre. Apoderou-se do coração novamente e a encarou com olhar vanglorioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vai se arrepender! –Avisou soturna.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A morena usou as suas forças restantes, e ergueu-se novamente, não tinha magia suficiente para enfrentá-lo. Sem premissas, o pai de Baelfire esmigalhou o coração sob o olhar de negação e consternação de Regina. Hans sorriu grato pelo ato do Ser Obscuro. O corpo da jovem rainha desfaleceu nos braços do agora Rei de Arendelle. Logo o feiticeiro usou um dos seus antigos artefatos para abrir um portal e enviar Hans e Elsa de volta à sua terra natal. Aquele corpo era a prova que o Rei queria para mostrar ao seu povo que a "ameaça" de um "apocalipse" já não existia. Não houve tempo para represálias e nem para um resgate, eles sumiram dentro daquele facho de luz azul e então o portal se fechou. Rumpelstiltskin também sumiu. Só restou o silêncio e o remorso. A Evil Queen jamais se perdoaria por haver permitido que outra vida inocente fosse perdida. A morena entrou em seu carro e não segurou as lágrimas, tinha todo o direito de expressar suas emoções e entrou em um pranto desesperador.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está procurando a Emma? -Indagou o homem caucasiano, de queixo bem desenhado, postura imperial e um semblante corajoso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sabe aonde ela foi? –Replicou com um nítido tom de esperança na voz.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, mas ela deve estar por perto. Storybrooke não é o tipo de cidade que dá pra se perder. O que acha de irmos procurar? –Completou compreendendo o estado do pirata. Provavelmente ela estava fugindo dele assim como fugia da sua origem e de todos que buscavam acercar-se a ela desde que chegara à Storybrooke.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Claro! –Exclamou com um ar bucólico. David Nolan apenas sorriu amistoso. Era a primeira vez que aqueles homens mantinham um contato direto e amistoso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Estava perdida em seu passado. Seus olhos verdes se misturavam com a imensidão do mar verde-azulado. Buscava sem sentido as lembranças mais dolorosas, mas também, sorria com os momentos vivenciados com Neal. Não, não sabia onde se originava, era uma pessoa sem raízes. Sem um espelho que refletisse sua imagem mais velha. Sem as respostas para as perguntas mais bobas da sua infância. Mas pela primeira vez depois de 11 anos tinha uma imensa vontade de voltar para alguém. Killian. Mas estava relutante, até que ponto podia abrir mão da sua "zona de conforto"? Da ilha que ela mesma criara para se proteger? Às vezes a solidão se disfarça de independência para aprisionar os seres que possuem uma grande capacidade de amar. Aquele simples e maroto pirata a fez rir. A fez confiar e deixar parte dos seus medos para trás e com um só beijo queimava seus lábios, enamorando-a. Era estranho ter alguém que a cuidasse e que a ajudasse a fechar as portas da dor. Era estranho que alguém tão incrédulo e diferente a fizesse voar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Fugindo de alguém? –Comentou brincalhão. Sua voz era pacífica e as suas íris esverdeadas lembravam uma densa floresta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Talvez. –Retrucou sincera. Ele sentou ao seu lado na beira da praia, assim como a loira estava descalço. Ambos sentiam o friozinho da areia fina fazer cócegas na sola dos seus pés. Aquele vasto céu acima dos seus olhos e tão longe como a lua os alimentava de uma paz misteriosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Fugir não é uma solução, é apenas uma forma de adiar o inadiável. –Aconselhou, desta vez sentindo os olhos de esmeralda compenetrados em sua figura. Sabia que ela estava ali como alguém que buscava uma resposta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Fala com conhecimento de causa, Graham? –Inquiriu curiosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim. Qualquer pessoa que disser que nunca teve medo de encarar a vida está mentindo. Às vezes você está com o pé na porta de saída e a sua felicidade está logo ao dobrar a esquina. –Ponderou e levantou-se como alguém que acaba um trabalho e quer voltar para seu aconchego. Ele sorriu. A Salvadora admirou aqueles dentes brancos e brilhantes que se mostraram num gesto espontâneo e mobilizador. Ela também se levantou, ficando na altura dele agradeceu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Obrigada! –Disse e ele a abraçou. Não gostava de abraços, era algo intimidador e que pouco recebera durante todos os anos em que esteve sozinha. Mas este era bem vindo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Swan?! –Chamou uma voz grave a alguns metros da beira da praia. Ao lado do homem de vestes pretas de modelo ultrapassado estava David Nolan, este último deu uma tapinha no ombro do pirata, sussurrou algo e saiu na direção oposta a que ele agora se lançava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O casal se separou em meio a uma troca de sorrisos em cumplicidade. Graham pegou seus sapatos e caminhou encontrando Hook. O pirata arqueou uma sobrancelha e dirigiu um olhar reprovador para o xerife.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Killian?! –Murmurou. Era hora de colocar os pingos nos "is".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Estava intrigado com aquela cena que havia presenciado. Sentiu como seu instinto dominador tomava posse do seu espírito. Emma não era como as outras mulheres que costumava sair, mas por um minuto seu lado de "pirata", desbravador de mares, quis pegar aquela mulher pelo braço e exigir uma explicação. Uma boa explicação. Seu sangue fervia por dentro das veias onde corria. Fechou o punho num ato espontâneo do corpo quando se tensa, coisa que passou despercebida por Swan. Antes que pudesse atuar a mulher agiu, ela rompeu com toda a distância entre eles e o beijou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O roçar dos lábios era bem mais que um simples beijo, este se tornou o primeiro ato para que ambos pudessem escrever uma nova página no livro de sua existência. Ela sentiu o alento do moreno tocar levemente sua pele, era quente, sedutor e desconcertante. A loura se sentiu a pessoa mais amada naquele momento, e a paz que a invadiu se misturou com uma sensação engraçada e gostosa que percorreu toda a extensão do seu corpo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vejo que sentiu minha falta, linda. –Comentou com seu sorriso charmoso e uma modéstia habitual, depois de se afastarem um pouco.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Pois é, às vezes eu me deixo levar pelo primeiro sujeito charmoso que aparece. –Declarou com seriedade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Suponho que aquele "Xerife" tenha sido um?! –Retrucou desgostoso. Não podia racionalizar diante do ciúme encoberto que o devorava interiormente, ele acabou se afastando da loira sem perceber e a fez soltar uma risada divertida que o deixou ainda mais nervoso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O Xerife é apenas um amigo. –Ponderou resgatando a segurança de Gancho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Da próxima vez que ele te abraçar daquele jeito, eu vou fazer o meu gancho se divertir com as tripas dele. –Ameaçou arqueando uma sobrancelha e com um sorriso que mesclava humor e desafio.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Se fizer isso vou eu deixar que te aprisionem ou te levo para o "Nepal", pra ver se você cria jeito. –Declarou rolando os olhos e colocando as mãos na cintura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que vou dar um fim no rapazinho só para ir com você para este lugar que falou, linda. –Confessou arrastando-a ate si e devorando os lábios rosados da mulher. Ela correspondeu ao beijo, não se cansava de provar os lábios dele. Suas línguas lutavam para ganhar o domínio uma da outra, uma luta excitante que fora prorrogada por alguns minutos até os dois precisarem recuperar o fôlego. Poderiam passar o resto da vida ali e ela estaria satisfeita. O relógio da cidade tocou para sinalar que já era Meio Dia...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry. –Sussurrou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Continuamos isso mais tarde, Swan. –Informou pícaro. Os dois voltaram juntos para o centro da cidade. Hook sabia que ela precisava acertar as coisas com o menino e não desejava nada além de vê-la contente ao lado dos seus. Todavia havia muita coisa que a princesa precisava saber. emPensou o pirata. emA vida não ia poupar ninguém, mas ele estaria ali para quando ela precisasse./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O casal caminhou pelas ruas de Storybrooke como dois bons amigos, mas a química fazia toda a apresentação de um casal de amantes. Chegaram à porta da escola aonde Henry estuda e avistaram o garoto saindo. Ele estava com o seu habitual uniforme azul marinho e uma mochila que Killian fez questão de carregar, era uma maneira de estreitar o laço, ou melhor, de criar um.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Emma?! –Pronunciou entusiasmado, indo ao encontro da mãe biológica e abraçando-a.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Olá, garoto. -Desta vez ela não se sentiu acuada, respondeu ao abraço surpreendendo o menino de onze anos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você se lembrou de tudo? Quer dizer, lembrou que é a minha mãe? –Indagou com uma centelha de curiosidade e esperança.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, Henry, eu lembrei. Desculpa?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não tem porque se desculpar, não foi sua culpa. –Afirmou astuto e olhando-a nos olhos. A loura se sentiu aliviada ao receber a compreensão do menino.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que é hora de ir para casa ou a Regina vai me esfolar viva. –Comentou com humor, se tinha algo que Mills não suportava era que o filho se atrasasse para suas refeições e algumas obrigações que ela o incumbiu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vocês vão almoçar comigo e com a minha mãe, afinal, vocês estão morando conosco e eu tenho certeza de que a minha mãe preparou algo delicioso para você Emma. –Afirmou. Ele sabia ser bem persuasivo. Pensou. Para falar a verdade os dois estavam famintos e como o garoto mesmo falou, estavam hospedados na mansão, não tinham como recusar o convite tão animado do jovenzinho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que o pequeno marujo tem razão, Swan?! –Falou Hook.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ok, vocês ganharam. –Contestou se rendendo enfim.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O trio caminhou até o Granny e pegou o carro amarelo da mãe biológica de Henry, finalmente ela o havia recuperado e estava feliz por voltar a dirigir seu velho fusca amarelo. Ao chegar à casa a Mercedes da prefeita estava na frente, bem estacionada como de costume. Henry entrou anunciando a sua chegada e a morena não contestou, o que causou preocupação da Salvadora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina não é do tipo que foge da etiqueta e das regras que ela mesma impôs. –Ponderou enquanto caminhava até o centro da casa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Algumas pessoas costumam aproveitar quando estão sozinhas para fazer... –Comentou com uma feição ladina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Killian?! –Interrompeu em um tom de repreensão. Era constrangedor pensar que aquela mulher tão séria e elitizada estivesse em um momento de orgia com alguém.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Talvez ela esteja no jardim com a Elsa. –Disse a criança. Ela adorava cuidar da sua macieira.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Killian e eu vamos procurar no andar de cima. –Informou subindo as escadas com o pirata em seu percalço.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A mulher abriu a primeira porta à direita no corredor que dava acesso a mais dois quartos. Hook abriu os outros dois e não encontrou nem rastro da mulher. A habitação que ela entrara era grande, com matizes escuros e num estilo clássico. emA cara de Reginaem. Pensou. Mas a morena não estava no seu quarto. A loirinha caminhou então até a suíte. Seus olhos se abriram como dois pratos fundos ao se depararem com o corpo de Regina imóvel no chão./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Hook, aqui! –Chamou exaltada. Não sabia o "porque", mas sua emoção estava à flor da pele. Tocou o pulso da mulher em busca de algum sinal de que ela estava bem e respirou fundo ao perceber que a pulsação estava lenta. Precisava manter a calma para não assustar o filho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emRegina? Regina você está me escutando?em–Perguntava enquanto seu companheiro não vinha para ajudar. O que tardou apenas alguns segundos, segundos estes que a morena balbuciou algo incompreensível./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, o que aconteceu? –Indagou Hook confuso ao ver a namorada agachada arqueando um pouco a cabeça da Evil Queen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela desmaiou. Preciso de ajuda para colocar ela na cama?! –Explanou e ele a ajudou a levar à morena ate a cama Box de casal. Emma pegou-a pelos ombros e o pirata pelos pés, em parte sentia dificuldade com aquele gancho, se antes ele era motivo de orgulho, agora era um verdadeiro incomodo. Tinha que ter cuidado para não machucar sem querer a loira ou qualquer outra pessoa com quem mantivesse um contato mais íntimo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu estou bem. –resmungou em um tom quase inaudível. Havia se sentido mal pouco depois de decidir que precisava de um bom banho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É claro que não está, vou chamar o doutor Whale! –Anunciou Swan determinada. Mas Regina segurou-a pelo punho, e a tensão só aumentou quando o menino adentrou na habitação sem pedir licença. Por um momento haviam se esquecido dele. A prefeita soltou de imediato a loira que se colocou ao lado do pirata.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe, você tá bem? –Perguntou um pouco alarmado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Estou ótima, querido. Só me senti um pouco cansada. Acho que vou precisar de umas férias. Desculpe-me se o assustei. Rsrs. –Explicou resignada. Tinha que encará-lo, dizer o que havia sucedido com Elsa, aquilo a estava consumindo por dentro. A verdade é que andava estressada. Desde que Emma chegou à cidade nunca mais houve um só dia de paz. Aventura atrás de aventura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que pena, é que eu convidei a Emma e o capitão para almoçarem com a gente. –Informou com certo desapontamento na voz.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas é claro que eles vão almoçar conosco, Henry. Deixei tudo pronto hoje cedo antes de sairmos. Eu só tenho que preparar a mesa, esta bem?! –Anunciou se sentando na cama e ficando defronte para o menino que sinalou um "sim" com a cabeça, risonho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E a Elsa? –Inquiriu. Não a havia encontrado e queria muito compartilhar com ela um novo livro de contos que ganhou na escola.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E... ela foi embora, meu amor. –Confessou esperando um turbilhão de questionamentos que vieram em seguida sob o olhar incrédulo de Emma e Hook.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como? Ela não podia ir embora sem se despedir de mim. –Respondeu indignado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Querido, mais tarde eu prometo que explico tudo, mas acho que a senhorita Swan e o seu amigo devem estar famintos. –Explicou e mesmo a contragosto o menino aceitou a "espera".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tudo bem, mas eu quero que me diga a verdade. –Afirmou e Regina engoliu a seco aquela exigência da criança. Talvez ele a odiasse pelo que fez.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está bem! –Respondeu se incorporando.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Er... Não precisa se incomodar conosco, Regina. Killian e eu vamos almoçar na Granny. –Comentou se sentindo incomoda. Aquela cena de mãe e filho era algo que nunca havia tido e que desejava ter com Henry, mas nunca conseguira, não tinha jeito, não sabia ser mãe.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não se preocupe senhorita Swan, se fossem mesmo um incômodo eu já teria encontrado uma maneira de tirá-los da minha casa. –Respondeu em seu tom imperial e ao mesmo tempo cortês. Vamos, preparei uma bela lasanha, é uma das minhas especialidades. –Saiu na frente sendo seguida pelos dois homens. Emma se trancou banheiro por alguns minutos, em seguida, lavou as mãos e passou um pouco de água no rosto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu espero que tenha lavado as mãos, rapazinho. –Advertiu a prefeita com olhar inquisidor, ao que Henry apenas assentiu que sim com a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam hipnotizados pelo prato de lasanha. Adorava quando sua mãe fazia aquele manjar. Onde está a Emma? –Inquiriu desconfiada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—No banheiro. –Informou o pirata que já degustava de um bom vinho francês.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Voltei! –Pigarreou um pouco deslocada. Sentia-se estranha naquela casa e com aquela mulher sendo tão amigável.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ah que bom, vou colocar a sua lasanha, sente-se. –Informou cortando um pedaço da apetitosa massa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não precisa, sério, é que eu estou sem fome. –Explicou sem querer ser grossa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você sem fome, ah, por favor, Emma. Se há algo que sei a seu respeito é que adora comer, acaso está doente? Ou acha que envenenei a sua comida? –Questionou diante do olhar curioso dos dois indivíduos que observavam o desenrolar daquela "discussão". Se por uma parte Mills se sentia preocupada, por outra demonstrava bom humor para lidar com a situação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Só um pouco! –Disse a mulher com um pouco mais de idade que ela. A Salvadora abocanhou o primeiro bocado de lasanha e se esforçou para continuar comendo, não que não estivesse boa, mas estava sem fome e além de tudo o seu estomago parecia se contorcer dentro do seu corpo. Para acabar logo, enganou com o suco de maçã, mal mastigava e já tragava um bom gole daquele líquido saboroso que amenizava o mal estar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O almoço terminou e Emma ajudou Regina com a arrumação da cozinha, enquanto Henry foi ensinar ao seu mais novo amigo como jogar no Xbox. O menino se divertia ao ver o jeito desmantelado do pirata com a tecnologia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Os dois parecem estar se divertindo. –Comentou Regina na tentativa de iniciar uma conversação. Mas a jovem apenas sorriu. A campainha tocou e a anfitriã foi abrir a porta, já imaginava quem seria e não se enganou. Logo na entrada recebeu um afetuoso beijo...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—David?! –Disse Emma ao vê-lo. Estavam na sala, uma série de perguntas invadiram a mente da órfã. Estava em um redemoinho de informações desde que chegou à cidade. Informações que iam desde um Bosque Encantado a figuras de contos de fadas. Desejava que tudo aquilo não passasse de uma ilusão... Um sonho, quiçá.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que bom que está bem, Emma. –Declarou abraçando Regina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vocês dois estão... Juntos? –Indagou estupefata. Quer dizer, até onde o Henry havia lhe dito, David era casado com Mary Margareth e o casal eram seus pais. Era absurdo aquilo pensou consigo mesma, mas diante dos últimos acontecimentos já era aceitável, no entanto, o que ele estava fazendo com a Rainha Má? Teria ela usado magia contra ele? O que aconteceu com sua emmãeem? A mente da mulher de 28 anos estava nublada. Precisava rever aquele livro, tinha que entender o que de fato estava acontecendo, era absurdo!/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim! –Contestou o homem loiro um tanto contente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ah. –Sibilou fingindo contentamento.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Algo de errado senhorita Swan? –Perguntou Mills sentindo a confusão e estranheza que Emma guardava para si.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, é claro que não. Preciso ir!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Aonde? –Indagou Hook que descia as escadas de maneira despojada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—À pousada, preciso pegar umas coisas que deixei lá. –Exclamou desviando o olhar do casal de pombinhos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu posso ir com você e com o Capitão Gancho?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry?! –Disse a prefeita chamando-lhe a atenção.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É claro, garoto. –Aceitou pensando que ele podia esclarecer suas duvidas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Lembre-se que ele tem terapia às 5h00. –Avisou amigável.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Pode deixar, eu o levo para falar com Archie e depois o trago para casa. –Informa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Perfeito. –Exclamou satisfeita. O trio saiu e foi o momento de o casal ficar a sós. Conversaram sobre Branca e depois assistiram a um filme. A mulher havia se dado a tarde de folga. Seus olhos queriam apreciar por um bom momento aquele homem, fizeram amor na magia do entardecer. Nem uma tempestade ou um tsunami tinha a força daquele amor. Ao se unirem sentiram que nada ia separar seus caminhos, suas vidas ou tampouco um do outro. Chegaram ao clímax e os olhos cor de café se cravaram nos dele, então ela sussurrou um "Eu te amo!" sem medo algum e ele disse o mesmo, terminaram abraçados e adormecidos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Às 5h30 da tarde Henry saiu do consultório de Archie, a terapia durou menos que o habitual neste dia, mas devido ao bom comportamento e a produtiva conversa que tiveram, o psicólogo abriu mão da meia hora. O garoto insistiu para que Emma e Hook passassem no Granny's por um chocolate quente. Uma vez lá dentro e devidamente acomodados, foi a loira quem rompeu o silêncio.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu quero que vocês dois me digam a verdade. –Anunciou ao encará-los. Henry e Hook se entreolharam.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que quer saber, linda?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por que David esta com a Regina? Onde está a Mary Margareth? Por que as pessoas que antes odiavam a Regina agora a aceitam? –Nesse momento o pirata se afundou na cadeira. Ruby colocou na mesa o chocolate com canela dos três e se retirou. A loba sentiu o cheiro de tensão e esmiuçou de longe o desenrolar da conversa do trio. Henry? –Disse ao notar a relutância do menino em falar sobre o assunto. Ele se sentiu intimidado, ela dificilmente o chamava pelo nome, sempre era "garoto", mania que havia adquirido desde que se conheceram.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A Mary Margareth (Branca de Neve) não é que achávamos que fosse, é uma mulher má. –Revelou sob o olhar atento da mãe que parecia permanecer descrente. emLá vem ele com uma teoria conspiratória e contra A Branca de Neve, a mocinha do conto de fadas, pensou Swan.em Quando ela revirou os olhos incrédulos, ele continuou, detestava que duvidassem da sua palavra, detestava que achassem que porque era um menino não acreditassem nele. O David descobriu que a Branca de Neve armou tudo com o Rumpelstiltiskin para que a Regina fosse vista como a Rainha Má. Eles a separaram do David porque a Branca de Neve também gostava dele e quando descobriram que a minha mãe teve o bebê tomaram dela. Quando a minha mãe voltou do passado ela desmascarou a Mary Margareth e então o xerife a prendeu./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Espera, um bebê da Regina? –Perguntou assombrada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Todos acharam que só um bebê havia sido posto na árvore, mas foram dois. Um era filho da Branca de Neve e do Príncipe Encantado, como eu te disse quando te conheci e outro da Rainha Má com o Príncipe. –Explicou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Então há um filho da Regina e do David por ai? –Formulou num misto de apreensão e curiosidade. Hook passou a mão na testa, estava suando.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, quer dizer... Não. –Contestou perdido.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Então? –Falou em um tom questionador enquanto o pré-adolescente sorvia um pouco do seu chocolate quente. Ele apenas assentiu que sim com a cabeça. Ela sorriu ao vê-lo com um bigode de chocolate.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que acha de irmos ver o pôr do sol na beira da praia? –Perguntou o Pirata ao menino, era uma tentativa de burlar Emma, entretê-la até que fosse o momento apropriado para dizer a verdade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Legal! –Exclamou contente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Rápido senão vamos perder o espetáculo, Swan. –Afirmou puxando-a pela mão com destreza. Ela levantou, pagou a conta e se viu correndo atrás da dupla de "garotos". Estava ainda mais curiosa do que antes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"As tonalidades no céu se misturavam dando um grande espetáculo. O sol estava encoberto pela infinidade do mar. Hook sentiu-se em casa, estava nostálgico. Eles admiraram até que aquela "bola amarela" e brilhosa se fundisse em um lugar oculto. Quando o gris da noite surgiu, eles retornaram à mansão Mills, e foi então que Emma decidiu retomar o assunto que havia ficado suspenso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E o bebê da Regina? Sim, porque você me disse que eu era filha da Mary Margareth com David. – Seu tom era mais de exigência do que de curiosidade, não queria ficar dando voltas em um círculo. Notou que desde que saíram da praia os dois estavam muito calados e o silêncio não era habitual de nenhum deles. Precisava ter certeza de quem era. No instante em que ouviram a porta abrir, Nolan e Regina se apressaram e desceram ouvindo a indagação da jovem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu me enganei, na verdade você é a filha da Rainha Má e do Príncipe Encantado. –Articulou o pequeno, que arregalou os olhos ao ver que a sua mãe-avô estava presente e agora jazia como uma estátua no meio da escada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"David ficou boquiaberto e sustentava Regina pelos ombros. Emma empalideceu. Sua mente travou, nada era formulado: imagens, códigos, nem uma simbologia trabalhava para que ela pudesse formular uma ideia. As janelas killers que gravavam a sua infância e adolescência nem mesmo dispararam, o que era raro diante das circunstancias. Quantas vezes mais teria que aceitar as mudanças sem um aviso? Sem uma permissão? Emma Swan se desvaneceu dentro de si mesma. Há dias havia anoitecido dentro dela, quantos invernos, quanto tempo de escuridão um ser humano aguenta? O que fazer quando o chão debaixo dos seus pés some? Quando todas as suas convicções se tornam uma longa e complexa lista de perguntas, estas muitas vezes sem respostas? Que ser humano poderia aceitar tudo isso como se não fosse nada? p 


	16. Chapter 15

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Como era de se esperar Emma Swan se camuflou dentro da sua fortaleza. Nem um sinal, nenhuma palavra foi dita. Aquilo só podia ser uma piada de mau gosto ou um pesadelo. Ser a filha de Mary Margareth, uma professora sensata, meiga e altruísta era uma coisa, mas ser filha daquela mulher que só tinha feito o mal a todos durante anos era muito diferente. A moça apertou os dentes e fechou o punho com força tratando de assimilar aquelas palavras do menino. Sem poder acreditar que era real./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não vai dizer nada? –Perguntou o menino que olhava curioso para sua mãe biológica, ela agora havia afundado suas mãos nos bolsos do jeans e estava com olhar fixo no chão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho melhor deixamos os adultos conversarem, pequeno príncipe. –Advertiu Killian apoiando sua mão no ombro do pequeno Mills.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry, por que não vai à Vovó com o capitão Hook e pede um X-Burguer? –Sugeriu a morena que recuperou o "equilíbrio" emocional. Mantinha sua pose autoritária e confiante embora estivesse tão insegura quanto uma criança que começa a dar sua primeira volta em uma bicicleta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tá, mas eu sei o que estão tentando fazer. Eu não sou mais um bebê! –Protestou antes de sair com o pirata. Uma vez que os dois estavam "fora" do caminho, era hora de colocar os pingos nos "is", pensava Regina. A loura por sua vez teve vontade de sair com o filho e o parceiro, detestava ter que explorar esse caminho tortuoso que insistia em resgatar um passado não muito agradável. Se odiava por ter voltado àquela cidade e por agora estar ali no olho do furacão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que feitiço usou? Como pretende que eu caia nessa sua armadilha? –Inquiriu em um tom de repulsa. Nada daquilo fazia sentido ou parecia verdade, certamente a Rainha Má havia voltado e queria como sempre ter o controle sobre tudo e todos. Mary Margareth podia cair na sua "graça", mas não acreditava que os contos de fadas fossem tão manipuláveis ou mesmo que aquela mulher baixa, de cabelos curtos e dona de uma meiguice grandiosa pudesse agir com tanta crueldade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sei que não sou a Santa da sua devoção, Senhorita Swan, mas desta vez não fiz nada contra você e tampouco usei magia. –Retorquiu tentando manter-se compreensiva embora estivesse indignada com a acusação daquela jovem que por vezes acabava sendo insolente e até injusta. Regina já não se reconhecia, havia sido uma mulher fria, calculista e muito restrita no passado, mas estava lutando para mudar e principalmente para se tornar um pouco altruísta e amorosa. Aquele olhar acusado da loira a deslocou e magoou, sentia-se como se estivesse condenada à pagar pelos seus erros por toda a eternidade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você está sendo injusta, Emma. –Protestou David.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não deveria estar com a mulher que se supõe é a sua esposa? Acho que devia analisar bem as suas escolhas. -Suas palavras haviam sido de rancor e sem perceber havia alçado a voz.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você deveria usar o seu bom senso antes de fazer julgamentos. –Afirmou o príncipe inconformado com aquela reação. Estava vermelho, o sangue desta vez lhe havia subido à cabeça. Sua vontade era de dar umas boas palmadas naquela garota que recentemente descobrira ser sua filha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você não se preocupou em julgar e aprisionar a mulher que até alguns dias atrás dizia "amar" verdadeiramente. Por que eu tenho que me preocupar com os sentimentos dessa va... –Disse, e não chegou a terminar a frase porque percebendo a ofensa David a interrompeu, rompendo a barreira que os separava o homem acabou deferindo-lhe uma tapa no rosto que fez a bochecha da jovem arder.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—David! –Bradou a prefeita estupefata se colocando entre pai e filha. A tensão pairava no ar. Emma o encarou com desprezo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nunca mais ouse me tocar! –Esculpiu as palavras com amargura ainda tocando a face agredida. Mills o encarou com olhar de reprovação pelo que havia feito, não era daquele jeito que iam consertar as coisas e muito menos convencer a filha de que estavam sendo honestos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sentia que lhe faltava ar e seu coração batia num ritmo descompassado chocando de forma desesperada contra as paredes do seu peito. Fixou seus olhos raivosos nos daquela mulher que tinha à sua frente. As lágrimas estavam retidas. Sua fúria há anos estava acumulada em seu interior e agora saia sem impedimento algum. Girou-se e foi em direção a porta, golpeando-a ao sair. Toda aquela dor havia se alojado dentro do seu peito e a estava torturado mentalmente. Estava coberta por uma manta de ressentimentos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Aonde pensa que vai, senhorita Swan? Essa é a sua forma de resolver as coisas? –Perguntou a prefeita da cidade. Ela corria num intento de alcançar o passo da loira.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Preciso saber de onde venho... Das minhas raízes! –Contestou sem encará-la. Iria aonde achava que encontraria as respostas certas, Gold. Se aquilo fosse um feitiço só ele saberia como desfazê-lo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acontece que você já sabe, Swan. –Falou de forma dura e arrastando-a pelo antebraço para detê-la um pouco. A Evil Queen estava ali.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como pode ser a minha... Nem consegue me chamar pelo nome?! –Protestou se soltando do agarre da prefeita e pela primeira vez viu medo nos olhos da morena.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acha que é fácil para mim também? Acha que eu não queria ter criado você? Que não queria sentir a minha filha nos meus braços? Que não queria protegê-la de todo perigo e poder acompanhar o seu crescimento dia a dia? Não foi só você quem sofreu, Emma. Eu senti durante anos um vazio que nada e nem mesmo o Henry preencheu! –Confessou entre lágrimas que resvalavam pelo seu rosto. Não ia mais fingir diante dela, estava farta de ser sempre a intocável e a poderosa. Era hora de aniquilar os monstros que havia criado e recomeçar. Emma ficou imóvel diante daquela que era sua mãe. Não sabia o que dizer e vê-la desconsolada, sentindo que dizia a verdade, isso a comovia inexplicavelmente. Por um momento, quando a alcaide virou para esconder seu pranto, sentiu uma imensa vontade de confortá-la, mas seu orgulho e talvez egoísmo fossem maiores.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Preciso ir! –Murmurou e em sua voz havia um som conhecido. Compaixão, talvez.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Estaremos esperando para o jantar. –Falou. Foi a única coisa que conseguiu formular diante da aparente indiferença da jovem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Escutou como as folhas secas se confrontavam com as suas botas e aquele som a acompanhou enquanto caminhava sem rumo. O vento continuava mexendo as copas das árvores e se escondia por cada recôndito da cidade formando uma frente fria. Acabou chegando a loja do Mr. Gold.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Emma Swan, esperava que aparecesse. –Comentou enigmático e com aquele sorriso caustico no rosto. A maior tolice humana é fazer perguntas quando já tem as respostas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por quê? –Pronunciou em apenas um sussurro. Era verdade. Tudo o que Regina Mills havia dito havia se confirmado com aquela "charada". Estava abatida e seus olhos pareciam inchados e vermelhos. Rumplestiltiskin sentiu-se vitorioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não foi nada pessoal, queridinha. Negócios são negócios. –Articulou engenhoso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já amou alguém além de si mesmo? –Rebateu indignada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Amor é para os fracos, princesa. Uma pequena dose de prazer é o suficiente para fazer alguém feliz. –Contestou causando asco na Salvadora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O amor é força. Está acima de todo o mal que venha a existir, Senhor Gold. –Replicou e deu as costas a ele.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É natural que "o amor" seja uma relíquia preciosa para você, queridinha, já que foi privada de tudo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Até quando você vai culpar os outros pelo mal que você fez a si mesmo? Só porque você optou por fazer do inferno o seu mundo não significa que todos tenham que sucumbir nele. –Proferiu ao virar-se para novamente encará-lo. Tocou-lhe a ferida assim como ele havia feito com ela. O homem ficou paralisado e banzado olhando-a marchar tranquilamente. Aquelas orações abriram várias portas do passado que ele evitava explorar. O filho enganado pelo próprio pai. A mulher que preferiu ir embora com aquele maldito pirata. A sua infância medíocre. Aquela bastarda não sabia com quem estava lidando, quem achava que era para invadir assim a privacidade do Ser Escuro?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ruby serviu o segundo copo de chocolate com canela à loirinha forasteira. As duas como de costume desde que Emma chegou à cidade conversaram algumas bobagens. A loba notou que pairava certa indecisão naquela cabecinha teimosa e aproveitando o noticiário a respeito da forte tempestade que se acercava aconselhou...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vai para casa aproveitar aquele pirata sexy e viciado em você, amiga. –Sugeriu pícara. A outra figura apenas sorriu diante daquele jeito desencanado e atirado da neta de Granny.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Uma vez fora do restaurante sentiu como a ventania se fortalecia a cada passo que dava e se maldisse por ter saído a pé. Acelerou o passo quando ouviu o estrondar do primeiro trovão. Não demorou muito e chegou à mansão da prefeita, parou e pensou um pouco antes de entrar. Já não sabia se deveria continuar ali ou mesmo se queria estar ao lado daquela mulher. Seu pensamento fugiu no minuto em que Regina se precatou da janela da casa que ela estava debaixo da chuva.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Se permanecer ai vai, Emma. –Falou aparecendo na porta e dando espaço para que ela entrasse. Sua voz estava diferente, mais cortês.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Obrigada! –Agradeceu evitando o contato visual.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, você está empapada, é melhor que vá tomar um banho e trocar esta roupa logo. Vou buscar uma toalha! –Observou e antes que pudesse dar o primeiro passo foi interrompida pela mãe de Henry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Onde está o Henry? –Indagou, na verdade queria dizer mais, sabia que o menino devia estar jogando com Killian no andar de cima da residência, mas não conseguia se expressar, sua garganta tapava, assim como um formigueiro sendo tampando com uma pedra. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—No quarto com o Pirata. Ao que parece ele é um bom contador de histórias. –Respondeu com humor enquanto subia as escadas com a loira em seu percalço. Sua fisionomia havia mudado, Regina Mills estava mais serena, mais acessível e agora investigava cada gesto daquela jovem à sua frente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Se me der licença?! –Disse quase que num tom inaudível quando pararam na porta do que atualmente servia como seu quarto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—C-claro. Eu vou pegar uma toalha limpa! –Avisou, recebeu um gesto de "sim" com a cabeça da loura antes de sumir pelo corredor. Swan estudou cada um dos seus passos, a mulher parecia deslizar por aquele cômodo sem nenhuma dificuldade, se estivesse em alguma passarela com certeza seria uma das melhores modelos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma fechou a porta atrás de si e deixou-se escorregar até chegar ao chão. Abraçou os joelhos contra o peito, não sabia se era afim de proteção ou se era vontade de sumir. Não queria que chegasse a tal ponto, não queria ter se convertido em um "vazio", nem tampouco que se sentisse como uma criança abandonada como havia sido. Já não estava sozinha. Mas ainda resistia, não conseguia aceitar sua nova vida. Queria rejeitar seu ceticismo depois de tanto sofrimento, mas será que poderia? E mais agora que já não tinha aquela venda nos olhos, agora era obrigada a equilibrar o seu passado e o seu presente. Tinha um coração quebrantado pelo simples capricho de uma alma invejosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Os pensamentos de Emma foram interrompidos pelos pequenos golpes e o chamado de Regina. Ela secou as lágrimas que não ousavam se apresentar diante das pessoas e abriu a porta mantendo-a entreaberta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Aqui está a tolha. –Afirmou mostrando uma toalha cor abóbora. Havia um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca na prefeita, este logo se perdeu quando ela observou o semblante devastado da filha. Havia estado chorando. A bochecha corada, o nariz vermelho assim como os olhos que estavam ainda com resquícios de um fluído lacrimal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Obrigada! –Murmurou desviando o olhar para o lado e depois olhando para o teto, que de repente ficou interessante. Uma palavra mais e tudo iria ruir em pedaços.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu não sou o monstro que te abandonou, nunca teria te deixado para trás, nem te abandonado, eu tentei desfazer a maldição por você, mas não consegui. Perdoe-me por não poder ter sido uma mãe para você e por não ter lhe salvado? –Falou e soou como uma súplica. A salvadora a olhou, jamais havia esperado aquela atitude, nem em um milhão de anos poderia imaginar Regina Mills pedindo perdão por algo. Uma parte dentro dela queria acreditar, então sentiu que a morena agora observava seus ombros, ela havia baixado a guarda por um instante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E você nunca tentou me encontrar?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Desde o primeiro instante em que senti meus braços vazios, Emma. Mas eu não podia sair da cidade e não houve um só aniversário seu ou um dia neste novo mundo que eu não me lembrasse de você. –Confessou e agora seus olhos estavam cristalinos. Pela primeira vez não se sentia uma fracassada, estava lavando a sua alma de toda maldade, de todo sentimento de vingança, desamor e egoísmo que havia alimentado durante estes 28 anos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nos segundos que seguiram, Regina sentiu como o pedaço de pano de algodão caia no chão enquanto dois braços a apertava forte. Sim, aquela órfã havia encontrado a sua mãe, sua origem e a estava perdoando. Um gesto tão simples e inesperado que foi capaz de fazer a Rainha Má se tornar uma menina chorona. Não disseram nem uma palavra. Nada. Permaneceram ali por uns cinco minutos. Swan sorriu ao sentir o cheiro de maçã que o corpo da sua mãe emanava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor você trocar logo essa roupa ou vai resfriar, Se... Emma. –Sugeriu ao se separarem. Precisava se acostumar a chamá-la pelo nome. Pegou a toalha do chão e a entregou nas mãos da Salvadora. Cuide do Henry?!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por quê? Quer dizer, aonde vai a essa hora? –Falou com seu tom habitual de investigação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ainda sou a prefeita desta cidade, com a tempestade muitos ficaram desabrigados, preciso acalmar os ânimos com um comunicado e ver os estragos. –Explicou com um sorriso discreto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Espera, eu vou com você. –Se ofereceu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Agradeço a sua ajuda, mas prefiro que fique aqui com o Henry, ele não pode ficar sozinho. –Argumentou. Na verdade, não queria que ela se arriscasse, o tempo estava horrível e notava a tensão da mulher ao ouvir o barulho dos raios e trovões.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ok! –Sibilou contrariada. Tinha um olhar de menina malcriada que não passou despercebido pela ex Evil Queen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina saiu do quarto e foi explicar ao filho adotivo o "por que" da sua futura saída. Hook se dispôs a ir ajudar os habitantes daquela cidade que em breve estaria um caos. Na verdade, o pirata queria sentir-se útil e nada melhor do que se meter no meio de um temporal ou andar por ruas alagadas para fortalecer as suas raízes. Muito a contragosto a prefeita (e sogra) aceitou. Henry ficou hipnotizado assistindo "Frozen" enquanto Emma permanecia no banho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Meia hora se passou, a casa tinha aspecto de uma Mansão Mal Assombrada. Estava silenciosa, nada além do ruído incessante das árvores do lado de fora, que tinham seus galhos jogados de um lado para o outro numa força descomunal. O barulho estridente surgiu de repente quando um raio caiu iluminando boa parte da rua. Houve o romper de uma árvore e um grito no interior da residência. As luzes da casa assim como dos arredores haviam se apagado, estava tudo um completo breu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Emma... –Bradou sobressaltado do seu quarto. Tinha o cobertor como esconderijo. Mãe?!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry?! –Esbravejou Swan correndo pelo corredor até chegar ao quarto do menino e envolvê-lo com seus braços. Sua mente estava em um branco, havia se assustado com os gritos do menino. Felizmente já havia tomado banho e se trocado quando a luz acabou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quando será que a luz vai voltar? –Perguntou. Não gostava do escuro, sentia-se aterrorizado, asfixiado. O lugar parecia limitado e sua visão demorou um pouco para reconhecer apenas algumas sombras dos moveis. Não tinha sequer a lua para afastar um pouco daquela negritude que forrava o ambiente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que vai demorar, garoto, mas eu estou aqui com você. Que tal uma maratona de histórias de terror? –Sugeriu. Não sabia como atuar diante de uma situação dessas e então recordou o que fazia no orfanato quando era "obrigada" a dormir e a diretora ordenava que apagassem todas as luzes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, mas você pode acender uma vela? A minha mãe guarda velas na cozinha, numa gaveta. –Pediu com brandura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você fica aqui enquanto eu pego as velas? Ou quer descer comigo? –Perguntou ao se apartar do abraço do garoto, que já não tremia. Sorriu para si mesma por conseguir derrotar parte daquele medo dele. Os trovões pareciam feras selvagens rosnando alto nos céus.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—N-não... Pode ir. Eu fico aqui na minha fortaleza esperando você voltar! –Respondeu, estava todo coberto pelo forro azul de algodão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já volto, soldado! –Avisou antes de sair. Deixou a porta do quarto aberto caso o menino se assustasse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emDroga, detesto tempestades e apagões. Agora você tem que bancar a corajosa e não deixar o Henry perceber seu nervosismo, Emma. Vamos lá. emDizia para si mesma enquanto caminhava pelo corredor tateando as paredes. Um estrondo fez a loira dar um pulo de susto, ela respirou fundo encorajando a si mesma e deu o próximo passo. Ficou com o coração na mão quando seu corpo resvalou. Estava na escada e não percebeu por causa do pulo que deu com o barulho lá fora, então pisou em falso em um dos degraus e desse modo avançou três à sua frente./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe? –Perguntou o menino alçando a voz desde o seu quarto. Com certeza estava tremendo de medo novamente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tá tudo bem, garoto. Eu escorreguei, já estou subindo. –Respondeu gritando para que ele a ouvisse, enquanto sua mente brigava com aquela droga de degrau que havia se colocado no seu caminho. Bufou de ódio e levantou não sem antes tatear o espaço para poder se apoiar, no instante em que arqueou o corpo com a ajuda das suas mãos que pressionaram o chão, sentiu-se como um boi rumo ao abatedouro. Sua carne rasgou e um objeto estranho adentrou na palma da sua mão. Solto uma centena de palavrões quase inaudíveis e uma vez recuperando o equilíbrio caminhou com cuidado até chegar à cozinha. Chocou contra a mesa e depois ouviu que alguma coisa caía no chão. Não ligou. Tateou por cerca de uns dez minutos até encontrar a tal portinha do armário e pegar uma coisa no formato de um cilindro, sim, uma vela e ao lado achou uma pequena caixinha. Suspirou de alívio. Ponto pra você, Regina!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Aproveito a luz de um raio que caia ali perto e logrou acender a vela. Olhou para a mão ensanguentada. Abriu a torneira da pia e deixou que a água corrente fizesse o seu trabalho, mas o sangue parecia uma cachoeira, jorrava e jorrava, criou coragem, fechou os olhos e retirou o pedaço de vidro que havia rasgado a sua pele. Sufocou um grito ao pressionar seus lábios com os dentes. Pegou um pano de prato fino de cor branca e amarrou na mão como se fosse uma atadura. Subiu e encontrou o menino do mesmo jeito que havia deixado. Depositou a vela na mesinha de canto e começou a contar uma historinha maluca: a menina e o ET vampiro. O menino adormeceu ao seu lado e uma hora depois a luz voltou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma desceu para ver os estragos e notou que a janela lateral da casa havia sido quebrada por uma árvore que caíra. Parte da árvore ainda estava atravessada na janela, os cacos de vidros espalhados no chão. A Salvadora se resignou e começou a limpar o estrago. Subiu até o quarto para checar se a criança ainda dormia e notando que ele permanecia em seu sono, se dirigiu até aquele que era seu quarto atual e se encaminhou até o banheiro para desinfetar o ferimento. Enfaixou a mão e esgotada recostou-se na cama, onde permaneceu impaciente se revirando de um lado para o outro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Já passava das seis da manhã quando ouviu a porta ranger. Estava fazendo o café da manhã dela e consequentemente de Henry. Jogou o pano de prato na mesa e foi até a sala.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não conseguiu dormir sem o seu pirata, Swan? –Comentou com seu ar modesto e brincalhão de sempre. O capitão estava com olheiras terríveis assim como Regina e David, este último permaneceu no canto da parede. Certamente havia passado em claro ajudando os desabrigados. Ela se aproximou rompendo com a distância entre eles e recebeu um selinho. A outra mulher apenas contemplava os pombinhos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não deveria estar dormindo, senhori... Emma?! –Observou a morena solidária. Talvez cuidar de um menino com medo de escuro fosse algo difícil para a filha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Cochilei um pouco. –Contestou amistosa recebendo um olhar de agradecimento da mulher.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor ir se deitar, todos nós precisamos de um bom descanso. –Disse trocando olhares com o casal e sentindo como o olhar de David penetrava por sua espalda. O homem loiro e alto aproximou-se pela primeira vez. Tinha o olhar rígido e preso na moça que tinha seus traços. Swan se sentindo incomodada puxou Hook pela mão e os dois subiram, assim como faria Regina e David minutos depois.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você não vai olhar se os dois estão no mesmo quarto? –Perguntou amargurado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Devem estar, por que eu iria vê-los? –Retrucou e o príncipe ficou pasmado ao ver que ela parecia se divertir com aquela situação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Porque ela é a nossa filha e temos de zelar por ela, Regina. –Contestou apreensivo e a Rainha aproximou-se para ver se conseguia amenizar a tensão do seu amante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela sabe se cuidar, querido, por que não me deixa dar uma boa massagem em você?! –Ponderou e sussurrou a ultima frase ao pé do ouvido dele. Sedutora. Tinha uma camisola de seda negra que se encaixava perfeitamente em seu corpo curvilíneo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Se você não se importa que a nossa única filha esteja nos braços de um pirata, eu sim. –Advertiu descontrolado se afastando da mulher e saindo rumo a habitação que Swan ocupava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—David Nolan, eu ordeno que pare! –Exclamou entre dentes, ele estava passando dos limites com seu excesso de cuidado e agora ciúme. Não podia usar magia, havia perdido a sua desde que salvou Emma da morte certa. Soltou baixinho uma série de impropérios contra aquele homem sedentário.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Nolan estava possesso e abriu a porta sem cerimônia alguma, coisa que fez com que Emma que continuava desperta, porém agarrada em um abraço do namorado, se sobressaltasse com aquela invasão nada usual. Killian que antes sentia o olor dos fios dourados da princesa despertou ao notar que ela havia se retirado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Qual o problema, alteza? Não consegue dormir e quer que cantemos uma canção de ninar? –Brincou agora se colocando na mesma altura do homem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que faz aqui? –Inquiriu sem muita preocupação. Não tinha animo para confrontá-lo, estava esgotada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nada, só viemos checar se estavam bem. –Informou a mulher de cabelos negros e curtos, tentando fazer James raciocinar. Era uma reação exagerada e absurda, pensou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como puderam ver, estamos "muito bem". –Comentou Jones sarcástico e com o seu risinho cafajeste.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Num ato impensado, David puxou Emma pela munheca. Ela gemeu ao sentir seu pulso ser pressionado, o que acabou fazendo com que Hook e Regina tomassem partido da situação. O Capitão Gancho puxou-o pelo braço e sentindo-se ultrajado, ele soltou quase que instantaneamente a loura que foi apoiada por Mills.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu conheço o tipo de homem que você é, Pirata. Não vai se aproveitar da minha filha! –Exclamou descontrolado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Estúpido. –Tartamudeou uma voz fina e fraca atrás deles. Nesse instante um dos homens sentiu o sangue ferver. Virou-se abandonando a figura antes confrontada, queria ter certeza de "quem" havia soltado aquela blasfêmia. Seus olhos se encheram de cólera quando constatou que era mesmo Emma a dona daquela palavra proferida contra ele.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por que estão discutindo? –Articulou a voz infantil que surgia no quarto. Tinha escutado vozes alteradas que provinham do quarto da sua mãe biológica.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não estamos discutindo, querido. Foi apenas um mal entendido. –Explicou trocando olhares com os adultos ali presentes. David respirou fundo e sentiu-se envergonhado diante do pequeno.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que aconteceu com a sua mão? –Perguntou fixando sua atenção na mão enfaixada da loira. Pela primeira vez a prefeita notou aquele pano que cobria a mão da jovem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está machucada?! –Disse virando a mão da moça e notando que o pano estava encharcado de sangue.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Foi apenas um corte superficial. –Justificou, fazendo careta quando impulsivamente Mills puxou um pouco sua mão para averiguar a gravidade do ferimento. Logo percebeu os lábios secos e o descoramento da moça.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas isso está infeccionado. Hook, leve o Henry para tomar café no restaurante da Granny.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por que ele? –Protestou com indignação. Não bastava aquele pirata idiota ter seduzido a sua filha, agora ia conquistar o seu neto? Pensou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você já fez demais por hoje, Nolan. –Argumentou ríspida. Logo teriam uma séria conversa. Temos que ir ver o Whale. –Informou ao notar que o corte não era tão superficial quanto a loira argumentava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não será necessário, Regina. –Afirmou contundente, retirando de forma brusca a mão. A morena revirou os olhos. Aquela garota era tão marrenta quanto o pai, não tinha como negar o parentesco. A madrasta da Branca de Neve ia protestar quando A Salvadora virou-se para ir ao banheiro quando sentiu que sua visão a estava traindo. Tudo estava embaçado. Ouviu bem longe algumas vozes antes de tudo ao seu redor perdesse o brilho e a cor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma?! –Gritaram em uníssono ao vê-la perder a consciência.p 


	17. Chapter 16

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Quando a filha do príncipe James e da Rainha Má abriu os olhos, deu de cara com aquele cheiro tortuoso e que causa náuseas em qualquer um... O cheiro de hospital... De produtos de limpeza e/ou de "doentes". Sentou-se movimentando seus quadris para se acomodar melhor naquela cama desconfortável e com colchão fino. Nesse instante notou a presença de Regina no fundo do quarto, ela estava sentada com a cabeça recostada na parede. Dava para notar a sua exaustão. Ficou compadecida diante daquela imagem./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, você acordou, como se sente? –Inquiriu ao despertar do seu cochilo. Levantou-se e rumou até os pés da cama.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que aconteceu? –Perguntou aturdida. Lembrava dos berros de David. Ah, David, o homem que lhe parecia tão altruísta e compreensível, mas na verdade era um ditador. Sentiu a raiva tornar invadir de novo a sua mente. Pouco a pouco foi lembrando-se de tudo, e já não precisava de nenhuma explicação apenas de uma decisão sua.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você desmaiou quando ia ao banheiro. –Explicou tentando não reavivar aqueles momentos tensos que haviam passado. Sorriu relaxada ao ter a certeza de que a loira estava sã e salva.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Finalmente tudo estava em paz. Com muita insistência e uma dose de rigidez, a filha de Cora conseguiu que os dois homens e Henry fossem para casa, por enquanto havia uma trégua entre os dois marmanjos, tudo graças ao menino que astuto tentava unir os dois.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que bom que acordou, Emma. –Disse o doutor Whale ao entrar no quarto e vê-la consciente. Ela apenas soltou um sorrido fechado e o observou enquanto se aproximava. Preciso que responda algumas perguntas?!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Perguntas? –Repetiu estranhada e soltou um olhar de cumplicidade com a prefeita. Whale olhou para ela e em seguida para a sua superior, não tinha certeza de que A Salvadora ia querer dividir aquelas informações com alguém mais, afinal, ela era desconfiada e muito reservada quanto a sua vida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que quer saber? –Perguntou. A Princesa era idêntica ao pai. Seu olhar foi em direção ao médico e depois a sua acompanhante e depois retornou para Whale impaciente. Estava curiosa, arqueando uma sobrancelha num gesto investigativo e fazendo um bico que Mills achou engraçado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Teve relações sexuais nos últimos tempos? –Perguntou naturalmente. As retinas de Swan dilataram tamanha sua surpresa. Engasgou-se com a própria saliva, o que fez com que Regina se levantasse de supetão e fosse socorrê-la, uma vez tomada pelo instinto protetor maternal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você está bem? –Perguntou batendo nas costas da jovem e outrora abanando com a mão o rosto dela para que chegasse ar, como se aquele gesto pudesse resolver alguma coisa. Emma apenas afastou a morena com um gesto de mão e readquiriu a compostura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que já posso sair daqui, foi só um corte. –Retorquiu impaciente. Era o cúmulo aquele doutorzinho querer saber da sua intimidade. Bufou de ódio quando sentiu o olhar inquisidor dos dois personagens de contos de fadas compenetrarem nela. Vendo que era uma batalha perdida ela respondeu... Sim. Agora estou liberada?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como esta o seu ciclo menstrual? –Continuou com seu olhar fixo na paciente. Não se sentia intimidado e tampouco poderia abrir mão das perguntas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não acha que está comprando gato por lebre, Whale? Viemos aqui para curar uma ferida, e não para que entrevistasse a Senhorita Swan a respeito da sua privacidade. –Protestou sentindo que as coisas estavam fugindo do controle. Um pouco mais e a loira sairia correndo dali.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu sou o médico aqui, prefeita, acredite ou não, eu sei o que estou perguntando e "Por que". –Contrapôs em um tom de cólera bastante notável, deixando o ambiente com um clima pesado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Lembre-se que eu sou a autoridade nesta cidade. Eu pago o seu salário, Whale. –Retorquiu com a voz grave, porém sem perder a classe.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina... –Disse a mulher, intervindo naquela discussão boba dos dois. Finalmente compreendia as perguntas do médico. Ficou muda por uma fração relevante de segundos e tornou a olhar para o médico que impaciente a observava. Está atrasado há pouco mais de duas semanas. –Revelou sob o olhar assombrado da (ex) Rainha Má.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso só confirma o resultado dos seus exames. Parabéns, em breve Henry terá um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha. –Brincou na última frase. Regina caminhou para trás e se deixou cair no pequeno sofá do quarto, enquanto Emma permaneceu em silêncio. Está liberada, mas volte para fazer o acompanhamento, Senhorita Swan. –Informou assinando um papel e saindo do local sem se despedir da outra figura que assistira toda a conversação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Havia seguido seu caminho, tinha saído do seu casulo e até então não sentia falta. Mas agora tinha vontade de se proteger naquela redoma de vidro que ela mesma criara. Não podia falar nada caso contrário sua face ficaria estampada pelas lágrimas. Pensava e pensava, mas cada vez se sentia mais desamparada por si mesma. Regina aproximou-se e passou a alisar as mechas douradas e longas dela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor irmos para casa. –Afirmou enternecida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Somente o ar a acompanhava naquele instante e Regina, sim, naquele instante ela parecia apoiá-la, queria derrubar aquela parede que as separava e chamá-la de "mãe", por mais estranho que fosse no mundo real, mas não conseguia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A madrasta de Snow White Sabia que aquela notícia havia sido como uma bomba para a loura. Mais tarde falariam sobre a gravidez, agora não. Não queria transpassar os limites. Não queria afugentá-la. Dirigiu a Mercedes Benz cautelosa, durante todo o trajeto só havia o barulho dos outros carros ou da chuva que caia de leve em Storybrooke. Chegaram à casa e adentraram.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Emma?! –Exclamou Henry invadindo o espaço pessoal da sua mãe biológica e abraçando-a em seguida. Ela correspondeu ao abraço.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já passou outro nível no The Sims? –Perguntou tentando iniciar uma conversação. David se aproximou e constatou por si mesmo que ela estava bem, envergonhado por sua atitude anterior e sentindo que não era benquisto, o homem retrocedeu alguns passou e virou-se para ir até a copa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, o Hook me ajudou muito! –Informou com um sorriso largo e apontando para o homem que estava há poucos metros de distância dela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh! –Sussurrou consternada, fingiu um sorriso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seu olhar não buscava o dele. Não queria ter voltado para casa. Não queria encará-lo. Não queria saber de nada, só queria ir para longe, aonde ninguém pudesse vê-la. Estava tomada pelo medo do rechaço. Insegura por já ter vivido aquela experiência e ter sido abandonada pelo seu parceiro. Quem podia garantir que tudo não ia se repetir?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que susto nos deu, linda. Vou ter que colocar uma armadura em você! –Falou tentando quebrar o gelo. Notava a indiferença dela e sentia que ela estava nervosa com algo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry, querido, que tal irmos preparar uma torta salgada para o jantar? –Sugeriu a prefeita a fim de deixar os dois pombinhos conversarem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ah, mãe, eu prefiro ficar com a Emma. O que acha de irmos caminhar na beira da praia? Quero te contar sobre uma missão que tenho em mente. –Disse sugestivo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Podemos ir daqui à uma hora, garoto. Tenho que arrumar umas coisas antes. –Avisou passando a mão no cabelo liso do menino e fazendo-o sorrir animado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não acho prudente, Emma, no seu estado precisa descansar. –Afirmou a mulher poucos anos mais velha. Estava com os braços cruzados e o olhar compenetrado na loira.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Respirou fundo, fez uma cara de poucos amigos e subiu sem dizer nada, sabia que ela queria o seu bem ou pelo menos era o que aparentava.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Essa não nega ter alguns cromossomos seus. –Declarou antes de segui-la. A feiticeira apenas sorriu educadamente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Posso ir à casa da Grace? –Pediu a mãe adotiva, tinha uma cara de cachorro abandonado que fez com que ela cedesse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Precisa fazer os deveres, Henry! –Advertiu de maneira concisa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Faço quando Emma e eu voltarmos. –Afirmou fazendo cacoete em forma de protesto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tudo bem, mas comporte-se, querido. –Disse e ele deu pulinhos de felicidade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Qual o problema, Swan? –Inquiriu sem rodeios. Se por um lado a amava e havia sido compreensivo, por outro estava impaciente com aquele constante comportamento da loira.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu to grávida! –Esbravejou. Estava tensa, não podia guardar tudo pra si e pela primeira vez, sentiu-se aliviada ao deixar-se levar por um impulso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Grávida?! –Repetiu. Tinha as pupilas verdes dilatadas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Era algo que nunca havia pensando, nem mesmo com Milah. Iria ser pai. Sua cara foi de assombro à alegria em uma fração de segundos e inesperadamente abraçou e rodopiou a sua amada guerreira. Estava radiante. Quando por fim a colocou de volta ao chão, ela o encarou aquilo desencadeou uma reação em cadeia na mulher. A Salvadora não sabia se ria ou se chorava de contentamento, de pela primeira vez sentir-se apoiada e segura. Diferente da gravidez que teve de Henry. Era um misto de emoções que invadiam seu corpo e a sua mente, não fez mais do que beijá-lo como forma de aceitação e agradecimento. Não é que de repente tudo fosse se transformar num mar de rosas, mas o ar estava mais respirável e pela primeira vez o mundo parecia realmente estar conspirando a seu favor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNO EXTERIOR DA MANSÃO MILLSstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A árvore que caíra na noite anterior havia sido devidamente arrancada do quintal. Regina podava a sua macieira com cuidado. Era seu passatempo favorito, uma terapia para amenizar seus pensamentos turbulentos. Aquela tempestade havia feito um belo estrago na árvore. Muitas folhas estavam caídas ao redor da árvore, também tinha alguns galhos quebrados pela força da ventania do dia anterior.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—As melhores pessoas costumam amar os animais e as plantas. –Declarou uma voz grossa e altiva.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Às vezes é preciso olhar para algo além de nós mesmos. –Afirmou sorridente ao se dar conta da presença do homem de alto, cabelo curto e revoltoso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tem razão. Mas muitas pessoas demoram a perceber que na vida há um propósito para cada individuo e que precisamos encontrá-lo. Precisamos passar por testes, aprender a usar nossos defeitos para aprender algo que nos leve para frente, e algumas vezes ensinar os que amamos a encontrarem seu caminho. –Completou ao lado da morena que ajoelhada ergueu-se para encará-lo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Para um boneco de madeira mentiroso, você evoluiu muito. Rsrs. –Brincou. Seus olhos marrons sorriam diante daquela presença sempre tão acolhedora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não sei por que se surpreende foi você que me fez melhor, Regina. –Declarou rompendo a distância entre os dois, segurando-a pelos ombros suavemente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ela o admirava. Ele a amava como ninguém. Como qualquer homem apaixonado ele seguiu seus impulsos e a beijou. Sabia que ela não sentia o mesmo e que seu coração era de outro homem, mas precisava lutar. Tentar uma última vez.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—August?! –Sussurrou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" A rainha estava tentando trazê-lo de volta à realidade enquanto se separaram alguns míseros centímetros para respirar, e então, ele retomou o beijo. Apertou o rosto de Regina entre suas mãos durante aquele gesto e não se intimidou quando ela permaneceu com a boca fechada, tornando aquilo apenas um roçar de lábios.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Henry... –Disse ao se separar depressa do homem caucasiano. Com licença, August, caso precise de algo marque uma hora com a minha secretária e falaremos. Falou em tom de despedida e puxou o menino contra si para fazê-lo acompanhá-la. O Pinocchio permaneceu estático, elevou os dedos à boca e por um momento, ainda conseguiu sentir o gosto do batom da mulher. Sorriu satisfeito enquanto a via entrar em casa com a criança curiosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vocês tão namorando? –Perguntou ambíguo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O pequeno Mills, já tinha visto Graham ir a casa deles, estava acostumado a tê-lo por perto e não se importava que ela tivesse um namorado. Mas queria outro para ocupar esse papel. Vê-la com August foi algo que lhe encheu de dúvidas, afinal, sua avó não estava com o seu David? Gostava do xerife e de August, mas com certeza preferia o seu avô ao lado da mulher que o criou a vida toda, e mais, tinha que montar uma operação para garantir isso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso são coisas de adultos, querido. –Contestou encarando-o com sua faceta habitual de pessoa intimidadora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você sempre diz isso, mas, eu entendo e observo as coisas mais do que muitos de vocês. –Contestou aborrecido. Caminhando até a cozinha e pegando um copo de água. Mills apenas o seguiu para continuarem aquela "conversa".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ele não é o meu namorado, Henry. –Contestou, ele sempre conseguia fazê-la ceder. Sempre sentia que precisava ser sincera com o menino.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Então por que estavam se beijando? Você parecia estar gostando. –Refutou astuto, enquanto ela o observava. Naquele instante, uma presença se assomou atrás dos dois sem que eles percebessem.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quem era? –Indagou o homem alto, loiro e de corpo vigoroso. Regina sentiu o olhar do príncipe atravessar as suas costas. Respirou fundo e virou-se para encará-lo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O August... Pinocchio! –Revelou mais entusiasmado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Querido, pode nos deixar a sós? David e eu precisamos ter uma conversa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já é hora de chamar a Emma para irmos à praia. –Respondeu e saiu deixando o casal livre para um diálogo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não acredito que bastou eu dar as costas pra você ir direto para os braços desse "boneco"?!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Receio que está equivocado, Príncipe James, foi o August que veio até mim. –Afirmou com finura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Porque você deu ousadia para esse sujeito, Regina! –Protestou despeitado. Sentia suas bochechas fervilharem, estava nervoso diante daquele comentário. A mulher parecia não se alterar, não se preocupar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tem que decidir se confia ou não em mim, David, caso contrário esse relacionamento não vai funcionar. –Advertiu. Sentia-se como uma adolescente sendo reganhada pelo seu primeiro namorado e isso não lhe agradara.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como quer que eu confie em você se descubro que estava aos beijos com outro?! –Replica fazendo uma espécie de zig zag no meio da copa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Foi um beijo ROUBADO e eu não correspondi. –Disse se defendendo. Revirou os olhos denotando sua impaciência diante daquela ceninha de ciúmes do seu prometido.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não foi isso que o Henry estava dizendo, Regina Mills. –Argumentou gesticulando com as mãos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O Henry é só uma criança e ele não sabe o que viu! –Respondeu encolerizada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ah, ele sabe sim, é um garoto muito esperto. –Contrapôs.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A diferença entre a Mary Margareth e eu, é que eu sei bem o que quero. Sei quem sou. E não preciso de alguém que é escravo dos seus monstros! –Explicou com olhar duro e sua postura imperial.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que está querendo dizer? Está acabando comigo? –Perguntou petrificado. Agarrou-a pelos antebraços para se certificar de que não estava sonhando ou imaginando coisas. Encarou-a. Sentiu sua determinação. Se eu cair por aquela porta, vai me perder pra sempre, Regina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Perder é a minha especialidade, querido, se quiser me ensinar algo que eu não sei, busque outra maneira de fazê-lo. –Retorquiu com frieza.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Talvez a Evil Queen ainda estivesse ali, escondida em algum recôndito da sua alma. Não houve mais tempo para que o sujeito pudesse discernir seus pensamentos e agir com prudência. Quando menos esperou, duas mãos puxaram Regina para longe dele, era Emma. Estava com olhar fixo e assisado. Havia escutado a última parte da discussão e tomou partido quando o viu pressionar os braços femininos outra vez. Certamente iriam ficar arroxeados depois.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Saia se não quiser que eu chame o xerife. –Ameaçou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não se meta nisso, Emma, é uma discussão de casal e você não tem nenhum direito de se envolver. –Contestou alterado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está enganado, a Regina é... minha... parente. Não vou permitir que a machuque. –Justificou colocando-se à frente da mulher, como se estivesse fazendo uma barreira. Nem mesmo a loira se reconheceu. Tinha dificuldade para demonstrar seus sentimentos, mas ao presenciar Nolan colocando sua mãe contra a parede e agindo de forma tão grosseira agiu por instinto, como um bicho protegendo a cria.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Emma, vem logo, o sol já vai se pôr!" –Gritou Henry da sala. Hook e ele estavam impacientes esperando A Salvadora para contemplar o fim do entardecer na beira da praia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Pode ir com eles, Emma, o Senhor Nolan já está de saída. –Ponderou Mills. p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Saindo de detrás da loira com corpo atlético e ficando frente a frente com o homem, este agora parecia mais calmo. Estava envergonhado diante de tamanha cena que havia formado. Ela apenas assentiu e dirigiu um olhar intimidador para aquele que era o seu pai antes de sair. Não o odiava, mas também não aceitava a forma como se portava para com ela e para com Regina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por favor?! –Falou indicando a porta de saída, depois de se certificar que o trio havia ido para a praia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" emNão se pode perder aquilo que não se tem.em Pensou. Sua mente maquinava sem parar, revivia os momentos que dividira com ele, chegara a estremecer ao lembrar-se das noites compartidas e de algo que até então não havia revelado a ninguém. Mas confiança é algo essencial para uma relação, o amor por si só não é o suficiente./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mas ele a conhecia o suficiente para saber que ela não estava mentindo, sentiu-se um trapo ao ver quão idiota havia sido. Aquelas palavras não faziam parte do que ela realmente sentia, ele podia captar através daquele olhar distante e ao mesmo tempo desafiador, que a morena fazia um esforço sobre-humano para manter-se firme e forte.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, eu não vou sair daqui! –Avisou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Tinha uma culpa branda tatuada em sua feição, por isso decidiu intervir e corrigir o seu erro. emAté os mais sábios erram. emPensou. A sua agressividade fora espontânea, mas não justificada, como a maioria das ações instintivas. Tomou posse de si mesmo, quando por um breve lampejo viu que estava prestes a perder outra vez a única mulher que amou loucamente. Queria recuperar sua tolerância, porque é uma característica humana que é conquistada e não conseguiria sem a mulher amada. Puxou-a e a encurralou contra o armário da cozinha./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ele respirou o aroma de maçã com canela que ela emanava. Um cheiro doce e embriagante. Não pode evitar sua admiração quando observou a boca vermelha e carnuda da balzaquiana. Seu decote sensual. Ela era como o sol num dia de chuva. Quando sua boca capturou a dela e suas línguas brigaram, sentiu o gosto de vinho e que às vezes parecia licor. Um pouco doce e outrora salgado era aquele amor. Um dia de paz e outro de temporal. Sua mão deslizou até o quadril da mulher, queria sentir o seu sabor, provar dela. Queria mostrar o quão arrependido e apaixonado estava. Regina no inicio hesitou, mas não conseguiu resistir por muito tempo, cravou seus dedos dentro do cabelo loiro e liso do homem, acariciando-lhe a nuca. Provou o cálido sabor da língua masculina enquanto ele sussurrava algumas palavras quase inaudíveis, porém acalentadoras. Ele seria para ser o seu amor. Pareciam dois jovens sem juízo amando-se no meio da casa, prestes a serem flagrados por alguém.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu não saberia viver sem você, Regina. –Declarou ofegante ao separa-se alguns centímetros do rosto dela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Olhos nos olhos. Seus corpos estavam quentes. Ele estava com seu torso nu e a mulher vestida em peças íntimas. Ela sentiu que embora ele tivesse seus defeitos, ele estava lhe oferecendo todo o amor que tinha. Um príncipe que se fingia de aço para não falar que a sua paixão o tornava fraco e por vezes, possessivo, demasiado inseguro e cuidadoso. Viu como em um momento uma lágrima tentou escapar pelo rosto másculo e jovem, mas ele controlou a emoção. Talvez, David fosse como uma criança que precisa de alguém que lhe segure a mão em determinados momentos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu te amo, David. –Confessou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Não era uma frase habitual e para dizer a verdade, passou 28 anos da sua vida sem dizer essa frase tão simples, porém cheia de significado a um homem. Dizem que quando se ama alguém, todos os segredos somem. Uma vez segura dos sentimentos dele e em seus braços, ela não achou hora melhor parar revelar o que descobrira horas atrás quando estava também no hospital com Swan. Ele a havia colocado encima da pia, as pernas curtas femininas entrelaçavam a cintura dele, que por sua vez, a contemplava como se de uma deusa se tratasse. As carícias só aumentaram entre o casal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O corajoso guerreiro do bosque encantado roçou os lábios femininos com o dedo e a puxou mais para si, acercando-a ao seu corpo. Os dois juntaram seus lábios mais uma vez e tudo parecia um sonho. Brincaram lentamente um com a boca do outro, até que Regina cravou suas unhas nas costas dele. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou escapar alguns gemidos, enquanto a sua respiração se acelerava. Estava demasiado excitada. David desceu sua mão encaixando-a no centro do corpo feminino e ela estremeceu. A bruxa mordeu o lábio inferior do príncipe, enquanto o ajudou a livrar-se da única peça que ainda possuía (a cueca), ela o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Ele estava tão ansioso quanto ela. Estava embriagado diante da sua beleza. Sedento por sentir sua pele, seu gosto. David sorriu ao ver que o desejo resplandecia no olhar daquela mulher que amava com loucura e lhe regalou um sorriso antes de possuí-la ali mesmo. Fizeram amor ali mesmo, deixando para trás todos seus medos, erros e defeitos. Alguns minutos estavam esgotados, porém satisfeitos e abraçaram-se. Um servindo de apoio para o outro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina era um ser mágico, alguém que estava além de tudo o que ele imaginava e ela tinha uma força interior imensa. Olhou a mulher nos olhos e detrás de todas as cicatrizes que formavam aquele olhar que intimidava e até afastava as pessoas, observou um brilho diferente, algo que nunca havia visto até aquele momento. Era algo que talvez o tempo e as feridas do seu passado turbulento haviam se encarregado de roubar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos ter mais um membro na família. –Informou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.p 


	18. Chapter 17

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—V-v-amos?! –Vociferou de olhos arregalados e com um sorriso largo./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, cavalheiro e vamos ser avós também! –Informou com um sorriso alagado de nostalgia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que? Quer dizer que a Emma... A minha filha ta grávida de um Pirata? –Falou saindo da cama de supetão e andando de um lado para o outro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não acho que haja problema já que ela é filha da Rainha Má e de um Príncipe Encantado. –Ponderou divertida enquanto se vestia novamente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Precisavam arrumar tudo antes que Emma, Henry e Hook chegassem. David vestiu-se às pressas ainda tomado pela notícia. Uma vez que havia higienizado o local, Mills acabou puxando-o pela mão e caminhando até o andar de cima da casa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ele vai abandoná-la na primeira oportunidade. É isso o que esses homens aventureiros fazem. Eles não têm um código de honra, Regina. –Explicou sob o olhar reprovador da mulher que sequer teve tempo de responder.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Henry entrou como um furacão na casa, não era de se estranhar, ele tinha os genes de David afinal. Atrás do garoto surgiram Emma e Killian, a loira estava com ar angelical. Killian sorriu sacana ao ver a imagem do sogro, este percebeu onde estava fixada a visão do pirata. Sua blusa estava mal abotoada. Naquele instante consertou a camisa sem que as duas mulheres se dessem conta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E como foi o passeio? –Indagou com a intenção de quebrar o gelo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Falamos que haverá mais um membro na tripulação e... –Explicou e seu ar vitorioso acabou esvaecendo diante do olhar assassino da Salvadora, o pirata sequer terminou sua oração.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina continuou com o olhar inquisitivo enquanto David passava a mão no queixo e estava perdido em seus devaneios.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A Emma está pensando em voltar para Boston. –Informou o garoto com certa tristeza no olhar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas por que? –Perguntou Nolan curioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Lá eu tenho um apartamento próprio, um empreg lugar mais seguro que conheço. –Afirmou de forma contundente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Essa casa também é sua e pode trabalhar no que quiser. –Aclarou reflexiva.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Para mim seria perfeito, Swan. –Concordou Killian. Estava inseguro quanto a ir para um lugar desconhecido e muito moderno, afinal, ele era de outro mundo, um mundo encantado e usava um gancho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu irei amanhã. Já falei com o garoto e ele me apoiou, estarei aqui nos finais de semana, não vou abandoná-lo. –Explicou dividindo a sua atenção entre Henry e os seus pais.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não achei que fosse tão covarde. Como pretende viver o presente se seque consegue superar o passado?! –Diz um David mais sereno.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vocês acham que sabem de tudo, mas não importa o quanto tentem vocês NUNCA vão compreender. –Retrucou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Compreender o que? Que você quer se agarrar a "nada" ao invés de ficar conosco e se arriscar?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como assim se agarrar a "nada"? Ela vai estar envolta a algo bem concreto, lindo e forte. –Comentou Killian sem perder o bom humor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Killian! –Chamou a loira com tom de reprovação. Henry apenas assistiu a cena seguinte boquiaberto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Não demorou até o capitão ter uma resposta para seu ego inflado, beijou o chão numa fração de segundos assustadoramente curtos. Em um ato reflexo Emma o alcançou e o ajudou a levanta-se. Como um selvagem ele partiu para cima do sogro, iria dar o troco por aquele soco, por sempre estar denegrindo a sua imagem e por ferir a sua amada desde que descobrira sobre a relação dos dois.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Parem! –Gritou a loira de cabelos longos e que ainda trazia sua mão ferida com o corte de horas atrás. Interpôs-se entre os dois e olhou para Regina num pedido de socorro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Chega... Parem com isso?! –Pediu o menino de onze anos. Eles pareciam dois galos de briga marcando seu território.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A feiticeira concentrou um pouco de sua magia e jogou os homens para direções opostas, separando-os.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O poleiro ficou no vilarejo do bosque encantado. –Falou com descontentamento aparente e uma voz de dar calafrios.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma esboçou um pequeno sorriso de agradecimento...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor nós irmos, amanhã busco as minhas coisas. –Informou a loura antes de gesticular para que Hook a seguisse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ma... Você não vai jantar com a gente? –Perguntou o garoto com voz manhosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Amanhã almoçamos juntos?! –Falou ao menino que a havia parado na porta. Num ato maternal ela beijou-lhe a testa e saiu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mills ficou com as palavras na ponta da língua, havia perdido o prumo. Eles sumiram porta afora. Outra vez iam se separar. Ficou cabisbaixa e pensativa, ignorou a presença do parceiro, pois, todavia estava irritada com a insolência e descontrole dele. Quando saiu do seu transe viu que o filho adotivo já não estava lá. Subiu as escadas para falar com o seu filho-neto, mas ele não abriu a porta. Sem sucesso, decidiu banhar-se para relaxar, já não tinha pretensão de jantar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ficou debaixo do chuveiro por mais de uma hora, queria que a água levasse tudo o que não lhe servia embora, todos os pensamentos ruins, toda insegurança e toda aquela vontade de fazer o coração de Mary Margareth virar pó. Ah, Mary Margareth... Estava solta. Era bom que aproveitasse a chance para viver a sua própria vida ou se arrependeria de haver se metido com a sua madrasta e Rainha. emSe Emma não conseguisse se abrir com alguém iria passar o resto da vida sozinha.em Pensou aquela que era a sua mãe e a pessoa pretendia mudar isso. Você não pode obrigar uma pessoa a ficar ao seu lado, mas pode dar motivos para que ela não queira ir embora, certo?/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Foi com esse último pensamento que a morena retornou ao seu quarto. David estava lá, quieto e observando o velho relógio no centro da cidade. Ela conseguia interpretar o silêncio daquele homem sagaz e corajoso, mas não sabia como fazê-lo perdoar a si mesmo, então lhe beijou a face e naquele momento ele sentiu que ela tocava o seu coração.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu não sei como ser pai. –Afirmou frustrado e sem encará-la. Estava envergonhado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vai aprender, mas antes tem que entender que a nossa filha é uma mulher, e é responsável pelas próprias decisões. –Ponderou conseguindo que ele lhe olhasse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acha mesmo que ela vai embora?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Às vezes é preciso se afastar para descobrir onde fica realmente o nosso lar. –Falou uma Regina com sapiência.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O homem loiro de barba rala ficou mais seguro depois daquela conversa com a sua amante. Ele se despediu da prefeita e foi para sua casa, todavia não viviam juntos e Mills não queria dar mau exemplo a Henry. Além disso, estava exausta. Uma vez sozinhos, a rainha tentou novamente falar com o menino e desta vez teve mais êxito...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como se sente, carinho?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ainda há muitos habitantes que não se lembram de nada da vida no bosque encantado. Ela é a Salvadora, tem que ficar e fazer todos lembrarem! –Ponderou sob o olhar terno daquela que fora a Rainha Má.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não podemos obrigá-la a fazer algo que não quer, Henry. –Justificou abraçando-o e beijando a cabeça do garoto que havia encolhido os ombros, estava decepcionado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você pode fazê-la ficar, por favor?! –Pediu com olhos de cachorrinho abandonado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela não vai me ouvir, querido, lembre-se que nunca fomos melhores amigas. –Disse com uma pontada de dor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu sei, só que tem outro jeito de impedi-la... Magia. –Respondei astuto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você me fez prometer que não usaria magia para influenciar na vida dos outros, Henry. Além disso, senti que minha magia sumiu depois que separei o seu avô do Killian.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas você tem sido boa e só ajudou os dois, como não tem mais magia? –Indagou frustrado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Minha magia provinha do lado escuro e eu mudei desde que chegou à minha vida, Henry, esse é um preço que tenho que pagar se quiser tê-los comigo. –Explicou serena.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Então a minha mãe vai embora. –Afirmou baixando a cabeça e recostando-a nos joelhos da rainha até adormecer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"No dia seguinte Emma e Hook estavam no Granny's tomando café quando viram David chegar sozinho. Para evitar qualquer tipo de constrangimento o pirata fingiu que não havia visto o sogro, já a loirinha saiu da mesa e foi para o banheiro pela quinta vez naquela manhã, estava enjoando mais que na gravidez de Henry. Aliás, o garoto devia estar muito triste, porque não havia aparecido para tomar seu chocolate com canela como sempre fazia antes de ir para a estudou todo o local em busca da morena e do neto e nada. Sua feição leve mudou para uma preocupada, mas decidiu fazer o que tinha se disposto naquela manhã ensolarada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom dia! –Saudou os que estavam lá e encarou Hook que bebia um copo de chocolate quente. O capitão apenas assentiu com a cabeça num gesto educado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vai querer o de sempre? –Indagou a loba com aquele jeito rústico e matreiro de sempre.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Só um cappuccino, por favor. –Falou tranqüilo se sentando ao lado daquele que seria o seu genro. Como ela está?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Com a boca amarga e o estomago revirado. –Respondeu com bom humor, sabia que havia um pedido de desculpas "implícito".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Será que a Regina está assim também?! –Falou em voz alta deixando o pirata de olhos arregalados.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A Swan vai ter um irmão? –Perguntou surpreso, devolvendo o copo que antes estava perto da sua boca ao balcão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, vou ser pai! –Confirmou com um sorriso de uma orelha à outra.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que disse? –Disparou uma Swan visivelmente pasma, que surgia atrás do homem que irradiava felicidade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você vai ter um irmão ou irmã. –Confirmou ainda com um sorriso largo no rosto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Parabéns! –Felicitou com um sorriso tímido.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não poderia atrasar a sua viagem, só para jantar conosco hoje à noite? Eu queria fazer uma surpresa para Regina aqui. –Disse parecendo mais um pedido. A loira pensou por um instante...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que mais um dia com o Henry não seria má idéia. –Justificou. Killian a puxou para si e rodeou com um braço a cintura feminina, o trio sorriu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Na verdade, a salvadora queria se certificar de que todos estariam bem e de certa forma, precisava daquele momento, um filho... Talvez fosse a melhor forma de eles a deixarem em paz ou esquecê-la. Mas, por que não se sentia bem com aquela situação?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Então, espero vocês as 8h00? -Avisou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está bem. –Respondeu Swan se afastando do capitão. Eu preciso resolver um assunto. –Informou se despedindo de Hook com um selinho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pegou seu carro simples e sorriu quando se lembrou de como a mãe o chamava "máquina assassina", dirigiu até a mansão Mills, bateu e não teve resposta alguma. Deduziu que a mulher tivesse ido à prefeitura afinal era uma segunda-feira. Odiava as segundas, nunca tinha coragem para nada e a julgar pela sua experiência de vida, nunca era um dia bom. Chegou ao centro da cidade e parou de frente à prefeitura, mas o carro negro de Regina não estava lá, estranhou. Desceu e entrou. Chegando à sala da prefeita encontrou apenas Kathryn, sua secretária.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma: Regina não veio trabalhar?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kathryn: Ela ligou dizendo que estava a caminho há uma hora, acho que teve algum imprevisto, ela nunca se atrasa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma: Mas já era para ela estar aqui, passei na mansão e não havia ninguém. –Elucidou confusa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Kathryn: Isso é realmente estranho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma: Eu vou procurá-la! –Avisou e a secretária apenas assentiu com a cabeça.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNO RESTAURANTE DA GRANNY.strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Se eu só desconfiar que você a machucou, eu acabo com você. –Ameaçou o príncipe Charming.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Felizmente eu pretendo cumprir a minha expectativa de fazer a Emma feliz e não a sua de frustrá-la, sogrinho. –Rebateu maroto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Os dois homens estavam sentados nos bancos tomando uma cerveja no balcão, pareciam estar se entendendo embora David tivesse agindo como um pai durão e protetor. Ruby se divertiu vendo como eles pareciam dois pirralhos brigando por um brinquedo favorito.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma Swan procurou Regina por toda a cidade. Vasculhou por cada canto de Storybrooke, até ficou alguns minutos no escritório de Archie e confessou alguns dos seus bel-prazeres e medos. Uma vez mais segura de si e um tanto desconfortável por estar confiando em alguém. A loira saiu guiada por uma pista do psicólogo, que assegurou que havia assistido de longe uma conversa entre Regina e Jefferson horas atrás. Estacionou o carro do outro lado da rua onde estava localizada a casa do Chapeleiro Maluco, e tocou a campainha uma vez... Duas... Até que impaciente golpeou a porta com força.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Um golpe. Um apagão e o silêncio. Quando abriu os olhos e logrou focar num ponto específico. Visualizou o rosto masculino, quase pulou de susto porque sua mente não havia processado toda a situação ainda. Ao menos estava sentada num bom sofá e estava livre de amarras, qualquer que fosse a intenção dele não era das piores. Ao menos rezava para que não fosse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Demorou Salvadora. –Informou Jefferson com semblante que aparentava certo descontrole.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina?! –Balbuciou tentando executar a ação que tinha em mente: achar a morena.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ah, não é um pouco grandinha para chamar pela mamãe, princesa?! –Disse sarcástico e soltando uma risada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que quer? –Perguntou corajosa. Não estava com paciência para joguinhos e não tinha medo de um "Chapeleiro".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A minha filha... Grace. Você vai fazê-la lembrar de mim. –Disse arqueando Emma do sofá e puxando-a pelo braço até outro cômodo da casa. Ou ela vai pagar pela sua incapacidade, Salvadora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina...? –Falou com surpresa e preocupação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Seus olhos se abriram e pareciam dois pratos fundos ao ver a Rainha indefesa. Devia estar fraca e sem magia, do contrário não se deixaria manipular e ser pega por Jefferson. Emma podia ouvir o barulho das batidas do seu coração... Longe... Bem longe. p 


	19. Chapter 18

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Solte-a! –Ordenou exaltada. /p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor fazer o que ela diz ou vai acabar morrendo de intoxicação como deveria ter sido há anos atrás. –Ameaçou a Rainha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não sei se prestaram atenção, mas EU estou armado e Vossa Majestade presa... Sem magia. –Falou tirando a arma oculta pela jaqueta de couro preta e externando-a.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma mal podia acreditar que mais uma vez estava metida em uma aventura. Estava indignada e agora louca para romper a cara daquele homem que certamente tinha algum distúrbio mental. Não pensou duas vezes, aproveitou enquanto ele se envaidecia para sua mãe e segurou o braço que sustentava uma colt 45 milímetros.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ah, Meu Deus, Emma?! –Gritou exasperada vendo os dois lutarem pelo domínio daquela arma mortal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ele... Não... Vai... Machucar você! –Afirmou vagarosa e esforçadamente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Virou a cabeça para olhar para a morena sentada e aprisionada àquela cadeira e foi nesse instante que Jefferson logrou o controle da situação. Enfadado ele golpeou a face da jovem, ouvindo a voz de Mills como som ao fundo. Swan viu estrelas naquele momento, não ficou inconsciente, mas sentiu uma dor estrondosa. Um caminho de sangue se formou pela testa da Salvadora e ela passou o dedo, só então ela se deu conta do ferimento. Aquele desgraçado ia pagar por aquilo, empensou Regina que sentia que seu coração ia sair pela boca.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você vai lamentar por isso, Jefferson! –Avisou a prefeita em um tom ameaçante.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não mais que vocês se ela não conseguir o que quero, Majestade. –Retrucou grosso e com olhar maquiavélico.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ele ignorou a autoridade da cidade e puxou Swan pelo carpo, aturdida ela foi guiada por ele até outra habitação. Uma vez no quarto...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Faça um chapéu e abra um portal. –Ordenou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas eu não tenho magia, eu nem sei fazer "chapéu". –Argumentou com ceticismo. Ainda apoiava a palma da mão em sua testa ferida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Trate de se empenhar e conseguir ou a prefeita sofrerá as conseqüências. –Advertiu, ela não fez mais que encará-lo e assentir que sim com a cabeça.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ele saiu deixando-a sozinha. Ela pensou numa forma de escapar, maquinou milhares de planos, mas nenhum parecia culminar em algo bom. Uma hora depois, ela bufou derrotada ao não conseguir fazer o chapéu que tinha costurado funcionar. Por impulso jogou-o na mesa do escritório, abriu a porta devagar e olhou pela brecha para se certificar de que o homem não a pegaria no flagra. Uma vez segura de que ele devia estar em outro cômodo, correu até a porta de entrada... Fechada. Respirou fundo e caminhou até o quarto onde sua mãe estava presa. Aparentemente a Rainha não podia usar magia. Abriu a porta e num ato espontâneo do corpo, soltou o ar dos pulmões, aliviada ao vê-la bem. Correu para desamarrá-la...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou distraí-lo enquanto você sai daqui. –Avisou a loira desfazendo o último nó da corda.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nem pense que vou sair daqui sem você. –Afirmou incisiva, ao levantar-se depois de tantas horas sentada naquela cadeira horrorosa de madeira.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Esmiuçou o ferimento da jovem, tinha que levar um ponto no mínimo, execrou o Chapeleiro por aquele ato covarde e afoito.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vá, avise ao Graham. –Ordenou ao ouvir os passos cada vez mais perto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mas a morena não obedeceu, pelo contrário, ficou estática um pouco atrás da filha. Emma revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência. Sabia que ia ser difícil convencer a mulher de fugir, ela não era desse tipo de pessoa e em parte se orgulhava de que ela não a abandonasse à própria sorte com aquele maluco da Disney.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emEmma Swan não tem como fugir. Desliguei os telefones, estou com os celulares de vocês e as portas estão trancadas.em–Gritou enojado. Estava no centro da casa quando ouviu um tinir de um metal, este proveniente do quarto aonde havia deixado Regina. Sorriu e rompeu a distância que havia entre ele e aquele cômodo. Forçou a porta e percebeu que a loira devia estar apoiada nela, tentando impedir sua entrada./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou deixá-las ir! –Articulou com uma voz mansa e não ouviu retorno. Abra a porta, MALDITA! –Esbravejou impaciente enquanto forcejava, vendo que ela não cedia atirou para o alto. O próximo será contra essa porta. –Ameaçou fazendo com que ela abrisse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não precisa machucar ninguém para ter a sua filha de volta, Jefferson. –Ponderou Emma, ele estava cego pela raiva e desespero.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não eu não preciso, mas você tem que acreditar que somos reais, tem que trazê-la de volta também! –Exclamou e mais parecia uma suplica.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sustentava a arma com a mão direita e agora depositava as duas mãos nos ombros da mulher. Era certamente um desequilibrado e Regina não ia esperar que ele machucasse uma delas para agir, então pegou a primeira coisa que encontrou naquele quarto (um abajur médio e antigo) e surgiu por trás golpeando-lhe na cabeça. O homem caiu duro no chão e Emma ficou paralisada por um instante. Quando seu consciente registrou a vitória, deixou sair um sorriso magnificente Até notar a palidez de Regina e seu olhar perdido. Estudou-a da cabeça aos pés automaticamente e percebeu algo errado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você está sangrando. –Destacou apavorada, mas mantendo a falsa postura "relaxada".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A morena apenas apoiou sua mão no ventre antes de cair inconsciente no chão. Emma se agachou e tocou a frente de Regina, sentiu sua temperatura e estava gelada, depois desceu a mão até o pulso que estava fraco.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Re... Mãe? Por favor, reage! –Pediu desesperada. Sentia-se culpada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Correu até o corpo inerte do Chapeleiro e procurou as chaves da casa assim como algum aparelho celular. Encontrou as chaves da casa, mas viu como o sangue escorria pelas pernas esbranquiçadas da mulher e manchava o carpete cinza da casa. Não havia tempo. Desejou com toda sua alma poder salvá-la. Fechou os olhos e pensou numa forma de levá-la ao hospital, não tinha como carregá-la até o outro lado da rua onde estava o seu carro. Tornou a encher e esvaziar os pulmões. Cada segundo era decisivo naquela situação. Então se lembrou de quando salvou Henry, de todas as histórias que ele havia lhe contado e que ela certamente tinha poderes. Desejou sair dali com Regina, direto para um hospital aonde ela seria atendida e salva. Uma luz rosa invadiu toda a extensão daquele quarto e minutos depois, as duas mulheres apareceram no meio do corredor do hospital. Emma sorriu aliviada. emFuncionou!em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Aqui! Ajudem! –Gritou a salvadora aos que estavam ali presentes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos! –Falou Whale que ajudava a colocar a mulher na maca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Saíram carregando a paciente pelo corredor do pequeno hospital da cidade e Emma os seguia, estava preocupada. Estava com o cabelo assanhado e agora notava que os seus pontos haviam aberto pela mancha de sangue que se formava na atadura. Mesmo assim, a loira ignorou o corte e seguia com seu olhar cravado na mulher que trouxera minutos atrás para receber socorro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você fica aqui! –Ordenou o doutor, que a observava desde sua chegada. Ela abre a boca para protestar, mas é tarde demais, eles entram numa sala e fecham a porta para que a moça não entre.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNo GRANNY'Sstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que bom tê-la de volta, Snow, achei que nunca mais fosse te ver. –Confessou a loba ao servir um café a amiga.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como estão as coisas? –Indagou curiosa, estava em busca de informações sobre tudo o que acontecera durante a sua estadia na prisão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina e Emma estão grávidas. Além disso, Graham e eu saímos ontem e... –Foi interrompida por Granny.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Cuide em trabalhar, garota, as mesas não se servem os clientes. –Ajuizou mal humorada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ruby fez um bico e revirou os olhos em um gesto de rebeldia. Mary Margareth sorriu com aquelas duas que nunca mudavam. A loba dirigiu um olhar de "desculpas" pra amiga e saiu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E quanto a você, amanhã a noite temos uma reunião do conselho para definir como ficarão as coisas por aqui. –Avisou a Vovó a Branca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Estarei lá! –Contestou e sorveu o resto do seu café para sair do estabelecimento.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Sentia que todos os olhares estavam voltados para ela e não eram muito amigáveis. Precisava recomeçar como havia dito a Rainha Má, só não sabia se queria fazê-lo, havia ido longe demais. emSerá que ainda havia uma forma de se redimir pelos seus erros?em Havia escolhido perder porque queria ganhar demais. Queria aquilo que não lhe pertencia e esse foi o seu maior erro. Esse é o risco de se alimentar o monstro que há dentro de nós, sermos devorado por ele sem percebermos./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"HOSPITALp  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A princesa zanzava de um lado para o outro da sala de espera. Já se passava UMA hora e não havia notícias de Regina. Via enfermeiras entrarem e saírem, mas nenhuma lhe dizia "Espere o doutor", emdiziam com uma tranqüilidade que chegava a irritar. Uma vez que deu todas as informações a Graham, este foi em busca do seqüestrador. Minutos depois de sua saída, chegaram Hook, David e Henry aflitos. A jovem sentia como se tivesse um enorme peso nos ombros, nem mesmo o amparo do namorado lhe ajudava a carregar tal bagagem invisível./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela vai ficar bem! A Regina é uma mulher forte! –Dizia Nolan para si mesmo em voz alta. Estava sentado ao lado do menino de onze anos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O quarteto de repente ouviu o coçar de uma garganta, era Whale brindando sua presença. emFinalmente. emPensou a loira queabriu desorbitadamente seus olhos esverdeados em forma de interrogação. "Como ela está?"; "Ela vai ficar bem?"; "Por favor, me diga que ela não perdeu o bebê?!", disparou o príncipe Charming agoniado./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quando a senhorita Swan a trouxe, ela estava tendo um aborto natural... Tivemos que parar a hemorragia e cuidar da infecção... –Explicou fazendo uma pequena pausa- Ela está fora de perigo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E o bebê? Ele está bem? –Perguntou Henry desta vez.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim! –Nesse momento todos respiraram aliviados. - Mas Regina tem que ficar em repouso absoluto. –Informou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu quero vê-la?! –Disse David ansioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Podem ir de dois em dois. Hoje ela ficará em observação, mas amanhã bem cedo poderão levá-la para casa. –Informou antes de ser chamado para atender um paciente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Primeiro David e Henry entraram para vê-la. Swan e Killian ficaram aguardando sua vez de entrar. Quando as duas figuras do sexo oposto entraram no quarto, Regina lhes dedicou um sorriso fraco. Mas David percebeu que a energia daquela mulher era o desafio, assim como a sua motivação era conseguir o impossível. Desde que a conhecia que ela vivia lutando contra tudo e todos, era uma rainha em toda a extensão da palavra. Ele rompeu a distância entre seus corpos e lhe depositou um selinho na boca, depois foi a vez de Henry se aproximar e beijar a mãe na testa. Quinze minutos depois e lá estava Emma. Sentou-se na poltrona e começou a passar os canais, só chegou, olhou para a mulher e ficou ali, era o seu jeito de apoiar e de demonstrar preocupação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Me lembre de adicionar alguns aparelhos de dvd's neste hospital. –Comentou Mills a fim de iniciar uma conversa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E uma máquina de refrigerante nova também. –Acrescentou sorridente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como chegamos aqui? O que fizeram com aquele insolente?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Magia... Eu usei magia. –Confessou insegura, e ao mesmo tempo extasiada. Mas não entrou em detalhes. - O Graham cuidou dele!p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, finalmente ele fez uma prisão de verdade. –Comentou sarcástica. Suas bochechas já estavam ganhando cor outra vez, coisa que alegrou Swan. É melhor irem, viajar a noite é muito perigoso. –Ressaltou com uma pintada de tristeza no olhar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Adiamos, o tempo mudou e não dá pra dirigir com tanta neblina. –Respondeu desviando o olhar de Regina para a TV. A prefeita sorriu entendendo as intenções da jovem. Hmmm... Como você está?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bem. Pode ficar com o Henry essa noite? Aquele doutorzinho insiste em me manter aqui até amanhã. –Reclama fazendo uma cara de insatisfação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não. –Uma vez dito isso, ela vê como a morena põe uma cara autoritária e então a loirinha continua – Pedi ao Killian e ao David para ficarem com ele hoje, porque eu vou ficar aqui com você. –E então a outra mulher relaxa os ombros e respira aliviada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não precisa passar a noite neste lugar que cheira a desinfetante velho, Emma. –Retorquiu tentando manter a sensatez.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não importa o que disser, não vou sair daqui, Regina. –Afirma decidida. A mulher suspira ao ser contrariada, mas aceita sem mais reclamações, e fixa sua atenção na TV.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Enquanto Regina rezingava o tempo todo que não queria estar ali ou dos serviços do hospital, Emma jogava no celular. A noite passou lenta naquele dia. Quando os primeiros raios de sol surgiram pela fresta da janela, fizeram com que Regina despertasse. Em silêncio e com cuidado para não acordar A Salvadora, ela se levantou e caminhou sem ser notada. Passaram-se alguns minutos até que a luz incomodasse o sono de Emma, além de uma noite mal dormida, tinha as dores musculares por dormir numa posição nada confortável. Estava quebrada. Remexeu-se na poltrona, esfregou os olhos e quando finalmente os abriu se desesperou ao ver a cama vazia. Levantou de supetão e foi procurar pelos corredores. Nada. Alertou as enfermeiras e Whale antes de voltar ao quarto...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Parece que viu um fantasma, Emma. –Disparou Regina que já estava envolta na sua roupa do dia anterior, a mesma com a qual havia chegado naquela tarde turbulenta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Onde você estava? –Perguntou revirando os olhos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Até os personagens dos contos de fadas precisam usar o banheiro de vez em quando, senhorita Swan. –Respondeu burlona.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mills conhecia aquele costume da loira de revirar os olhos cada vez que estava impaciente ou quando lhe diziam alguma besteira. Sabia que a amava com loucura e que ia ser difícil para ela se acostumar a ter uma família, mais ainda quando era historicamente bizarra. Emma apenas soltou um meio sorriso em sinal de resposta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Chame o Whale, preciso sair desse lugar! –Disse déspota, recebendo um olhar fulminante de Swan.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Quando a até então prefeita de Storybrooke recebeu alta, foi recebida do lado de fora do hospital pelos dois homens e o garoto. Precisava sair na cadeira de rodas para evitar qualquer risco, mas se negou e ninguém ousou desafiá-la exceto Emma que lhe deu uma bela bronca diante dos homens. Eles ficaram com cara de paisagem enquanto as duas mulheres discutiam a sobre o termo "Repouso absoluto". Uma vez vencida, Regina respirou fundo... O céu estava bem azulado e limpo naquela manhã de sol, sentiu como a mulher que possuía o olhar da cor da relva da Mata Atlântica repousava sua visão nela.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A Rainha então se deu conta do óbvio, não podia negar: Henry e Emma haviam removido todos os muros de concreto da sua vida de Evil Queen, resgatando a jovem e apaixonada Regina Mills que salvou Branca da morte certa, a mesma jovem que havia se escondido desde que perdera Daniel. E então a mulher passou a refletir enquanto iam apertados para casa, naquela "máquina assassina" da jovem loira. Pensava em cada momento que havia vivido desde que A Salvadora chegou à cidade, na aparência de durona que ela apresentava a todos e em como era frágil. Emma Swan tinha uma alma pura, limpa de qualquer maldade, e um olhar tão profundo e brilhante que chega a incomodar as íris alheias.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMANSÃO MILLSstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Receio que um tufão passou por aqui. –Disse a morena ao visualizar a bagunça na casa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Pipocas no meio da sala, a cozinha tinha manchas de óleo por toda a extensão entre o fogão e a mesa. A pia cheia de louça suja. Regina virou-se para encarar os três homens, mas antes de ser executado pela sogra, Hook retrocedeu alguns passos afastando-se...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu quero essa casa brilhando em meia hora! –Avisou com um olhar severo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Crianças não podem trabalhar. –Justificou Henry.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não é trabalho quando você está arrumando a sua desordem, Henry, isso se chama organização e disciplina, querido. –Retrucou Mills e o menino olhou para Emma como se estivesse pedindo socorro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sua bagunça, sua responsabilidade, garoto. –Falou com pena e gana de rir pela malcriação expressa nas caras e bocas do menino.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nem pense em sair por essa porta, Pirata. –Avisou a morena se precatando das manhas do capitão. Emma o fuzilou com o olhar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" —Estava pensando em quão útil pode ser o meu gancho para segurar o pano de prato, sogrinha. –Falou sarcástico.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Prometo que vamos arrumar tudo, mas você vai subir e descansar, tem que ficar... –Foi interrompido.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—De repouso absoluto... –Emendou inconformada. Ainda não estou decrépita, David.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor subirmos, vamos assistir algo?! –Disse Swan, na verdade era mais uma ordem que uma sugestão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mãe e filha subiram. A Salvadora subiu os degraus com Regina se sustentando em seus ombros, enquanto isso, os homens da casa foram ao afazeres domésticos. Regina teve que agüentar Emma assistindo "How I Met Your Mother", não pode evitar sorrir com as reações da loira. Uma hora depois e os homens se uniram a elas, ficaram todos na cama Box. David abraçado a Regina que por sua vez abraçava Henry e Emma com Hook na ponta da cama.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Imagine uma planta sem água... Um dia sem sol... Uma noite sem luar nem estrelas... Assim sou eu sem você, Swan. –Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da princesa, esta sorriu enquanto os outros se enciumavam ao ver os pombinhos segundos depois trocarem um beijo rápido e singelo, mas cheio de ternura e amor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"E depois de mais três episódios da série, Regina cedeu ao cansaço. Emma aproveitou para sair com Killian, fizeram um passeio pela praia para que ele pudesse se revitalizar e se sentir completo... Em casa. David foi convocado por Henry para uma boa partida de xadrez e assim a tarde passou. Estava tudo em paz. E todos foram de encontro ao que pensavam haver perdido. Os jardins estavam florindo e havia o sol neles... Como houve num passado distante. Um dia belo e calmo dentre tantos outros de luta, desventuras e medos. Uma dose pequena de felicidade momentânea... Uma nova página no livro da vida... Reescrita. Só o amor é capaz de dar paz.p 


	20. Chapter 19

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Belle e Gold haviam passado toda a tarde arrumando a loja do velho feiticeiro. A bela morena não compreendia porque ultimamente o homem estava tão diferente, podia jurar que ele estava radiante. Apesar de amá-lo ela não era tonta, sabia que por trás daquele homem que se apaixonou ainda havia o lado que ela tentava conserta... Seu lado escuro. A moça foi pega de surpresa quando em"The Dark One", /empediu que ela redecorasse o quarto de hospedes e quando esta perguntou para "que" ou "quem", o mago se limitou a dizer que em breve eles teriam uma visita ilustre./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongALGUNS DIAS DEPOISstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Emma e Hook eram hospedes oficiais na mansão Mills, assim como David, este último havia pedido a mão de Regina em casamento. Os dias passaram tranquilamente entre os atuais membros daquela casa. A noite logo chegou e na mansão da Rainha Má dava para ouvir muitas gargalhadas, algo distinto do habitual silêncio que reinava há poucos mais de uma década, antes de Emma chegar à cidade. Estavam numa conversa divertida sobre o que havia acontecido naquela tarde. Mas foi a queda de Hook no mar que roubou a atenção e os sorrisos dos que estavam ali presentes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você entrou no mar com a roupa de pirata? –Perguntou uma Regina boquiaberta, imaginando a cena cômica e desastrosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, a nossa donzela (Olhando para Emma) me empurrou e eu caí na água.–Comentou com um falso enfado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Para um Pirata desbravador dos mares, você tem muito medo de água, Killian. –Comentou burlesca, adorava vê-lo enfadado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ele não parece nada com o Capitão Gancho que você (Emma) conheceu quando criança. –Observou estudando a figura masculina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Todos nós somos bem diferentes do que pintou a "Disney", querido. –Argumentou a morena.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ei, eu sou tão encantado quanto descreveram! –Protestou David.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já conheci príncipes mais encantadores. –Retrucou uma Regina marota. Aquilo ia lhe render uma boa discussão mais tarde, sentiu um calafrio percorrer toda a extensão do seu corpo com o olhar intenso do loiro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, ahm... Acho que já ta na hora de você ir fazer os deveres, kid (Henry). –Sugeriu Emma, precisava tirar o seu filho dali antes que o clima ficasse mais tenso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você prometeu que ia me ajudar com matemática. –Afirmou o menino.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Promessa é dívida, Emma. –Ressaltou Regina, que sentia o olhar de David atravessar sua alma... Era um olhar acusador e inquisitivo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Via ter que esperar que eu lave a louça do jantar, garoto. –Justificou enquanto sentia a mão de Hook pousar sobre o seu ombro.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu farei isso enquanto ensina o dever ao Henry. –Informou Mills dirigindo o seu olhar para a loura.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas você não tinha que ficar de repouso?! –Ressalta o menino de forma astuta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E ela vai. –Finalizou Swan. Pode ir fazendo os outros deveres enquanto Killian e eu arrumamos tudo, garoto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tá bem! –Respondeu malcontente. Essa era a pior hora do dia para ele. O menino pediu licença, beijou Regina e saiu da sala de jantar. O pirata deu uma piscadela para a loira e começou a ajudá-la a retirar a louça da mesa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Mills ia se levantar para ajudar quando sentiu uma mão atracar seu antebraço.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você tem que repousar. –Disse com um aspecto sério.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O David tem razão, é melhor você ir descansar. –Apoiou Swan.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Desse jeito é melhor eu ficar para no meio do jardim, certamente serei mais útil como uma estátua. –Resmungou. Saiu como um furacão da sala de jantar sob o olhar aterrado de Emma e a inquietude de David, que a seguiu até o escritório.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não pense em fugir, Regina. –Uma vez dito isso, a Evil Queen virou-se para encará-lo e um sorriso esnobe surgiu no seu rosto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que está me confundindo com a minha enteada, querido. –Retrucou com escarninho.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quem você conheceu que era mais "encantador"? –Perguntou com uma cara de birra, estava claramente enciumado por causa daquele comentário.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não saio por aí expondo os meus "emaffairsem", carinho. –Contestou. Instantaneamente arqueou uma sobrancelha e esboçou um sorriso vitorioso que tirou o homem de si./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Ele a puxou pela mão e entraram na biblioteca. Trancou a porta e a encurralou. A bela morena estava presa entre a parede e o corpo do homem. E como um animal que quer marcar seu território, o corajoso príncipe devorou os lábios carnudos e sedosos da mulher. Mills sentiu como suas pernas a traiam. Ela estava viciada naquelas carícias e naquele corpo. O coração da Evil Queen já estava sem ilusões depois da maldição, mas então tudo mudou e ali estava ele, batendo no mesmo ritmo do outro... Conectados. Nolan queria senti-la, queria sentir que era sua outra vez e então a abraçou, se dando conta de que tinha medo de perdê-la outra vez. Contemplou-a e ficou seguro de que seu destino era ao lado daquela mulher que tentou há muitos anos odiar, mas nunca conseguiu.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Os olhos chocolate cravaram no mar esverdeado que eram os olhos de David. Sentiam-se livres e então começaram um baile com seus corpos já aquecidos um pelo outro, tão só de estarem no mesmo ambiente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A morena o sujeitava pela borda da jaqueta de couro preta que ele vestia, fazia questão de pressionar aqueles lábios contra os dele, sufocando-o. David abriu a boca parar encher seus pulmões de ar e Regina aproveitou para intensificar o beijo, pouco a pouco os lábios do homem tornaram a se mover no mesmo ritmo que os da prefeita. Ela tocou as bochechas do homem e segurando seu rosto se acercou ainda mais. em—David...em -Sussurra ao descobrir que uma das suas mãos está imobilizada, apertada contra a parede. Ele se excita com o jogo e então a prende pelos pulsos, deixando os braços da mulher na altura da cabeça apoiados na parede fria e branca da biblioteca. Mills sente uma onda de prazer lhe invadir ao estar protagonizando aquela cena de dominação, suas pernas bambeiam diante do pensamento e, sobretudo ao sentir os lábios grossos do homem percorrerem e molharem o seu pescoço./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"De repente até a roupa se torna tão quente quanto o sol no deserto. David se sente acalorado assim como a mulher, e solta às munhecas da sua amante para se livrar daquela blusa. Regina mordisca o peitoral do homem e ele acaricia a nuca feminina para descer sua mão até a espalda feminina e depois puxá-la até o pequeno sofá de couro preto que havia ali. Ele a joga nele e ela não se sente capaz de raciocinar, apenas solta um gemido e se entrega ao prazer que esta sendo submetido o seu corpo. emQuando haviam ficado somente com roupas íntimas? emSe pergunta a mulher. A pele dela parecia ser de mel, ele dividiu sua atenção entre o rosto feminino e aqueles seios fartos. Seus lábios haviam perdido o controle, e enquanto ela arranhava seu dorso, invadida pelo êxtase a mulher soltava pequenos gemidos. O príncipe fazia uma pequena trilha e agora descia do ventre até a entreperna da mulher. Tudo é rápido, porém mágico. Aquela possessão. Aquele desejo de tê-lo dentro dela a invadiu, talvez aquele fosse seu maior pecado, mas ela o amava, ainda que fosse uma fraqueza. em—Por... favor... Da..vid?!/em –Sussurrou ofegante. Ele estava tão pronto assim como ela. O corpo desnudo da mulher demonstrava que ela estava demasiado ansiada por senti-lo, depois de pedir, ela se aferrou com força às costas e gemeu contra os lábios do príncipe que a fez sua, o corpo da morena tremeu e as costas do homem arderam pelas unhas encravadas da rainha que agora estavam tatuadas por um mínimo e invisível resquício de pele de Encantado. Ele a tomou, a possuiu ali e a preencheu como nunca ninguém havia feito. Ela sentiu como ele chegava perto de um orgasmo, e pouco depois de ambos sorrirem um para o outro e dele acelerar mais o movimento para motivá-la, ela sentiu seu corpo estalar em um prazer junto com o do homem. em—Te amo!/em –Declaram os dois em uníssono, eles riem e seus olhos brilham diante daquela conexão tão espontânea. Regina se aferra aos ombros largos do seu amante e deposita um beijo em seus lábios, os dois se deixam cair relaxados, mas agora, o casal toca de posição para que o peso do homem não a incomode ou a machuque de alguma maneira./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina e David não viram a hora passar, ficaram cerca de meia hora ali juntinhos até que decidiram se vestir e sair da "toca". Tudo estava no maior silêncio. Apenas a luz de um abajur estava clareando a sala, então, decidiram andar na ponta dos pés para não acordar o resto da família.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho que batemos o recorde desta vez. –Sussurrou Regina burlona.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E olha que eu achei que foi rápido. –Confessou o loiro enquanto tentava visualizar o rosto de Mills na penumbra.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você é insaciável, príncipe Charming. –Retrucou terminando de subir o último degrau. Os dois suspiraram aliviados por não terem sido flagrados.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não tenho culpa se você é a minha droga, Regina. –Segredou quando chegaram ao quarto, e uma vez que acenderam a luz daquele cômodo tornaram a encarar-se.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sei que sou apaixonante, querido! –Comentou sarcástica.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você é apaixonante, hipnotizante, deslumbrante... Tudo de mais belo e instigante. –Afirmou quando se deitaram em forma de a abraçou por trás, ela o apreciou pela última vez naquela noite então trocaram um beijo cálido e logo adormeceram. p 


	21. Chapter 20

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"David acordou com um gemido. Na verdade, ele queria ficar ali na cama por mais tempo, mas sabia que uma vez acordado era impossível ficar deitado ali mais alguns segundos, o que era uma pena diante da visão fantástica que contemplava... Regina dormia placidamente ao seu lado. emParecia um belo anjo/em. O homem então levantou cuidadosamente e saiu para tomar um banho e em seguida descer. Todos permaneciam adormecidos, estavam somente ele e o silêncio que rondava toda a mansão. Parecia que iria ser um belo dia de sol, depois daquela chuva forte que fez grandes estragos pela cidade era a melhor coisa que podia acontecer. Todavia, o homem se encontrava pensativo. E começou a questionar-se: emComo será que iria ser aquele bebê? Como era ter uma criança 24 horas por dia? Será que ele saberia ser um bom pai? E a Emma, será que ela ia reagir bem a essa nova vida com a irmã (o)? E como deveria agir com sua filha de 28 anos e aquele pirata? Devia obrigá-los a se casarem logo?/em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina o derrubou da cama? –Comentou um homem de cabelos negros, olhos claros e com uma roupa de couro pesada da cor da alma do Dark One.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, por quê? A minha filha pensou bem e te mandou de volta para a sua vida mundana no mar? –Retrucou testando o capitão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Impossível, Swan, já não vive sem o seu "Senhor dos Mares" atraente e esperto. –Respondeu com sua modéstia e humor de sempre.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Uma hora ela vai cair em si e te mandar de volta para o bosque encantado. –Afirmou dando as costas ao genro e indo em direção à geladeira.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É, talvez quando os crocodilos criarem asas e as cobras pares de pernas. –Disse em tom burlão, já não se incomodava com os comentários sórdidos do sogro, sabia que ele apenas defendia a filha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou ao Granny's pegar o café da manhã, você vem? –Perguntou o olhando atravessado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gancho não disse nada, sorriu e seguiu Nolan, era uma boa oportunidade para criar um laço com o sogro e, todavia, Emma iria dormir por mais algumas horas dado que haviam ido dormir tarde e porque ultimamente ela vivia mais cansada do que o habitual. Os dois marmanjos conversaram a respeito do jogo, este que passaria naquela coisa quadrada e estranha que chamavam de "TV", segundo Hook, aquilo era uma invenção muito interessante e tinha muitas mulheres lindas. Charming deu um sorriso amistoso para o Pirata, e sentiu que ele não era tão aterrorizante quanto diziam, caso fosse Emma o estava mudando. A dupla chegou ao Granny's e logo David fez um enorme pedido, que Ruby tratou de anotar e ir preparar com a Vovó.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongMANSÃO MILLSstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina havia se levantado para preparar o lance de Henry assim como o café da manhã. Estranhou o lugar vago ao seu lado, mas imaginou que o homem tivesse algo que resolver e sorriu enternecida pela rosa que ele deixou no seu lado. Mills colocou um roupão vinho e caminhou até o toalete para um banho revitalizante. Uma hora depois ela desceu. Estava distraída ouvindo música clássica, num volume baixo para não incomodar os que estavam dormindo. Alguém tocou a campainha e Regina soltou algumas rezingas durante seu percurso até a porta. emSó podia ser alguém muito aculturado para bater na porta de alguém tão cedo.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Smith?! –Disse em um tom surpreso, dando espaço para que o homem entrasse e depois cerrando a porta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Me perdoe à hora senhora, mas precisava vir lhe avisar sobre a reunião do conselho hoje às 10 horas. –Informou envergonhado e temeroso pelo provável reproche.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não marquei nenhuma reunião do conselho, Sidney, tirei uma licença caso Katryn e você não se lembrem, estou voltando hoje. –Elucidou seca.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Foi a senhorita Mary Margareth, Senhora. –Informou atemorizado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como essa insignificante ousou passar por cima da minha autoridade?! –Esbravejou a morena. Numa reação natural de nervosismo ela passou a mão nos fios negros e tornou a encarar o afro-descendente à sua frente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como a senhora estava ausente e ela é sua enteada... –Tentou formular uma explicação, mas recebeu um olhar intimidante da Rainha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Guarde suas explicações e sua incompetência, Sidney, agora se me der licença eu preciso preparar o café da manhã para o meu filho. –Falou educada, porém com seu ar imperial. Ela abriu a porta e ele foi embora. A mulher teve vontade de golpear aquela porta inúmeras vezes, mas hesitou. Estava irada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quem era? –Perguntou o menino, que descia as escadas.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ninguém importante, querido. –Respondeu abraçando-o e depositando um beijo em sua testa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Era o Senhor Smith, o que ele queria? –Continuou insistente. A mulher revirou os olhos, era incrível como o garoto era teimoso e curioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É um assunto de adultos, Henry, agora vá escovar os dentes e volte para tomar o seu café. –Ordenou usando de sua autoridade e disciplina.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tudo bem, mas você não deveria ficar assim pode fazer mal ao bebê. –Disse tentando fazê-la racionalizar, ela apenas sorriu diante do gesto afetuoso do menino.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não se preocupe Henry, Nós ficaremos bem. –Afirmou ficando na mesma altura dele e tocando seus ombros pequenos. Agora vá ou vai se atrasar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O menino terminou sua higiene pessoal e desceu para tomar o seu café da manhã. Regina preparou o lanche da escola e estava fazendo mais um sanduíche natural para que o menino degustasse antes de ir para a aula. Quando colocou na mesa viu uma loira sonolenta, já vestida num jeans, com uma blusa regata branca, uma jaqueta vermelha por cima e umas botas negras surgir na copa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que bom que acordou Emma, sente-se vou preparar um sanduíche para você. –Falou Regina que nada tinha a ver (mais) com a Evil Queen.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, não... –Comentou com cara de asco, detestava comida natural e definitivamente aquele sanduíche não lhe atraía. Não entendia como o menino conseguia tragar algo tão frio e sem gosto algum. Eu vou comer mais tarde na Granny.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Podemos comer cereal com leite e tomar um chocolate com canela? –Indagou feliz olhando com olhar suplicante para Mills. Ainda faltava meia hora, tempo suficiente para ele aproveitar e comer algo "decente".p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não, você e a Emma precisam de uma alimentação saudável. –Respondeu num tom de reprovador, recebendo olhares de revolta dos dois.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ela nunca comeu um hambúrguer? –Perguntou Swan pasma. O menino já havia desprezado o sanduíche e o copo de leite quente, sabia que a mãe biológica ia ganhar aquela briga.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu prezo pela minha saúde, senhorita. –Retrucou, cruzou os braços para manter sua pose de segurança e os dois sorriram em cumplicidade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom dia, ladies e garoto?! –Saudou a voz carregada de modéstia de Hook. Ele se dirigiu até a sua bela namorada e a puxou pela cintura com seu gancho, atraiu para um pequeno beijo de bom dia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom dia! –Disse o outro homem que carregava dois pacotes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Suponho que foram pescar o peixe para o almoço?!–Comentou Mills mordaz.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Na verdade, nós fomos pegar algo para substituir essa sua receita de "herbívora", sogrinha. –Soltou sarcástico, os outros seguraram o riso enquanto Mills ensaiava uma cara de ofendida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor controlar o seu atrevimento... Pirata! –Resmungou entre dentes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina, só uma vez... Experimenta e eu prometo que se você não gostar nós não vamos insistir mais. –Sugeriu a filha de Encantado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vamos lá, amor?! –Motivou David que retirou uma das iguarias da sacola de papel.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ok! –Disse pegando o sanduíche com certa repulsa e mordendo em seguida. Os três indivíduos estavam ansiosos para ver a reação da prefeita, esta última fechou os olhos e começou a degustar lentamente aquele pedaço que punha na boca. É gorduroso e uma delícia. –Confessou entre uma abocanhada e outra. Os outros três que assistiam à cena ansiosos relaxaram depois de ouvir aquele "parecer" real.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu sabia que você ia gostar. –Soltou a criança se sentindo vitoriosa. Os outros apenas sorriram e Regina continuou se deliciando com aquele emaranhado de frituras.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom, eu também quero! –Disse a jovem de 28 anos. Todos animados esvaziaram as bolsas de lanches que os dois homens haviam trazido. Milk Shake, hambúrgueres e chocolate com canela fizeram parte da refeição da família Mills naquela manhã que já começava agitada, porém divertida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ei, preciso ir ou vou chegar atrasado. –Observou o pequeno que estava empanturrado de Milk shake.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vou te levar hoje, querido. –Disse Regina que sentia como se fosse explodir depois de comer aquele hambúrguer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A Emma vai com a gente... Você (Emma) tem que ir para a delegacia, lembra? –Comentou e de repente todas as atenções estavam depositadas na loira.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vai denunciar o roubo do "bom gosto" do seu namoradinho, querida? –Perguntou debochada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Na verdade, irei trabalhar com Graham. –Respondeu triunfal ignorando a provocação.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que? –Disseram Charming e Hook ao mesmo tempo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E quando pretendia me contar isso? –Continua o pirata indignado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não achei que fosse necessário, Killian. –Respondeu naturalmente e notou pela primeira vez um ar de decepção no capitão. Sentiu-se culpada por ocultar aquela notícia até então dele, mas eles ainda não eram um casal, apenas uma ter um filho juntos e ela aprendera a viver sozinha e ser independente desde muito pequena.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas é claro que você não vai trabalhar com delinqüentes, está grávida. –Argumentou David, na verdade era o seu instinto protetor de pai que falava mais alto.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Seu comentário é tão indispensável que eu vou sair por aquela porta e vou ignorá-lo. –Disse enfezada levantando-se da mesa. Regina segurou a mão do futuro marido e ele sentiu como cerrava os dentes pressionando a mandíbula. Estava aborrecido, só queria protegê-la e não interferir em sua vida como ela pensava... Ao menos não intencionalmente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Tchau! –Disse o menino correndo e alcançando Emma, deixando os três indivíduos perplexos e perdidos em seus pensamentos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você não vai atrás dela? –Perguntou o homem alto e loiro ao outro que, todavia permanecia imóvel naquela cadeira.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não! –Contestou dando um golpe na mesa com sua mão e saiu. Precisava pensar e respirar. Precisava ir aonde costumava se sentir em paz e realizado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina se afastou alguns metros de David, pegou o telefone e fez uma ligação. Uma vez feita a chamada, ela sorriu e convenceu Nolan a ir com ela até a prefeitura. Foram juntos em sua Mercedes, ele estava emburrado e ela tensa com a reunião do conselho, seu instinto de feiticeira lhe dizia que algo não andava bem. O cheiro de tramóia invadiu suas narinas quando se precatou que Branca já estava na sala de reuniões.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom dia! –Cumprimentou-a educada e com classe. Logo soltou um sorriso de canto de boca para os outros membros do conselho. Granny, Gold, Leroy, Blue, August e Graham acomodaram-se nas cadeiras da mesa redonda.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Então, qual a razão desta reunião, que por sinal, eu não autorizei? –Inquiriu curiosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É simples, Regina, já que você não está bem e isso é do conhecimento de todos, achamos que outra pessoa deverá substituí-la temporariamente. –Argumentou a sua enteada.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E essa pessoa seria você, suponho? –Retorquiu ardilosa.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quem mais seria? Neste ou em outro mundo ainda sou sua enteada e consequentemente a herdeira do trono. –Explicou audaciosa e convincente. Os buchichos entre os participantes começaram, coisa que acabou tirando Regina do sério.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso não vai acontecer, querida Branca de Neve, porque eu continuarei no comando! –Protestou segura e com olhar que brilhava, alguns chegaram a pensar que suas íris por um instante ficaram num tom lilás. A prefeita estava realmente possessa com tamanho atrevimento, sentia vontade de esmagar o coração daquela insolente traidora.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom, se é assim, conte comigo para o que precisar, Regina. Agora, preciso ir trabalhar. Boa tarde! –Disparou com pouca simpatia após encarar a mulher de pele pálida e baixinha fuzilá-la com o olhar. Branca se sentiu injustiçada, nem mesmo Leroy a apoiara. Pouco a pouco todos foram saindo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acho melhor sair correndo para o seu vespeiro, querida, certamente você é mais útil lá. –Comentou debochada, e Branca se levantou bruscamente da cadeira, fazendo David se colocar ao lado da sua prometida como se fosse um campo de força. Ele por sua vez conteve a vontade de rir.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Quando houver eleição, eu vou concorrer contra você e então veremos quem vai rir, Regina. –Vomitou aquelas palavras e saiu como uma alma possuída. August e Graham assistiram tudo petrificados.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina inspirou profundamente e depois soltou todo o ar que continha em seus pulmões, havia recuperando um pouco da paz que perdera desde que Smith fora em sua casa dizer daquela reunião estapafúrdia. August sinalizou com a cabeça e sorriu para sair da sala, restavam apenas Graham e David com a mulher. Agora com mais calma podia se permitir pensar um pouco sobre a situação, e sua memória lhe trouxe de volta a imagem de Gold secando-a com o olhar, o velho Ser Escuro em determinado momento cravou sua mirada no ventre saliente da mulher como se estivesse estudando-a... Admirando-a talvez. Nesse instante, a morena sentiu um calafrio percorrer o seu dorso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina? emRegina? em–Repetia Nolan./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, perdão, estava pensando... –Falou desconcertada e o homem passou a mão no queixo num sinal de ansiedade.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bom, eu vou indo. –Avisou antes de dar as costas e caminhar até a porta por onde entrou, mas a voz de Regina o deteve...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Espero que tenha feito o que mandei, Xerife. –Dito isso, ele se girou para encarar sua superior.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não sou uma das suas marionetes, Regina. –Respondeu malcontente e saiu. A mulher pressionou os lábios e fuzilou as costas masculinas com o olhar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E o que você quer que ele faça? –Perguntou Encantado com uma dose de curiosidade e outra de ciúme.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Que ele não aceite a Emma no cargo, querido. –Respondeu com olhar decisivo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Pelo visto ele não pensa em ceder. –Falou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Acontece que fui eu quem o nomeou para o cargo de xerife e posso muito bem tirá-lo. –Argumentou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não gosto desse tipo. –Soltou sincero, em seguida acercou-se à prefeita que folheava sua agenda do dia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como sei que a nossa filha é tão determinada como eu, e teimosa quanto você, vou contratá-la para a parte administrativa da prefeitura. –Salientou sorridente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não acho que aceite, ela sempre se virou sozinha e ainda não se habituou à vida conosco... Nem a Storybrooke. –Destacou, e rompeu a distância entre seus rostos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso é o que veremos, David. –Sussurrou maliciosa antes de atracar os lábios do homem e beijá-lo com fervor.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Há algumas quadras dali uma loira de cabelos longos, de estatura alta e de corpo bem definido (exceto pela sua barriga que começava a formar certa curvatura) se dirigia ao Posto Policial. Minutos antes esteve no Granny's conversando com sua mais "amiga" Ruby, havia tido uma intensa discussão com Hook depois que deixou Henry na escola e encontrou o Pirata bebericando sua garrafa de rum. Seu dia estava tão ruim quanto um Danone fora do prazo de validade. Quando o Xerife a entrevistou e dispensou a cólera se apoderou de seu corpo, sabia que tinha o dedo, quer dizer, a mão toda de Regina naquele em"Infelizmente dada a sua situação (gravidez) não posso admitir você, senhorita Swan".em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Graham viu a mulher sair, ela tinha o andar como o de uma chefe assim como a sua postura. Unhas bem feitas e pintadas num tom claro, tratava-se de uma jovem naturalmente estilosa e ela o envolveu porque era o tipo de mulher que ele precisava em sua vida... Tinha seu próprio jeito... Era independente... Tão brilhante quanto uma estrela. Viu o desapontamento surgir naqueles olhos esverdeados quando ele a rechaçou, afinal, ela sempre conseguia tudo por seu esforço e vontade... E ele se orgulhou quando ela não se deixou abater pelo "Não". Mas no fundo, o homem de barba rala e de cabelos lisos cor caramelo, sabia que tudo o que ela queria era poder dizer mais uma vez: "Não se preocupe, eu consigo", como sempre fez em sua vida. Mas ao invés disso, ela apenas agradeceu e saiu de cara fechada... Ali se iniciava uma batalha, e ele sorriu ao pensar no confronto entre a Prefeita e a sua bela filha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Alguns minutos se passaram e tudo o que viu foi um jogo de matizes e na sequência tudo embaçado. p 


	22. Chapter 21

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso é pra você ficar longe da mulher alheia. –Advertiu com enfado, estava com as bochechas rosadas e cheirava a álcool puro./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Havia levado um belo soco e quando finalmente focou no seu agressor percebeu que ele trajava roupa antiquada e de um couro velho. Seu orgulho masculino o ajudou a se recompor e sem dizer nada deu uma chave de braço no Pirata, mas este revidou com seu gancho presenteando Graham com um belo corte no abdômen. Este levou a mão à blusa rasgada e tornou a olhar para seu atacante...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Afaste-se ou da próxima vez, serão suas tripas que vão enfeitar essa sala. –Ameaçou.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—O que você fez? –Perguntou uma Emma pasma, que havia retornado para pegar seu celular que havia deixado encima da mesa do oficial.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Swan?! –Balbuciou envergonhado. Ela tinha um efeito que ninguém mais conseguia ter sobre ele.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está bêbado, Killian?! –Falou decepcionada, talvez ele não tivesse mudado como imaginava. A jovem princesa pegou seu celular e o guardou, depois se dirigiu até Graham e o ajudou se reincorporar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você está preso por agredir uma autoridade. –Avisou o xerife, que se adiantou e empurrou o capitão para a cela junto com Jefferson.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É bom tem um colega nesse muquifo. –Declarou o Chapeleiro que há dias estava preso. Graham ignorou o comentário do sujeito assim como os outros ali presentes.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Me perdoe, bela Swan. Me perdoe. –Dizia sem parar, e sem encará-la. Aquela figura havia mudado o homem bruto e sedento por vingança que ele era. O amor costuma fazer mudanças inimagináveis, e geralmente boas, tanto em quem ama quanto em quem é amado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Vai ficar aqui por um bom tempo. -Afirmou Graham que se dirigia apenas à loira. Não podia negar que aquilo lhe dava certa satisfação, podia considerar uma oportunidade de Emma rever suas prioridades e mudar suas escolhas. Aquele Pirata metido à besta não tinha como pagar a fiança, sem contar no desapontamento da Salvadora ao vê-lo naquele estado caótico.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Com licença! –Sussurrou aos homens antes de sair da "delegacia" e deixá-los com as palavras na ponta da língua.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strong-strong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"David passou sua mão lentamente pelas costas da mulher e ela prendeu por alguns segundos a sua respiração, fechou os olhos para sentir as mãos do homem descer e subir novamente pelo seu dorso, aproximando-a cada vez mais ao outro corpo. Fechou os olhos enquanto desfrutava dos lábios com gosto de menta do homem. Separaram suas bocas para respirar. E então, a mão dele continuou subindo, ele retirou uma mecha de cabelo que cobria a visão da morena e desceu sua mão pelo pescoço. David se deleitava a cada movimento, observando com um sorriso de canto de boca como se eriçava a pele da mulher diante do seu tato. Finalmente depositou seus dedos nos lábios da mulher, ela abriu seus olhos para encará-lo e perder-se em sua mirada verde-azulada. Logo, os dedos foram substituídos pelos lábios dele, foi um beijo doce e intenso que acendeu os sentidos do casal. O príncipe roçou seu rosto no da mulher, enquanto sua mão descendia até as entrepernas femininas provocando nela um calafrio de prazer, nesse instante Mills deixou escapar um gemido, que foi abafado com a boca de Encantado enquanto ele continuava a explorar, desta vez as costas da sua mão roçavam na parte mais recôndita daquele corpo esbelto e devidamente dividido. A cada carícia a excitação de ambos aumentava, embora estivessem na prefeitura a morena sabia que ninguém ousaria incomodá-la. Ela fechou os olhos desejando que aquela doce tortura chegasse ao fim de uma vez por todas, mordiscou o lábio carnudo superior do homem soltando um gemido que David desfrutou. Estavam perdidos um no outro. Ela explorava os braços fortes, o abdômen másculo e em determinado momento apalpou o traseiro bem avolumado do homem. Sorriu marota e com olhar capaz de devorá-lo. Com agilidade e uma ajudinha do noivo arrancou-lhe a blusa pólo preta que ele vestia, depositando beijos molhados e quentes pelo peitoral do homem enquanto ele havia subido sua saia tubinho e explorava por cima da renda a sua intimidade, ela estava úmida e quente, convidativa. Suas respirações alteradas se comunicavam sedentas por avançar. Foi quando ela beijou o lóbulo da orelha masculina e a succionou que ele perdeu o controle. Penetrou-a com o índice e depois agregou o médio para então fazer movimentos circulares, estimulando-a e ao mesmo tempo tentando saciar sua vontade de tê-la. A blusa da prefeita estava aberta deixando à mostra sua lingerie vermelha, seus cabelos estavam assanhados e lavados de suor assim como o seu corpo que estava quente como água em processo de combustão. strongemDavid... em/strong–Sussurrou suplicante, ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos e cruzava seu olhar cheio de desejo com o dele./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O príncipe sentiu seu corpo estremecer ai escutar seu nome entre aqueles lábios carnudos, rosados e atrevidos. Ele aumentou o movimento dos seus dedos e elevou sua boca até o ouvido feminino, afastando algumas mechas negras de cabelo e sussurrou de forma lenta e apaixonada algumas palavras que fizeram com que Regina perde-se o alento.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você é só minha... –Segredou colando sua boca na orelha da mulher. Ela desabotoou o cinto e depois baixou o zíper do Jeans do homem, o volume era bastante visível... Queria que ele a possuísse ali. Queria que mais uma vez ele fosse o farol dos seus sentidos e que a quisesse para sempre. Ele estava prestes a ceder quando a porta abriu em um só golpe...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Re...gi...na –Falou aquela voz que havia começado alterada e depois foi sumindo junto com o ar e a excitação do casal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Os dois se separaram com a chegada abrupta da visita inesperada. Nolan tentou cobrir o corpo atrás de si e encarou uma jovem loira boquiaberta embora estivesse irada. Via como Mills baixava com pressa aquela saia, como tentava de um jeito atrapalhado abotoar a blusa e como seu "pai" estava todo mal amanhado. Mas não ia retroceder, precisava soltar tudo o que estava preso em sua garganta ou iria sucumbir por si só.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—É melhor se arrumar ou serei obrigada a chamar o xerife para prendê-lo por atentado ao "pudor". –Comentou seca, com o humor que estava era bem capaz mesmo de fazer aquilo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Oh, perdão?! –Disse ruborizado. Queria que a terra o engolisse naquele instante. -Que moral ia ter depois da filha pegá-los em pleno ato?- Regina saiu de trás dele recomposta, não podia se deixar abater por um deslize, além do mais, os dois não estavam fazendo nada que a loirinha não tivesse feito ou não soubesse. Talvez essa fosse uma das vantagens de ter uma filha adulta.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Algum problema, Emma? –Perguntou cravando seus olhos cor avelã nos dela. Manteve a pose de intocável, de séria e a moça seguiu o jogo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Fora vocês estarem fazendo pornografia em pleno horário de trabalho e o fato de eu ter sido dispensada de um trabalho porque alguém que se acha a dona do mundo usou sua influência para isso... Não, não tem nenhum problema, prefeita.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não imaginávamos que houvesse visitas, querida, além disso, somos fracos como todo ser humano acabamos caindo na tentação. Outra vez voltamos às formalidades?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não me interessa se vocês querem ensaiar as "50 Posições do Príncipe Encantado e da Evil Queen", eu só quero que parem de tentar ser o que durante 28 anos não foram. Eu sei me cuidar e aprendi a viver muito bem sozinha. –Replicou com dureza.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nós só queremos o seu bem, Emma. –Ponderou David tentando apaziguar os ânimos. Em vão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Bem se vê que sabe se cuidar. Primeiro aprendeu a sair por ai roubando com o ladrãozinho filho do Senhor Gold, depois engravidou dele e para enfeitar o bolo, deu o bebê para adoção. –Disse sem pensar, apenas cuspiu aquelas palavras como se fossem as maiores verdades. Talvez fosse.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina só entendeu que havia extrapolado quando viu pela primeira vez Emma Swan quase desmoronar diante de si. Os olhos verdes estavam cristalinos, marejados. Não dava para saber se era de tristeza ou raiva, talvez um misto dos dois. Não pôde remediar a situação porque não queria, seu orgulho a impedia de voltar atrás em sua fala e o que recebeu foi uma tapa por parte da namorada do Pirata. Mills sentiu sua face arder e sua face corar, ia responder àquela agressão, mas sentiu como outra mão segurava o seu braço.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você é um monstro... É pior que a Mary Margareth. –Professou transtornada. Não se orgulhava de nada do seu passado, se um dia "roubou" foi porque precisava de algumas besteiras para sobreviver quando não conseguia um trabalho. Se havia dado Henry era porque não sabia e nem tinha como ser mãe dele, essa era uma culpa que carregaria pelo resto da vida e que definitivamente não lhe permitia muitas vezes se sentir um bom ser humano... Alguém livre de verdade. Eu dei o Henry porque não podia ser para ele algo que eu nem conhecia... Algo que nunca tive. Quanto ao Neal, eu o amei e paguei caro por todos e cada um dos meus erros.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nós sabemos disso, minha filha. –Disse David tocado. As duas mulheres trocavam olhares capazes de começar uma guerra e fazer da teoria do Big Bang algo real na terra.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Cala a boca! –Bradou Swan fora de si. Vocês não sabem de nada. Parem de se meter na minha vida enquanto eu estiver aqui e, por favor, esqueçam que um dia eu existi. Eu nunca precisei de vocês e não vai ser agora que vou precisar. –Soltou de forma dura e rancorosa. Nesse instante Regina sentiu como se o seu mundo viesse abaixo e junto com ele tudo o que havia construído. Queria ser diferente e não cair naquele jogo de provocações da mulher, mas havia caído e pior, havia usado as dificuldades e escolhas dela como arma para machucá-la. Suas palavras haviam sido mais duras que aquela tapa que recebera minutos atrás e mereceu por se deixar levar pelo orgulho ferido... Pelos ensinamentos de sua mãe Cora. A morena bem que tentou verbalizar, amenizar aquele estrago, mas da sua boca não saia nenhum argumento... Nem um pedido de "desculpas", e para que, se o que tinha feito desde que ela nascera era feri-la?p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Por favor, Emma, vocês estão alteradas... Pensem nos bebês e no Henry?! –Racionalizou David e Swan apenas o encarou, foi um olhar indecifrável e profundo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Foi um erro ficar nesta cidade. –Revelou antes de seus olhos se encontrarem com os de Regina. Queria acreditar que já não importava aquelas noites que esperava ansiosamente pelos seus pais... Que eles viessem resgatá-la... Conhecê-la. Que o passado era só um pesadelo que havia acabado, mas não conseguia sentir que Storybrooke era um lugar seguro... O seu lar por fim. Seus velhos fantasmas voltaram para atormentá-la e precisava arrumar um jeito de expulsá-los. Pensou em apenas uma saída... A única capaz de deter uma nova queda. Ir embora. Quando deu as costas ao casal se deparou com uma figura assustadora...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Já vai, Dearie? Confesso que me tocou a alma a discussão em família... Ora, ora... Mas eu não tenho alma. Hihi.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Achei que a reunião tivesse acabado, Rumplestiltskin. –Disse Regina pouco acolhedora. Emma ainda estava abismada com aquela figura de pele estranha e olhos tão negros como a escuridão. Seu corpo parecia não respondeu ao seu cérebro que ordenava que saísse dali.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Isso não é maneira de tratar o seu velho mestre, Regina. –Respondeu argucioso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Diga de uma vez o que quer ou sugiro que se retire. –Objetou a Rainha Má.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Só vim lembrar ao nosso príncipe que ainda temos uma conta que acertar. Algumas escolhas ao invés de nos salvar apenas dão aos outros a chance de recomeçar. Hihi. –Lembrou encarando David que ficou pálido, e sumiu da mesma forma que entrou... Sem barulho... Sem anunciação, deixando as duas mulheres desconfiadas e com certa preocupação. Um trato com o Dark One só podia ser sinal de uma coisa: Perda.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Qual foi o acordo que fez com ele? –Inquiriu uma Regina preocupada e indócil. Ele perdeu a rigidez do seu corpo e deixou-se cair ajoelhado no chão diante da morena. Uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha do homem que acaba de assimilar e recordar o trato feito com O Senhor das Trevas. O que você fez? –Insistiu tentando captar alguma informação, algo que lhe dissesse quão estúpido ou perigoso havia sido aquele "contrato" com seu velho e ex-mestre. Emma permanecia ali imóvel, sua intuição lhe dizia que precisava ficar e a angustia de Regina parecia ser transmitida para a loira. Talvez fosse apenas uma troca de energias ou de magia. Metade dela era tristeza e revolta, e a outra metade era cuidado, coragem, humanidade e força.p 


	23. Chapter 22

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ele pediu o próximo da minha linhagem. –Confessou sem ter o devido valor de encará-la./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina sentiu como se o mundo tivesse parado. Seus pulmões buscavam oxigênio com mais velocidade e insistência. Automaticamente ela elevou a mão ao seu ventre. Não era que pudessem ver a áurea de Regina naquele momento, mas estava num tom roxo escuro. Não era só raiva o que sentia, era algo mais forte... Ódio... Desprezo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você deu o meu irm... O bebê ao Senhor Gold? –Rebateu pasma. Naquele instante sentiu compaixão pela mulher forte e sempre soberba, esta mesma que agora desmoronava por dentro. Sem se precatar havia se aproximado da morena e a sustentava pelos ombros. As duas encaravam o sujeito que permanecia de joelhos, também estava devastado por causa daquele acordo destrutivo e agora absurdo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—EU SÓ QUERIA TE SALVAR! –Bradou encarando a filha- Pouco me importava às conseqüências.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Regina não podia acreditar, ou melhor, não queria. Tomada pela ira se encurtou a distância daquele individuo e o esbofeteou uma vez... Duas... Três vezes, até que Emma a puxou para que não se exaltasse e como uma criança pequena, ela se aferrou à loira num abraço consolador. Ele a deixou no chão. Pela segunda vez sentiu que a vida estava sendo cruel com ela, justo quando havia decidido nunca mais chorar por uma paixão, David reapareceu e mudou sua vida... Deu-lhe brilho, união e risadas. Será que tinha sido cega? Agora já não morria por beijar aqueles lábios. Sua paciência morreu ali naquele instante com a falta de consciência. Não sentia vontade de continuar olhando para ele. Não conseguia acreditar e se sentia uma idiota por ter se deixado levar por um "amor de contos de fadas". Se sentia como se fosse um capricho mais e traída pelas falsas promessas, fantasias e com essas declarações mentirosas de "amor eterno". Mas era Regina Mills e mesmo com dor e raiva, enxugou suas lágrimas...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você não me comove... Acabou! –Disse com uma feição decidida.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Estava decidida a desenhar um novo amanhecer e deixou que se apoderasse seu lado Evil Queen, tinha que fazer com que a "idiota e iludida" se fosse... Precisava criar forças para encontrar uma forma de romper aquele acordo com Rumplestiltiskin. Precisava deixar sua parte quebrada de lado e não ia perdoar David mais uma vez, as lágrimas dele não a comoviam, e seu coração embora se sentisse aplastado se negava a aceitá-lo de bom grado. Por mais que quisesse, já não encontrava a razão pela qual queria estar com Charming.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não... Regina... Não. –Tartamudeou desesperado se agarrando às pernas desnudas da mulher.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Você é patético, Charming. –Declarou com desprezo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Regina... –Sussurrou Swan com um semblante de espanto. - Acho melhor você ir para casa. –Aconselhou à morena.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"A discussão de uma hora atrás parecia não ter relevância naquele momento. Mills respirou fundo e dirigiu seu olhar escuro e desapontado para a Salvadora, sabia que ela tinha razão. Assentiu mecanicamente com a cabeça e sentindo que sua magia havia se fortalecido, se transportou com Emma em uma nuvem de fumaça roxa deixando David sozinho com seus demônios. Quando a loira olhou ao redor notou que estavam na mansão.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não se preocupe Regina, nós vamos encontrar uma solução para isso. –Disse tentando racionalizar e confortar a morena.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não seja tola, ninguém rompe um acordo com o Gold, Senhorita Swan. –Replicou com olhar perdido na parede branca da sala. Talvez não fosse consciente daquelas palavras secas que havia pronunciado ou estivesse apenas sendo realista, o caso é que Emma sentiu a diferença no tratamento e isso fez com que o pouco brilho nos olhos ladeados de um verde chamativo se apagasse momentaneamente.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mãe? Emma? –Gritou Henry ao chegar da escola.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não precisa gritar Henry. –Articulou Regina com um tom de reproche.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Como foi o seu dia, garoto? –Perguntou a mãe biológica tentando não transmitir nenhuma preocupação ao menino.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Monótona como sempre, mas a novidade é que a Grace e eu vamos fazer um projeto juntos. –Informou empolgado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não quero você andando com essa garota, já basta o que tive que agüentar do pai dela. –Avisou se colocando na altura dele e encarando-o.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Mas a Grace é legal e ela vive com uma família que a adotou. –Ajuizou determinado a mudar a opinião da Rainha. A loira de jaqueta de couro laranjada dirigiu um olhar "pidão" à mulher...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Está bem, mas vocês terão que fazer esse projeto aqui em casa. –Falou e recebeu um beijo na bochecha seguido de um abraço de gratidão. Suba e faça os deveres, vou preparar o almoço. –Ordenou e ele obedeceu, já fazia parte da sua rotina fazer as tarefas e depois comer.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não se preocupe, vou ficar de olho no Jefferson. –Disse a jovem para acalmá-la.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Ele não vai sair da prisão tão cedo, Swan. –Afirmou categórica caminhando até a cozinha.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sei o que está fazendo. Está tentando me afastar com a sua máscara de "intocável"... De independente e mulher indomável, mas isso não funciona comigo e apesar das nossas diferenças eu quero ajudar! –Protestou inconformada fazendo a morena girar e olhá-la nos olhos.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Nem todos precisam da sua compaixão, Swan. –Falou satírica. Na verdade a estava testando, como costumava fazer com todos à sua volta, buscava uma prova de que os sentimentos existiam e então se a resposta fosse afirmativa ela cedia.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não é compaixão, Regina. Você é a mãe adotiva do meu filho e...p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E compartilho do mesmo DNA que você embora tente esquecer esse pequeno detalhe. –Emendando sem escarninho. Naquele instante A Salvadora percebeu o que realmente incomodava a prefeita e sentiu-se culpada, ambas vinham tratando de curar ou simplesmente tapar as suas feridas de um passado não muito distante, também tinham que lidar com amores perdidos e isso tudo pesava, transformava qualquer ser humano.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sinto muito se não posso corresponder da forma que esperava, mas é que tudo isso é novo para mim e eu sempre aprendi a me virar sozinha. O que eu quero dizer é que vocês precisam ter paciência, ok? Eu sempre quis encontrar os meus pais e agora que encontrei não quero perder a oportunidade de conhecê-los bem. Eu sou complicada demais, eu só quero ter a minha família reunida nos feriados... Só quero que estejamos juntos para enfrentar bruxas, dragões ou o que seja. –Confessou e sentiu suas bochechas queimarem. Estava sendo sincera e seus olhos marejaram ao se encontrar com as íris castanhas da morena. A Evil Queen se desmontou e deu passagem a doce e forte Regina, esta abraçou a loira. Um abraço acolhedor e totalmente maternal que transformou o lugar.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Eu nunca mais vou perder você, Emma. –Disse, e o tom roxo da magia da Rainha ficou um pouco mais vivido. A magia que existia em Swan se sobressaiu deixando uma capa protetora branca ao redor da jovem. Os entretons se misturaram dando um show a olho nu que Henry presenciou abismado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—WOW! –Sibilou o menino e as mulheres abriram um espaço que ele preencheu segundos depois. Elas não haviam se dado conta da troca de energias. E ficaram os três abraçados como uma verdadeira família.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"-p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongNO POSTO POLICIALstrong/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"O xerife colocou Killian e Jefferson na mesma cela, até porque só havia uma na pequena delegacia. O pirata estava cercado de culpabilidade, o efeito do rum já havia passado e não tinha como escapar do arrependimento de haver sido impulsivo.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Se antes você era um famoso e temido pirata, hoje você é só um bêbado que vai ter o traseiro chutado pela princesinha. –Disse o chapeleiro com tom de deboche.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E você é um idiota que não tem nada! –Gritou Hook, estava fora de si.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Killian não queria nem ouvir a voz daquele sujeito, estava com a cabeça a ponto de estourar de tanta dor e o que menos precisava era de motejos. Sem raciocinar mais uma vez agiu por impulso e agarrou Jeff pelo colarinho da blusa social, maquiavélico o capitão encostou o seu gancho no pescoço do homem e fincou seu olhar azulado no homem boçal que o encarou esboçando um sorriso de satisfação. emDevia ser um masoquista, o maldito.em/p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Parem com isso, agora! –Ordenou Graham, que imediatamente abriu a cela e foi em direção a dupla de "vingadores". Não ceda às provocações dele, Pirata ou vai prolongar a sua estadia aqui. –Ajuizou o xerife bem intencionado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Hook largou o homem e se afastou alguns centímetros dando espaço para que o oficial pudesse visualizar a ambos. Uma vez que a calmaria se instalou de novo, o caçador se virou para voltar ao seu posto e foi nesse instante que Jefferson se aproveitou para pegar a arma do policial e fazê-los reféns.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—A esperteza nos leva às melhores saídas. –Comentou o chapeleiro com semblante triunfal.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Largue a arma. –Disse Graham de forma branda. O pai de Grace estava com O Pirata e o Xerife na mira, sua feição era de confusão... Estava transtornado. Eu sei que quer a Paige, mas não é assim que vai consegui-la de volta, Jefferson. –Ponderou o caçador.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Sim, eu vou! –Replicou num tom grave e determinado.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—E como pretende fazer isso, sabichão? Suponho que não seja formando parte da bela família que a menina tem agora, e que é muito melhor que um louco como você. –Fala com seu ar provocante de sempre.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não interessa, mas se quer saber... Sua namoradinha e a Rainha Má vão ser de grande ajuda no resgate da minha pequena Grace. –Solta com olhar calculista e um sorriso esperançoso.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"—Não ouse tocar na Swan, seu miserável. –Bradou nervoso, e o xerife aproveitou enquanto o pirata distraia o homem para surpreendê-lo e desarmá-lo. Ou eu juro que você vai perder aquilo que mais ama! –Ameaçou, sem pensar duas vezes no que dizia, era o seu lado "Pirata" falando. Jefferson que já havia perdido o controle das suas emoções surpreendeu novamente os dois homens ao acionar o gatilho da arma de fogo e só se ouviu uma série de disparos...p 


	24. Chapter 23

Depois que Regina, Henry e Emma almoçaram juntos, o menino foi para sua aula de piano. As duas mulheres decidiram passar na delegacia antes de irem à Prefeitura aonde iria trabalhar juntas por fim. A prefeita aconselhou a salvadora a perdoar o pirata e fez um acordo com ela de pagar a fiança em troca dela ajudá-la na prefeitura. Na verdade, essa era uma forma das duas se conhecerem e de Emma "baixar a guarda". Mills estacionou o carro e a loira saiu com pressa do automóvel, precisava ver se o senhor dos mares estava em melhores condições e sua ansiedade por vê-lo era tão grande quanto a vontade de matá-lo.

—Gra... Killian? –Começou a pronunciar o nome do xerife, mas então viu o corpo de Killian cerca da mesinha de escritório. Espantada correu até o homem de cerca de 300 anos (No Bosque Encantado) e se agachou para ver se estava ferido ou apenas inconsciente. Há alguns metros mais à frente se encontrava o corpo de Graham estendido e ensangüentado no chão. A mulher sentiu como toda a comida que havia digerido uma hora atrás queria subir pela sua garganta. Killian? Por favor, fala comigo?! –Gritou sacolejando o corpo estático do pirata, só então percebeu que ele também sangrava.

—Devia mudar a... –E Mills não terminou a oração. Parecia que um furacão havia passado naquele recinto policial. Arregalou os olhos surpresa e correu até Emma e Killian. Mas o que aconteceu aqui? –Perguntou abismada e em um ato-reflexo, embora soubesse que a loura tampouco sabia.

—A emergência... –Balbuciou uma nervosa e amedrontada Emma. Regina tirou o celular do bolso e discou o 911 enquanto se dirigia ao corpo do xerife.

Emma estava que não se aguentava de culpa e insegurança. Pela primeira vez na vida se sentia escrava do seu coração. Reprovou mentalmente o Pirata. Ele prometeu que se cuidaria e o que fez foi se meter em uma confusão que talvez lhe custe a vida. Ele desvestiu a sua alma e a fez mudar de opinião quando não acreditava mais em amor. Ele foi quem lhe deu todas as respostas, colocou todos os pingos nos "is" e lhe dedicou um "Te amo" e agora ela queria dizer a ele "eu te perdôo!". Emma Swan estava com medo que os olhos azuis a abandonassem sem nem lhe dizer adeus. Ele não podia ir embora, tinha que ficar com ela e com aquela criança que era fruto do seu amor. Ele havia provado várias vezes que antes dele estava ela... Que jamais havia se arrependido de abrir mão de tudo pela princesa perdida do Bosque Encantado. Ele a elegeu assim como agora ela havia elegido para dividir a vida. Uma lágrima resvalou em seus olhos pela desolação que invadia seu espírito... Seu corpo. Queria sentir o abraço dele. Queria aquele olhar sacana e às vezes inocente. Queria que ele a tocasse e então sentir-se plena como sempre se sentia quando estava ao lado dele.

—Está morto. –Afirmou a morena ao sentir o pulso do jovem e constatar que não havia batimentos.

Era de se esperar, havia levado um tiro certeiro na parte frontal da cabeça e outro no peito, algo que Mills só viu depois de estudar algum possível ferimento fatal no homem. Os olhos da cor da relva fixaram-se na rainha, estavam assustados e havia revolta neles. _Sede de vingança talvez. _Não ouve nenhuma palavra. Emma sustentou em seus braços o corpo do namorado, ele ainda respirava e talvez isso a estava mantendo equilibrada. Seus olhos suplicantes e marejados anelavam por um movimento, um balbucio, um gesto que fosse daquele capitão atrevido e desapiedado. Mas nenhum sinal veio. No ópio do desespero chegou uma equipe de socorro médica...

—Mais um pouco e teríamos dois funerais ao invés de um. –Ressoprou Regina indignada com a demora. Mas eles haviam demorado apenas cinco minutos, era a percepção das mulheres que estava abalada e as fizera sentir como se tivesse se tratado de uma eternidade.

Enquanto o maqueiro e a enfermeira colocavam Hook na ambulância, August chegara e ajudara Regina a conter uma Swan devastada pelo medo de perder. Não queria se separar do homem que abrira mão de tudo por ela, mas sentia o agarre de sua mãe e de August a retendo.

—Eu vou com ele! –Exclamou antes que fechassem as portas da ambulância.

—Não pode senhorita Swan. –Advertiu a enfermeira. Naquele momento precisavam dar atenção e caso necessário reanimar o paciente, a mulher também precisava se recompor e podia atrapalhar qualquer procedimento emergencial futuro.

—Ok. Nós iremos no meu carro para o hospital. –Respondeu educadamente Regina. August ficou para tomar conta de todo o procedimento burocrático com o corpo de Graham que iria para o IML.

A Ambulância iniciou sua corrida contra o tempo e atrás dela seguia a Mercedes de Regina. Swan jogava com os dedos entrelaçados e tinha a visão compenetrada no automóvel que levava Gancho. Já haviam se passado alguns minutos e o silêncio começava a incomodar...

—Esse pirata é duro na queda, tenho certeza que amanhã ele vai esbanjar sua modéstia e pedir um gole de rum. –Ponderou Regina para apaziguar a preocupação eminente da loira. A jovem apenas esboçou um sorriso de canto de boca, mas tinha no olhar agora um brilho de gratidão.

Mais alguns poucos minutos e estavam correndo atrás da equipe médica e era Whale quem estava à espera do caso. O médico se aproximou para verificar os sinais da vítima e as duas mulheres foram impedidas de se aproximar.

—Não! Hook?! –Bradou Emma ansiosa.

—Vocês têm que aguardar na sala de espera, por favor?! –Ordenou a Úrsula (A enfermeira). Emma revirou os olhos em sinal de impaciência e Regina a puxou pelo antebraço de forma sutil. Naquele mesmo instante, a equipe médica assim como Hook desapareceu no estreito e longo corredor do Hospital Geral de Storybrooke.

**NO GRANNY'S**

—Nossa, quanto tempo que não vejo você bebendo, David?! –Falou Snow White esmiuçando a situação do homem. Seus olhos eram luxuriosos e sua alma corrompida pela vingança desejava tê-lo de volta.

—E o que isso te interessa? –Retrucou com mau humor.

—Não precisa ser grosso, só queria saber qual o problema e se podia ajudá-lo. –Contestou ofendida.

—Pensando bem, você pode ajudar sim. –Disse se levantando do banco e se colocando de frente para ele. Os braços cruzados e uma feição séria. Fechada.

—Ah é? Como? O que quer que eu faça? –Indagou animada. Aquela era a sua chance de atraí-lo e recuperar a confiança do homem. Não queria terminar sozinha, aquele não era o final feliz que a Disney mostrava e era preciso buscar uma maneira de viver o que fora escrito.

—Faz um bem a todos os habitantes da terra e pára de respirar! –Esbravejou antes de sair do bar. Branca arregalou os olhos diante daquele tom e das palavras sádicas do homem. Ruby tapou a boca com a mão e segurou a vontade de gargalhar. Granny arqueou uma sobrancelha e viu como a "mocinha" se sentiu bagunçada... Desnorteada. Mas ela merecia isso por descarregar a inveja em Regina e por desapropriar a jovem do amor que lhe faria ser feliz.

**HOSPITAL GERAL**

Emma passeava de um lado para o outro, estava deixando Regina tonta. A prefeita passou a observar alguns gestos da moça: o olhar, os trejeitos que fazia com a boca, como franzia as sobrancelhas e quando colocava a mão na testa ou olhava de lado. Aquilo era tão bobo e simples, mas se assemelhavam às reações da Regina pura e inocente (Antes de ser corrompida por Rumpelstiltskin e Cora). Quando Úrsula surgiu na recepção foi ligeiramente surpreendida pela Salvadora.

—Como ele está? Quando posso vê-lo? Ele vai sobreviver, não? Me diz alguma coisa! –Inquiriu cuspindo as últimas palavras.

—Tem que aguardar o Dr. Whale, senhorita. –Informou totalmente profissional. Não se sentia comovida e nem abalada quando tinha que lidar com pacientes ou familiares, era só um trabalho e não tinha obrigação de sentir compaixão ou ser simpática. Notou o olhar reprovador da prefeita e ainda assim apenas sorriu.

—Mas você estava com eles lá dentro, como não pode me dar uma informação? –Protestou a loira indignada.

—Não tenho permissão. –Retrucou de forma educada.

—Acaba de ser autorizada pela prefeita desta cidade, querida. –Declarou Mills num tom autoritário.

—Em termos médicos a senhora não tem autoridade alguma, senhora prefeita. Com licença?! –Diz de forma cínica, e Regina sente que se tivesse visão de calor podia incinerá-la naquele instante. Maldita petulante.

Mas ela estava lidando com Emma Swan, uma mulher independente e determinada. Quando viu que não teria informação alguma e depois de meia hora admirando o chão e as paredes azuis do hospital, a jovem aproveitou um momento de distração do pessoal do hospital e correu pelo corredor que levava até a ala cirúrgica e as salas de repouso. Regina foi esperta e impediu que alguém a detivesse. Mas Whale apareceu na porta...

—Senhorita Swan?! –Sussurrou o nome dela.

—O que aconteceu? Se não me disser como o Killian está eu vou entrar por essa porta e descobrir! –Ameaçou. Sua respiração era acelerada, dava pra se notar pelo subir e descer do busto feminino.

—Você precisa se acalmar... –Dito isso, ela não esperou mais e empurrou o doutor para o lado, e adentrou na sala de emergência. Quando entrou viu algo coberto por um pano fino de algodão. _Um corpo? _Suas mãos tremeram e suas pernas vacilaram. Abafou o grito com a mão e lágrimas descenderam pelo seu rosto pálido. _Não pode ser! _–Dizia ela para si mesma. Não tinha coragem de vê-lo. Não queria. Não podia. Não se atrevia. Seu coração doía. Sua respiração era dificultosa.

Justo quando ela havia encontrado alguém que era capaz de amar os seus defeitos e que desnudava sua alma. Não. Não ia terminar assim. Não podia. O lugar de Killian Jones era ao seu lado e ele era tudo o que ela pedia... Era ele quem a completava... A inundava de esperança. Era a bagunça e a sua metade criança. O riso frouxo e o choro alegre. Ele era o amor da sua vida. Mas na terra... Na vida real os finais não eram tão lindos como num romance literário e agora a sua alma chorava desconsolada... Perguntava o "por que"... Seu coração estava silenciado... Embrulhado... Embaralhado... Dolorido... Quebrantado, e não queria nada mais além de um abrigo... Do seu abrigo no coração do Pirata que ali jazia falecido.


End file.
